The Loud 10: spin-off
by GokuSannin9000
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un chico de 11 años con 10 hermanas? ¿Montones de amigos interesantes? ¿Y el arma mas poderosa de todo el universo al alcance de su muñeca? Cosas muy locas, montones de ellas, sigannos en las aventuras cotidianas de Lincoln Loud y su alocada familia fuera del mundo del súper heroe. Esto es The Loud 10.
1. El primer día de los Hathaway

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Nota: Esto ocurre al mismo tiempo que transcurre el capítulo 33**

* * *

**Familia Hathaway: el primer día de clases**

* * *

Amanecía en Royal Woods después de una tranquila noche, pero hoy no nos enfocamos en la Casa Loud, más bien nos enfocamos en sus vecinos de frente.

Y dentro de aquel pasillo del segundo piso, se encontraba Johnny Hathaway, el padre de la familia, usando dos sartenes para causar ruido para despertar a su quinteto de hijos… lo cual resulto, ya que los cinco hermanos salen de sus cuartos debido a ese ruido.

-Ya son las 07:00 AM, es hora de levantarse para la escuela niños- dice Johnny a sus hijos.

-Ahhh… ¿qué?- dicen los cinco hermanos al unísono.

-Las vacaciones terminaron, su madre y yo los matriculamos hace una semana en sus nuevas escuelas, así que prepárense- dice Johnny bajando al primer piso.

-Ah cierto, regreso a clase, como pude olvidarlo- dice Zack.

-Escuela…- dice Devin suspirando -La prisión para niños, ocho horas de nuestras vidas perdidas-.

-Tú de que te quejas, tienes buenas calificaciones- dijo Bianca.

-¿Y eso sirve cuando te mandan a detención?- pregunta Devin.

-Y yo que tenía mi día planeado… awhhh- dice Ash levemente triste porque sus planes se cancelaron.

-No se sientan mal hermanos, volver a la escuela no es tan malo, de hecho, es una nueva oportunidad de conocer gente nueva, nuevas materias que aprender, quizás hacer nuevos amigos, y como no un nuevo comienzo- explica Julie con su característica felicidad.

-Ella tiene razón en un punto, además este es tu último año, ¿cierto hermano?- dice Ash.

-¿Que me delato? y tu Bi podrías esta vez no ser tan tímida- dijo Zack.

-¿Qué? no soy tímida… solo… algo insegura- dice Bianca.

-¡Niños! bajen a desayunar- grito Johnny desde el primer piso.

Y un rato después, los cinco hermanos ya vestidos con sus ropas comunes, bajan a la cocina y se ponen a desayunar antes de ir a la escuela.

-Zack, te importa llevarlos tú, tengo que cuidar a tu madre por su embarazo- dijo Johnny.

-De acuerdo- responde Zack comiendo un pan tostado -Pero saben que yo no espero a nadie-.

-Siempre dices eso- responde el resto de sus hermanos igualmente desayunando.

-Y díganme, ¿ya todos tienen sus cosas alistadas?- pregunta Marah.

-Si Mami- responde Julie.

-Aquí las tengo- dice Bianca enseñando su mochila.

-Desde hace días- dijo Devin igualmente enseñando sus útiles.

-Eh… ya regreso- dice Ash corriendo devuelta a su cuarto.

-No preparo sus útiles, ¿cierto?- pregunta Johnny, lo cual sus demás hijos niegan, incluyendo al mismo Dragon que comía su alimento.

-Antes que nada, queremos aclarar algunas cosas, Zack, como este es tu último año, debes ponerle mucho empeño, ya que estas por graduarte- dice Marah.

-Lo se mama, no te fallare- dijo Zack.

-Bianca, promete que te cuidaras, y que tendrás cuidado con quienes te juntas- dice Marah.

-Y si alguien se aprovecha de ti, dímelo y lo moleré a golpes- dice Zack amenazando con el puño.

-¡Zackary!- grito la madre Hathaway a su hijo mayor.

-Ah… lo siento Mamá- responde Zack.

-Ya estoy listo- dice Ash regresando con una mochila, su skate, y luego acomodándose el gorro.

-Llegas justo a tiempo campeón, escucha sé que "sigues la corriente", pero no dejes tus responsabilidades de lado- dice Johnny.

-Hay Papá, ya sabes que soy responsable, digo, ayude a cuidar a estos dos- dice Ash apuntando a Julie que seguía desayunando, y le lanza un poco de su tocino a Dragon que se lo come.

-Y contigo nenita, cuídate mucho, hazle caso a tus maestros, y sobretodo, diviértete, haz nuevos amigos, estoy segura que no te costara- dice Marah.

-Claro que si Mami- responde Julie.

-¿Y yo que?- pregunta Devin, mientras ambos padres a su hijo -Oh… claro-.

-Solo tenemos algo que decirte- dice Johnny.

-Y escúchanos bien cariño…- dice Marah.

-Por favor, no te metas en problemas- dicen ambos padres a su hijo de cabellos parados.

-Lo intentare- responde Devin, mientras Ally sale de su cabello para comer una pequeña migaja que le ofrece su dueño y amigo.

-Y Ally debe quedarse aquí- dijo Marah.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque?- pregunta Devin.

-¿Recuerdas lo que el director Trumann nos dijo en Nueva York la última vez que llevaste a Ally a la escuela?- pregunta Marah, lo cual hace que Devin se ría.

-Qué mal que no tenía mi cámara en ese momento- dijo Devin.

-Solo prométenos que te portaras bien, no queremos que algo malo te pase… otra vez- dice Marah.

-Si Mamá- responde Devin, mientras agarra su mochila y junto al resto de sus hermanos salen de la casa, preparándose para irse.

-Nos vemos Papi, nos vemos Mami, nos vemos Bebe- dice Julie besando a Johnny de la mejilla y luego abrazando a su madre y a su vientre y se sube a la camioneta.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo Marah.

-Nos veremos más tarde- dijo Johnny.

-¿Cuidaras la casa hasta que volvamos amigo?- pregunta Ash a su mascota y mejor amigo, lo cual este mismo hace un saludo militar con su cola -Ese es mi Dragon- Ash le acaricia la cabeza, y Dragon le lame la cara -Jejeje, oye sabes que eso no se quita-.

-Bueno Zack arranca… no espera, aun no me siento lista para…- decía Bianca que quería bajarse de la camioneta, pero su hermano mayor inmediatamente enciende la camioneta y parten a su próximo destino, la escuela.

* * *

Primero Zack pasa a dejar a Julie a la primaria de Royal Woods.

-Esta es tu parada pequeña- dice Zack mientras su hermana se baja de la camioneta.

-Gracias Zacky, nos vemos a las 3:00- dice Julie besando a su hermano mayor en la mejilla y corre directo a la escuela.

-¡Cuídate mucho Juls!- grito Ash.

-¡Ten cuidado!- dice Bianca.

-¡Si ves algo raro no dudes en avisarme!- dice Devin.

-Hay vamos, ¿Qué podrá pasar? Ni que unos criminales fueran a atacar la escuela- dice Julie entrando definitivamente a la escuela.

-Bien, hora de ir a la secundaria- dice Zack dando marcha a la secundaria…

Lo cual no paso mucho debido a la cercanía entre ambas escuelas, y tanto Ash, Bianca y Devin se bajan, pero Zack primero coloca el seguro y los frenos de Auto-Saurio, y al bajar, observa que frente a ella, se encontraba Lori junto a Camionzilla y se notaba que se encontraba esperando.

-Hola Lori- saluda Zack.

-¡Hola Zack! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Lori.

-Mamá y Papá nos matricularon en la escuela, es nuestro momento de volver a los estudios- dice Zack.

-Que bien, significa que asistiremos a la misma- dijo Lori.

-¡Lori, ya llegamos!- la Loud mayor voltea y allí se encontraban sus amigas, Carol, Dana y Becky.

-Hola chicas, quiero presentarles a alguien… él es Zack Hathaway, Zack ella son mis amigas Becky, Dana y Carol- dice Lori presentando.

-Hola, un gusto- dice Zack saludando.

-Mucho gusto amigo- saluda Becky con un apretón de manos -Guau, tienes manos fuertes-.

-Suelo hacer mucho ejercicio- dice Zack.

-Oye Lori, tu amigo es muy apuesto- dice Dana susurrándole a Lori y acercándose a Zack para ofrecerle la mano -Mucho gusto, soy Dana-.

-_Vaya… que bonita es…_\- pensaba Zack mirando detenidamente a Dana, y luego darle la mano -Si… un placer-.

-Ah… ya me puedes soltar- dice Dana dándose cuenta que Zack no la había soltado.

-¿Ah?… ah sí… lo siento- dice Zack soltando la mano de Dana -¿Y usted es?- pregunta Zack a Carol, la cual no dejaba de mirar tan detenidamente al Hathaway mayor.

-Ah… bah… bah…- decía Carol volviendo casi en si -Yo… so-soy… Ca-Carol…- alza la mano.

¿Carol? Qué lindo nombre- dice Zack, lo cual hace que Carol sonría sonrojada.

-Oye… ¿notaste eso?- pregunta Becky a Lori, pero ella niega al no entender lo que se refería su amiga -Eso, Carol se…- Becky hace gestos para explicar -Al ver a tu amigo-.

-Oooh… ya veo- dice Lori.

-Oye Lori, creo que voy a necesitar guía en esta nueva escuela… no conozco a nadie, además de ti obviamente, y no sé cómo funcionan las cosas- dice Zack.

-Yo te guio- dice Lori.

-Gracias Lori- dice Zack acompañando a Lori para ver la escuela, siendo seguidas por Becky, Dana, y Carol que suspiraba sin dejar de ver a Zack.

* * *

Mientras con los demás Hathaway, los tres caminaban por los pasillos, mirando a su alrededor.

-Bien, yo voy por la izquierda para conocer este lugar, los veo luego- dice Devin yéndose por su lado.

-Creo que debería buscar mi salón para…- decía Ash, hasta que ve a dos chicas familiares para el pasar -¡Son Luna y Sam! ¡Oigan chicas!- Ash corre tras ellas, dejando a Bianca atrás… y sola.

-Ash, Devin… esperen... no me dejen sola…- decía Bianca, mientras veía los pasillos, llena de gente que no conocía -Hay no… ok Bi… no te asustes… solo no te alteres, no conoces a nadie, pero no es problema… solo tranquilízate y todo saldrá bien-.

Bianca bastante nerviosa caminaba tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero algunos chicos que la veían pasar… no dejaban de mirarla, algunos daban piropos, y otros silbaban impresionados por tal chica que iba pasando.

-Hola hermosa- dijo un chico.

-Buenos días, belleza- dijo otro chico que acompañaba al otro.

-Oye, donde conseguiste esa blusa es linda- pregunta una chica deteniendo el paso de Bianca.

-¿Que shampoo usas? Tu cabello huele bien- pregunta otra chica.

-¿Oye quieres salir un día?- pregunta otro chico tratando de verse bien.

-Tengo un hermano que le gustaría salir contigo- dijo otra chica.

-Hay… hay no… piensa Bianca… pien… ¡miren un supermodelo noruego!- ante esa aclaración, todos los presentes empiezan a correr hacia donde apunto Bianca, y ella aprovecha de correr y alejarse lo más que podía… -No pensé que los chicos de aquí… fueran como los de Nueva York-.

-Hola Bianca- alguien la saluda por atrás, haciendo que Bianca grite.

\- ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor déjame en paz!- gritaba Bianca mientras suplicaba.

-Tranquila, tranquila… soy yo-.

La propia Bianca abre los ojos, y se alegra al ver que la que la que había saludado, era Leni.

-¡Leni! ¡Por fin una cara familiar!- grito Bianca feliz mientras abraza a su amiga y vecina del frente.

-Que gusto verte, ¿estás bien?, pareces alterada- dice Leni.

-Lo siento, me separe de mis hermanos, y esos chicos me coqueteaban y chicas me hacían miles de preguntas…- decía Bianca.

-Bueno, quien te culpa, eres muy bonita- dice Leni.

-Pero ahora que estás conmigo, me siento a salvo- dice Bianca.

-¿A salvo? Pero este es la secundaria, no la selva- dice Leni.

-Preferiría estar en una selva, almenas tienen lindos animales que me pueden hacer compañía- dice Bianca fantaseando

-Pero ahora estás conmigo, conozco este lugar como… ¿dónde estaba mi casillero?- pregunta Leni, lo cual hace que Bianca se preocupe -Ah, ya recordé, tonta de mí, como te decía, conozco bien la escuela como la…-.

-Aun lado Loud- una chica empuja a Leni mientras seguía pasando.

La cual tenía el cabello negro lacio con un broche y labios pintados de morado, la cual era seguida por más chicas que traían el mismo uniforme.

Era un traje de color rojo con detalles en amarillo como el cinturón, la línea de las faldas, y una W en amarillo en el centro, tenías blancos con calcetines amarillos, además todas traían pompones en amarillo.

-¿Estás bien Leni? ¿Quién era esa?- pregunta Bianca mientras ayuda a Leni a levantarse.

-¿Ella? Es Emma Wong…- responde Leni algo molesta -Es la chica más popular de aquí según ella misma, es la capitana de las porristas, y tiene su reputación en lo más alto de la pirámide, ¿te doy un consejo? no te le acerques, enserio da miedo-.

-Me gusta los uniformes de las porristas… ¿sabías que en Nueva York pertenecía a las porristas? De hecho fui la capitana- dice Bianca.

-¿Eras la capitana? ¡Asombroso!… ¿extrañas ya no serlo?- pregunta Leni.

-Lo superare… sé que me dijiste que me alejara de ella pero… ¿Sabes si harán pruebas para porristas?- pregunta Bianca.

-Sí, no sé cuándo, pero creo que será pronto- responde Leni.

-Perfecto… solo espero no estar fuera de práctica, no hice piruetas ni acrobacias durante todo el verano… por cierto… sabes dónde está mi salón- dice Bianca enseñándole un papel a Leni.

-Sí, ese es mi salón, está cerca, aprovechare de presentarte a mis amigas- dice Leni emocionada.

-Ah… esta bieeeeeeeen- dice Bianca mientras es llevada por Leni al salón de clases.

Mientras dentro de otro salón, había dos chicas esperando… mientras leían revistas de moda.

La primera era una chica alta de piel bronceada y cabello largo y negro, viste una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda con volantes rosa y magenta, una diadema rosa en la parte superior de su cabello, aretes con forma de diamante azul claro y botas moradas oscuras.

La segunda tenía el cabello castaño claro y dos pares de pestañas, lleva un suéter de color azul claro, botas marrones con medias blancas, una falda verde con lunares blancos y un cinturón verde con una hebilla amarilla.

-¡Chicas llegamos!- dice Leni saludando a ambas chicas.

-¡Leni!- gritan ambas chicas y las tres se saludan con gestos de besos.

-Por fin, creíamos que llegarías tarde… ¿y ella quién es?- pregunta la chica de cabello negro.

-No sé, pero me gusta su peinado- dice la chica del sueter.

-Es verdad, quiero que conozcan a una nueva amiga, Bianca Hathaway- dice Leni presentando a sus amigas a Bianca.

-Eh… ho-hola… es un… gusto… - dice Bianca tímidamente, mientras se hace algo para atrás, lo cual confunde a las amigas de Leni.

-Ella es algo tímida, no la culpen- dice Leni.

-Ohh, entiendo, bueno un placer conocerte Bianca, soy Jackie-.

-Y yo me llamo Mandee, un gusto conocerte-.

-Es un… gusto… oye, me gusta tus aretes, y tu diadema queda muy bien con tu cabello, y a ti te queda perfectamente ese suéter, combina perfectamente con tu falda- dice Bianca alagando el estilo de ambas chicas.

-¿Enserio lo crees? awww gracias, me los dieron en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, creí que se verían bien- dice Jackie.

-Gracias por ese cumplido, la conseguí en Reininger's gracias a Leni- dice Mandee

-Hay no fue nada, solo trataba de hacer algo bueno por una amiga- dice Leni.

-Dime, ¿de que marca son sus botas?, es que pienso que debería cambiar las mías- dice Mandee.

-Ah… bueno… no estoy segura, las compre en rebaja- dice Bianca.

-¿En rebaja? pero se ve casi nuevas- dice Jackie observando las botas de Bianca.

-Es que suelo arreglarlas cuando ya se ven desgastadas- responde Bianca.

-Uhh, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes algún truco?- pregunta Mandee curiosa.

-Ah pues…- decía Bianca… pero suena la campana -Después les digo-.

-Leni, ¿tu nueva amiga almorzara con nosotras?- pregunta Jackie.

-Bueno… depende de ella, ¿quieres Bianca?- pregunta Leni.

-Pues… la verdad no me molesta la idea- responde Bianca, para felicidad de Leni y sus amigas, las cuales terminan abrazando a la misma Bianca, y ella termina regresando el abrazo.

* * *

Mientras Ash por su lado… el por fin alcanzo a las chicas rockeras.

-¡Oigan chicas!- dijo Ash.

-Mira Luna, ¡es Ash!- dice Sam.

-Ah hola Ash… ¡ASH!- grito Luna el cual se arregló levemente el cabello y tratar de ponerse cool mientras se apoyaba sobre un casillero.

-Que tal, que gusto verlas aquí- dice Ash.

-Veo que te inscribiste a nuestra escuela- dice Sam.

-Fue hace poco, necesitábamos volver a los estudios- responde Ash.

-Estupendo… Luna dale la bienvenida- dice Sam mientras Ash saluda a la Loud rockera con su mano.

Y Luna solo seguía apoyada en ese casillero, pero para no ser descortés frente a Ash, respira hondo y va a saludar… pero se termina resbalando y cayendo al suelo

-Hay no puede ser- dice Sam pegándose en la cara con su mano debido a la torpeza de su amiga.

-Uy amiga, debes tener cuidado donde caminas, que recién acabo de limpiar allí- los tres jóvenes voltean y ven a un hombre de aparentemente unos 45 años de piel clara y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con un trapeador.

Llevaba el típico uniforme de trabajo que consistía en un traje a cuerpo completo color azul marino acompañado de con un cinturón negro, además de zapatos negros, llevaba un gafete en su uniforme con su nombre en él.

-¡Woody!- gritaron tanto Luna como Sam al ver a aquel hombre, Sam rápidamente lo abraza, y Luna al levantarse lo abraza también.

-Jaja, como están mis rockeras favoritas, ¿disfrutaron su verano?- dice el llamado Woody feliz de ver a nuestro dúo de rockeras.

-Estuvo increíble- dice Luna.

-Sobre todo nuestro festival de rock- dijo Sam.

-Escuche de ella, ¿es cierto eso de que hubo un robot que controlaba el clima?- pregunta Woody.

-Como no te lo imaginas- dice Sam.

-Pero ya sabes, L-10 estuvo ahí para salvar el día- dijo Luna.

-Aahh… el chico héroe, eh oído hablar de él, si, ¿enserio es capaz de hacer tantas cosas con ese reloj que tiene?- dice Woody.

-Si supieras- dice Luna en voz baja.

-Ah oigan… ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunta Ash.

-Ah cierto, Ash, quisiéramos que conozcas a uno de nuestros amigos más cercanos en la escuela, Woody, el conserje- dice Sam.

-Qué onda chico- saluda Woody.

-Woody, él es Ash, su familia llego al pueblo hace un par de semanas, y hoy es su primer día aquí- dice Luna.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Woody- dice Ash.

-Un placer chico, pero solo dime Woody, que me digan señor me hace sentir viejo, pero te diré algo, si necesitas un consejo sobre algún tema, puedes venir conmigo-.

-Woody no solo es bueno en su trabajo, si no también es buen oyente, nos ayuda mucho en lo que sea- dijo Sam.

-Y que lo digas Sam, por ejemplo ese chico de allí, le dije como mejorar su lanzamiento en basquetbol y lo logro, a esa chica le dije que no exagere con el maquillaje y mírala ahora, resalta su belleza natural, y que decir de esas dos, les dije que nunca rimaran con YOLO- explica Woody.

-Uh si… aún recuerdo cuando a mí me pasó…- dice Luna mientras se frota los brazos -Nada bonito-.

-Qué bueno, entonces si necesito ayuda, vendré contigo- dice Ash.

-Y… díganme chicas, ¿acaso él es novio de alguna de ustedes? ¿Eh eh?- dice Woody preguntando de manera picara.

-Claro que no, él no es mi tipo… sin ofender- dice Sam.

-No lo haces- responde Ash.

-¿Entonces eres de Luna…?- preguntaba Woody.

-¡Nononononono…! no lo es… solo es mi amigo- dice Luna muy sonrojada mientras agitaba las manos.

-Oh, de acuerdo, nada más tenia curiosidad- dice Woody.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunta Ash a Sam confundido por la actitud de Luna.

-Tu tranquilo mi amigo, pero ahora dime, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?- pregunta Sam.

-Pues… por el momento necesito saber dónde está mi salón- dice Ash mostrando su horario de clases, con el número de su salón.

-Ese es el nuestro, te llevaremos, pero en el receso, tendrás el honor de recibir el recorrido personalizado de Lusam Shoud de la secundaria de Royal Woods, por favor no sacar brazos y mantenerse al corriente en todo momento- dice Sam.

-Jajajaja, que graciosa eres Sammy- dice Ash.

-Gracias amigo, vamos Luna, no queremos llegar tarde- dice Sam caminando hacia el salón, seguida por Ash.

-Ah… ah… si, ya voy- dice Luna siguiendo a ambos aun nerviosa por estar de cerca de Ash.

-Los vere despues chicos- se despide Woody mientras sigue limpiando el pasillo.

* * *

-Este lugar no es diferente a como era mi otra escuela… haber ¿qué clase me toca?- dice Devin mientras leía un su horario de clases, pero escucha algo que le llamo la atención, era Luan, la cual leía un guion acompañado de otro chico de su edad.

Era alguien de la piel clara y el cabello rizado de color castaño oscuro, lleva puesto una camisa abotonada azul claro y blanca de dos tonos, jeans gris oscuro y zapatillas blancas

-Oh si bellísima doncella, mirad aquí a tus plantas, pues con todo el abrasivo rigor, pues rendirse no creía, adorando en vida mía la esclavitud de tu amor- dice aquel chico de cabello castaño mientras leía aquel guion.

-Oh… callados de una vez o Don Juan, porque no poder resistir por mucho tiempo sin morir, jamás he sido afán- dice Luan mientras leía otro guion.

-¿Ah?… ¡Hola Luan!- dice Devin algo confundido por lo que acaba de ver.

-¡Devin! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Luan.

-Mis padres me inscribieron aquí… por desgracia- responde Devin.

-Lo sé, la escuela es de lo peor- decía Luan, que inmediatamente saca al Sr. Cocos -Es una tortura que dura cinco días a la semana-.

-Jejeje, tú lo has dicho Cocos- dice Devin.

-Ah… disculpa Luan ¿Él quién es?- pregunta el chico de cabello castaño.

-Uy, lo siento, mi culpa, Devin, quiero que conozcas a Benny- dice Luan presentando su amigo a su vecino.

-Ah, con que tú eres Benny, si Luan me ha contado de ti- dijo Devin.

-Y Benny, él es Devin Hathaway, su familia se mudó al frente de mi casa hace un tiempo y nos hicimos amigos- dijo Luan.

-Mucho gusto- dice Benny dándose un apretón de manos con Devin -Que cabello, quisiera tenerlo así-.

-¿Enserio? Normalmente la gente que conozco se burla de él primero- dice Devin.

-Te soy sincero, se ve genial- dijo Benny.

-Ah bueno… gracias, por cierto ¿Que hacían hace un momento?- pregunta Devin.

-Ayudaba a Benny a ensayar para una obra- responde Luan.

-Cierto, digamos que tengo cierta fascinación por el teatro, es mi pación salir al escenario y actuar frente a una multitud, expresando cada una de mis emociones- dijo Benny secundando lo que decía Luan.

-¿Teatro eh?, me recuerdas a mi primo, el también adora el teatro- dice Devin.

-¿Tienes un primo?- pregunta Luan.

-Historia para otra ocasión, la verdad en mi otra escuela estaba en el club de teatro… pero me echaron porque daba efectos que según… "daban ataques cardiacos"- dijo Devin

-O-k… oigan, ahora vuelvo, tengo que empolvarme la nariz- dice Luan retirándose -Eso significa ir al baño para las chicas- "dijo" el Sr. Cocos, dejando solos a Devin y a Benny.

-Ella es bastante divertida ¿no lo crees?- dice Devin.

-Mucho, una vez estuvimos juntos en una obra juntos- dice Benny.

-Sí, ella me conto, ¿fue Romeo y Julieta verdad?- pregunta Devin.

-Sí, que recuerdos… hasta la bese ese día, aquí entre nos… ella da buenos besos- le susurra Benny a Devin, el cual le levanta el pulgar -Pero… la verdad no pasó mucho después de eso-

-Pues… Luan me dijo algo así, ¿pero podrías darme tu versión?- pregunta Devin.

-Veamos… nos besamos, pero no hubo mucha chispa, si es que entiendes… creo que la verdad por más que nos gustáramos, no había química entre los dos- confiesa Benny.

-Vaya, es una pena- dijo Devin.

-Lo sé, ella una chica estupenda, solo espero que encuentre al que le de esa chispa- dijo Benny.

-Quien sabe, hay muchos ahí afuera, ojala ella encuentre el correcto- dijo Devin.

-Sí… bueno ahora cuéntame de ti- dijo Benny.

-¿De mí? Bien… yo administro un blog, es… como lo explico, temas poco comunes, ¡Cosas paranormales!- responde Devin, cuyo ambiente ahora parecía oscuro y usaba una linterna para dar un tono de terror.

-Uhhh…- dice Benny impresionado… pero la linterna se le apaga a Devin, y las luces del lugar se vuelven a encender.

-Hay tontas baterías- dice Devin tirando la linterna.

-¿Así que te gusta lo paranormal?- pregunta Benny.

-Oh si, libros, películas, programas, eventos, Cada cosa con temática fuera de lo real y completamente extraño tiene mi total atención- dijo Devin.

-Tengo que admitir que suena fascinante- dijo Benny.

-Y no solo público datos de interés o imágenes, si no también está mi sección de "Buscando lo extraño", donde me filmo a mí mismo y voy en búsqueda de cosas raras y paranormales para ponerlos en el blog- explica Devin.

-Se nota que tienes valentía amigo, no necesitarías… no sé, ¿un ayudante que te lleve la cámara?- dice Benny.

-_Hmm_… no lo había pensado, tal vez, normalmente mi amigo Dustin en Nueva York se ofrecía a hacerlo- dijo Devin.

-Pues… no soy ese tal Dustin, pero mi madre dice que necesito más pasatiempos, ¿qué tal yo?- se ofrece Benny.

-Hey, me gusta como piensas, pero para este trabajo se necesitan agallas de acero y un completo valor ante el peligro- dijo Devin.

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo Benny.

-Entonces estas contratado… advertencia: no hay paga- dice Devin.

-No me molesta, gracias por aceptarme… pero dime, ¿hace cuánto llevas en el pueblo?- pregunta Benny.

-Como unas… cuatro semanas, si mi memoria no me falla- dijo Devin.

-¿Ha sido difícil adaptarse?- vuelve a preguntar Benny.

-_Nah_, gracias a Luan me he adaptado bien, además hay más rarezas aquí que las que había en Nueva York ¿Qué me dices de ti?- ahora pregunta Devin.

-Yo no tengo mucho que contar, vivo con mis padres, mi madre tiene una panadería, me gusta el teatro desde que era niño, y también tengo una amiga que me apoya en eso aparte de Luan- dijo Benny.

-¿Y quién esa amiga?- pregunta Devin, en lo que Benny saca algo de su mochila, era una títere que se manejaba a base de cuerdas, la Sra. Flor de Manzano, la marioneta de Benny.

-Woow… ¿también tienes una?- dice Devin.

-Gusto en conocerte joven Hathaway- dice Benny dándole voz a su títere -Ella es la Sra. Flor de Manzano, está encantada de conocerte- dijo Benny en su voz real.

-Oh, qué bien… es… un placer también- dice Devin dándole la mano al títere.

-Es lindo saber que el joven Benjamin ha hecho otro amigo, normalmente es alguien tímido- "dijo" la Sra. Flor de Manzano -Oye, no deberías haber dicho eso-.

-_Ahww_… ya regrese, y como veo, siguen vivos, temía que se estuvieran matando uno al otro, pero veo que están haciendo todo un "espan-taculo"- dijo Luan, lo cual hace que ambos chicos se rían.

-Enserio eres divertida- dijo Devin.

-Oigan, las clases casi comienzan ¿Quieren entrar juntos?- sugiere Benny.

-Claro amigo, ¿vienes Luan?- pregunta Devin.

-Claro, hay que seguir el ritmo a "esco-ala" jajaja- dice Luan mientras rodea con sus brazos tanto a Devin como a Benny, mientras ambos chicos se vuelvan a reír por aquel juego de palabras.

* * *

-Y este es el gimnasio ¿Qué tal?- dice Lori mientras le enseñaba la escuela a Zack, junto al resto de las chicas.

-No está mal, se nota que están bien preparados- dijo Zack admirando el tamaño del gimnasio.

-¿Tienes algún talento en los deportes?- pregunta Becky.

-Bueno… juego basquetbol de vez en cuando, y algo de futbol americano- dice Zack, mientras Carol toca el brazo de este.

-Que firme esta…- dice Carol algo sonrojada.

-Ah… ¿gracias?- dice Zack medio confundido y se suelta -También suelo practicar algo de boxeo-.

-¿O sea que golpeas a los demás?- pregunta Dana algo desconcertada de esa revelación.

-Si… ah no… bueno, algo así, pero no se trata solo de golpear, más bien se trata de tener una buena coordinación mano, ojo, pie, estar atento en todo momento a los movimientos de tu rival, no sabes cómo o cuando atacara, y también reflejos y velocidad afinados, para moverte con agilidad en el ring esquivando los ataques de él adversario- dice Zack mientras hace unos movimientos al aire.

-Ya veo… perdón por juzgarte es solo… que no me gusta la violencia sin sentido- dice Dana.

-Yo también, pero lo hago para defender a mis hermanos de cualquier peligro, por eso siempre estoy alerta- dijo Zack.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Becky, y ella y Lori ven un balón en el suelo, y entonces para probar lo que menciono Zack… toman el balón y lo lanza.

Lo cual casi estaba por darle a Dana y ella se cubre… pero Zack la atrapa de inmediato.

-Guau…- tanto Lori como Becky estaban asombradas por eso.

-Ven, se los dije, pero no es fácil, son años de práctica- dice Zack girando el balón con su dedo -Me tomo bastante tiempo controlar esto- las chicas aplauden de la impresión, pero la más impresionada era Carol.

-Él es increíble- dijo Carol.

-¿No te lastimaste?- pregunta Zack.

-No… gracias por eso- dijo Dana sinceramente.

-Oye amigo, deberías inscribirte a uno de los clubes deportivos, les hace falta alguien como tú- sugiere Becky.

-No debe ser para tanto, además no soy tan bueno, solo tengo… habilidad- dice Zack lanzando el balón de espaldas y anota justo en el aro, lo cual hace que Lori y las demás se sorprendan aun más.

-Woow…- dicen Lori y las demás al unísono.

-Y eso no es nada, miren como lo hago con los ojos cerrados- dice Zack que toma otro balón y lo vuelve a lanzar con los ojos cerrados como dijo… sin embargo, esta vez pasa de largo, y termina golpeando a alguien

-Auch- el que se quejó, fue Bobby que ayudaba a llevar las cosas de educación física.

-¡Osito!- grito Lori corriendo hacia su lastimado novio.

-¿Osito?- dice Zack confundido.

-Es Bobby, golpeaste a Bobby- dijo Becky.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te lastimaste?- pregunta Lori preocupada.

-Estoy bien, solo un balonazo, es todo- dice Bobby frotándose la frente -¿Que fue eso?… ¿Y quién es el?-.

-Ah, lo siento viejo, fue mi culpa, soy Zack Hathaway, soy nuevo aquí, soy amigo de Lori-.

-¿Con que amigo eh?- dice Bobby acercándose a Zack.

-¿Que está haciendo?- pregunta Carol.

-Ni idea- responde Becky.

-Escucha amigo, tal vez seas amigo de Lori, más fuerte y…- decía Bobby que tuvo que mirar a Zack un poco más hacia arriba -Más… grande, pero, debo decirte, que no intentes hacerte ilusiones con mi chica-.

-¿Tu… chica?- pregunta Zack curioso al oír eso último.

-Si- dice Bobby abrazando a Lori por el brazo -Lori es mi novia, ¿no es así bebe?-.

-Sí, así es, lo soy- responde Lori.

-Espera… ahhhhhh, ya entendí, tu eres Bobby Santiago- dijo Zack.

-Sí, soy… espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- pegunta Bobby.

-¿Es broma? Lori habla de ti todo el tiempo, dice que eres el más apuesto, el más atento, el más sensible, y el mejor novio que ella puede pedir- dijo Zack.

-¿Hablas de mi todo el tiempo nena?- dice Bobby.

-Hasta con nosotras- dijo Becky, lo cual Dana y Carol asienten afirmando.

-Debo decir que tienes mucha suerte amigo, ella es una gran chica, trátala bien, ella lo merece- dijo Zack.

-Ah gracias, soy Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr.- Zack se confunde por ese nombre tan largo -Oh Bobby para los amigos- ambos entonces se dan la mano.

-No te preocupes Osito Bubu, jamás aria algo que dañe nuestra relación, además él no es mi tipo… sin ofender- dijo Lori.

-No lo hace- dijo Zack.

-Pero el mío si…- dice Carol en voz baja, pero Becky y Dana la ven raro -No dije nada-.

-Oye… lamento la amenaza- dijo Bobby.

-Comprendo bien, la verdad no es la primera vez que me pasa, varias chicas siempre me andan coqueteando, y sus novios me han dado más de una amenaza-.

-Guau, eso debe ser duro- dijo Bobby.

-No tanto, digo, no es muy inteligente amenazar a alguien que es más alto que tu- dice Zack mientras compara su altura con la de Bobby, y Lori y las chicas no evitan reírse -Bueno, espero que nosotros si podamos ser amigos-.

-La verdad ya me estas cayendo bien- dice Bobby… pero en ese momento suena la campana.

-Hay no, díganme pronto donde queda este salón- dice Zack enseñando su papel con su horario, y Becky y el resto señalan hacia un lado afuera del gimnasio -Gracias, las veo luego- entonces se va corriendo.

-Nos vemos papucho- dice Carol, haciendo que el resto la mire raro -Digo… Zack, eso-.

* * *

Regresando con el trio de amigos conformados por Luna, Sam y Ash, llegan al salón, donde ya habían algunos jóvenes adentro, y sentados en sus pupitres, entonces Luna y Sam se sientan en dos lugares uno al lado del otro.

-_Hmmm_…- Ash buscaba un buen lugar para sentarse, y ve un asiento desocupado y se sienta, al ver que ese lugar estaba justo al lado de… -Hey Luna, ahora somos compañeros de escritorio, ¿genial no?-.

-Sí, que lindo que estemos juntos…- decía Luna… hasta que rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir -¡Digo! que, estemos junto a mi… ¡en tu asiento! si, en tu asiento, y yo en el mío, a una distancia respetable, jejeje…-.

Ah… si, bueno, sí tú lo dices- responde Ash algo confundido debido a esa actitud de Luna.

Entonces alguien entra al salón, pero no era un maestro, era un hombre bastante mayor de cabello castaño bien peinado, vestido con un traje azul con camisa rosa debajo y una corbata morada, era director de la secundaria Franklin

Estaba acompañado de una mujer de piel clara de 40 años, llevaba lentes negros y un uniforme que consistía en un saco negro de manga larga encima de una camisa abotonada color blanco, una falda negra y tacones negros altos, se le notaban un par de arrugas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Ash.

-Es el director, Edward Franklin- responde Sam.

-Y ella, es la sub directora, Agatha McDugal… no la mires directo a los ojos

-¿De qué hablan? no puede ser tan…- decía Ash.

-¡Todos callados, ya!- grito la Subdirectora McDugal, lo cual fue suficiente para que todo el salón, incluyendo el mismo Ash se callaran.

-Ya vi el por qué- susurra Ash.

-Gracias Sra. McDugal- dice el director Flanklin mientras se aclara la garganta -Buenos días a todos estudiantes, primero que nada, espero que hayan pasado un buen verano y que hayan disfrutado bastante con su familia y amigos-.

Algunos alumnos iban a opinar y hablar de sus vacaciones… pero por la presencia de McDugal fue suficiente para que ninguno dijeron nada.

-Pero ahora volverán a la rutina, clases, exámenes, estudios, y demás, así que bájense de las nubes, es momento de regresar a la realidad- dijo la Sra. McDugal.

-Con esa actitud nunca tendrá marido- dice Luna en voz baja.

-Bien, veo muchas caras conocidas, y algunas nuevas- dice el director mirando a Ash, que era por el momento el único nuevo del salón -Y para empezar el día, quiero darles la última noticia del día, el Sr. Stain, su maestro a cargo, no se presentara-.

Esa noticia hicieron todos con excepción de ash se sorprendieran por esa noticia.

-Lo sé, luego de 30 años con nosotros, fue una sorpresa bastante grande, pero él ha decidido renunciar a su trabajo, con el propósito de según el, cumplir su sueño de poder viajar por el mundo junto a su esposa en su casa rodante- dice el director Flanklin explicando el asunto, pero entonces Sam levanta la mano -¿Si, señorita Sharp?-.

-¿Quién será el maestro ahora?- pregunta Sam.

-Paciencia, a eso voy, bueno, dado la circunstancias me vi en la labor de buscar a un nuevo maestro a cargo de su grupo, y luego de una larga búsqueda, eh encontrado a alguien perfectamente capacitado- dijo el director Franklin, mientras le da una señal a alguien que estaba afuera del salón, y efectivamente alguien entra al salón.

Se trataba de un hombre que podría aparentar unos 32 a 34 años, pero parecía joven para su edad, tenía el castaño claro tirando a rubio, despeinado y algo largo, y un poco de barba de chivo.

Usaba un saco color gris-negro de mangas largas abierto, sobre una camisa de color blanca abajo con una corbata negra y blanca a rayas, pantalones rojos carmesí atados con un cinturón negro, y zapatillas negras con una raya roja a cada lado, además de un brazalete gris en su muñeca izquierda.

-Buenos días, director Franklin, buenos días también a ustedes alumnos- dijo el adulto de traje.

-Él es Robert Krattford, ha demostrado un gran conocimiento en distintos campos de enseñanza, tiene un título universitario y sabe cómo entablarse con los jóvenes, el será su nuevo maestro a cargo- explica el director Franklin.

-Gracias por la introducción director, yo me encargo de aquí ahora- dijo el S. Krattford.

-Diviértanse con su nuevo maestro, y buena suerte, la van a necesitar- dijo la Sra. McDugal retirándose mientras parece que hace una risa malvada

-¿Cuál es su problema?- pregunta Ash susurrando, pero Luna no sabía que responder.

-Gracias por aceptar el cargo- dijo el director

-Un placer, ahora déjeme a estos chicos a cargo, confié en mí, les daré buenas enseñanzas- dijo el Dr. Krattford, mientras el director Franklin se retira del salón.

Y una vez que el director y la subdirectora se fueron, el Sr. Krattford mira a sus nuevos alumnos, lo cual hace que todos se pongan nerviosos.

-Un placer conocerlos a los dos- susurra Sam a sus dos amigos, mientras Luna traga saliva, y Ash se veía inquietado.

-Uh… al fin se fue- dice el Sr. Krattford, mientras se afloja la corbata, algo que confunde a los alumnos, pero luego se desordena el cabello, y se desabrocha la chaqueta -Así está mejor… bien, ahora sí, qué onda a todos-.

-Ah… ¿que acaba de pasar?- pregunta Luna.

-Ah, ¿eso? fue un pequeño teatro que hacía para despistar a esa McDugal, enserio esa mujer da miedo- dijo el Dr. Krattford.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Ash.

-Este es mi verdadero yo, así que dejen esos nervios de lado, no soy un monstruo- dijo el Sr. Krattford, lo cual hace que los chicos suspiran aliviados -Ahora mejor iniciemos presentándonos, y por favor el nuevo estudiante empiece-.

Entonces algunos alumnos miran al puesto de Ash, el cual era el nuevo.

-Ah bueno… mi nombre es Ash, Ash Hathaway, vengo de Nueva York, tengo 15 años y… me gusta el skate y pasarla bien-.

-Gracias joven Hathaway, espero buenas cosas ti- dijo el Sr. Krattford.

-Gracias maestro- dijo Ash.

-Oigan, si gustan, pueden decirme Sr K, digo si es que les acomoda más- dijo el Sr. Krattford.

-Claro, Sr. K- dicen todos los alumnos al unísono, entonces uno a uno todos los demás alumnos como Luna o Sam se presentan ante el Sr. Krattford para conocerse.

-Muchas gracias chicos, ahora ya terminando las formalidades, es hora de la clase- dijo el Sr. Krattford, mientras los alumnos se desaniman al oír eso -Según tengo entendido su primera materia de la semana es biología, ¿tienen sus libros a mano?-.

Todos los alumnos sacan sus libros de aquella materia de sus mochilas.

-¿Todos listos? Bien, ahora tírenlos- dicen el Sr. Krattford, lo cual hace que todos los alumnos se confundan, y lo hagan -Así está mejor, para los métodos que uso yo no necesitan los libros, digamos que aprenderán distintas materias, al estilo Krattford-.

Del bolso que había traído consigo, saca una bata de laboratorio y se la coloca.

-Iniciemos el experimento- dijo el Sr. Krattford.

* * *

Algunas horas después, por fin llegamos al receso, y en el patio, se ven dos chicas sentadas jugando con consolas portátiles.

La primera es una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, cabello de un color rojo claro atado en una coleta atrás de su cabeza, tenía pecas en sus mejillas y se le notaban frenillos.

Su vestimenta consistía en una capucha color rosa con el estampado de un dinosaurio, una falda color azul claro, calcetines rosas y unas zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos.

La otra chica tiene aproximadamente de la misma edad, de cabello hasta los hombros color rubio, pero con un mechón de color azul claro, llevaba una blusa de rayas horizontales de color negro, blanco y celeste de mangas largas, un pantalón jean hasta los tobillos de color azul, y unas zapatillas negras con detalles blancos.

-Oh sí, te gane…- dice aquella pelirroja.

-Oye, no sabía que ese tenía ataques súper efectivos- dijo la chica rubia.

-Pues olvidaste que tenía doble tipo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Que sean 3 de 5- dijo la rubia.

-Pues dalo por he…- iba a responder la chica rubia, cuando…

-¡Cuidado voy pasando!- las dos chicas voltean y ven a Ash llegar con su skateboard, y entonces ambas chicas rápidamente se agachan, y Ash salta encima de ellas, aterrizando sin ningún rasguño al otro lado con su skate -Lo siento-.

-Oye loco, ten cuidado por donde vas, casi nos golpeas, tu enorme ton… ton… tooooon…- la chica pelirroja se quedó sin habla al ver directamente a Ash a la cara -

-Enserio lo lamento, no alcance a verlas, ojala no las haya lastimado- dice Ash, pero la chica pelirroja estaba sin palabras y tartamudeando.

-Bah… bah… bah…

-Ah, ¿ella se encuentra bien?- pregunta Ash a la amiga de la pelirroja.

-En que rayos pensabas chico nuevo, casi nos golpeas con tu tabla de skate, Kat dile algo- dice la chica rubia… pero su amiga estaba en trance -¿Kat?… ah… ¿Katie?… holaaa- agita su mano frente a la pelirroja.

-¡Woohh!, eso fue increíble Ash! no sabía que tenías tanto control en esa cosa- dice Sam llegando junto a Luna.

-Les dije que era bueno, esta preciosidad de aquí nunca me ha fallado- dice Ash abrazando su preciado skateboard.

-Pues te ganaste mi total admiración, y apuesto a que Luna opina lo mismo, ¿eh amiga?- dice Sam, pero Luna solo estaba con cara de chica enamorada mirando a Ash.

-Gracias, siempre doy mi 100x100… ah, una vez más lamento haberlas casi atropellado chicas… eh… no me sé sus nombres- dice Ash.

-¿Chicas? De cuales chicas… ah, eres tu- dice Sam mirando de mala gana a la otra chica rubia.

-Sharp- con una mirada entre cerrada.

-Ah… ¿las conocen?- dice Ash.

-Déjame presentarnos, me llamo Elaine Harrison y ella es mi gran amiga, Katie Bolton- la llamada Elaine pellizca a su amiga de nombre Katie para que reaccione.

-¡Auch!, ¿porque hiciste?- decía Katie, hasta que Elaine le apunta al frente -Vaya vaya, pero si es Cruna Loud-.

-Me llamo Luna, son cuatro letras, no es difícil de recordar- dice Luna enojada al ver a Katie.

-No me importa, y tu guapetón, nos veremos pronto- dice Katie acariciando con su mano la cara de Ash, aunque esto le hacía raro al skater -Byper- le dice a Luna y Sam.

-¿Byper?- dicen Luna y Sam.

-Bye Perdedoras- se despiden Katie y Elaine chocando las manos mientras se ríen por la broma que le hicieron a las rockeras, lo cual hiso que Luna y Sam gruñan frustradas y molestas por eso.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo siempre nos engañan con eso?- dice Sam.

-Y yo como voy a saber, no soy adivina- dijo Luna.

-Chicas… ¿me pueden decir que rayos fue eso?- pregunta Ash.

-Ellas son Katie Bolton y Elaine Harrison, digamos que… tenemos ciertos "problemitas" con ellas, desde hace unos años - dice Sam.

-A ellas les gusta molestarnos diariamente, ya sea burlándose de nosotras o haciéndonos bromas- dijo Luna.

-Y siempre olvida tu nombre- dijo Sam.

-Si… yo me molesto en aprenderme el suyo debería mínimo hacer lo mismo- dice Luna apretando el puño molesta.

-Ya tranquilas, mejor ignórenlas y vamos a comer- propone Ash.

-Buena idea, nos morimos de hambre- dicen las chicas mientras se van acompañadas de Ash.

Mientras en otro lado del patio… se ve a Devin y Benny sentados en una pequeña banca.

-Por fin, moría de hambre- dice Devin.

-Igual yo- secunda Benny.

-Es hora de comer- dicen ambos a la vez mientras sacan sus almuerzos de sus mochilas… pero lo de hoy… no era de su preferencia.

-¿Quieres intercambiar?- pregunta Devin.

-Claro- dice Benny, y ambos intercambian sus almuerzos y empiezan a comer.

-Sabes, es bueno tener un amigo con quien intercambiar cosas, normalmente no soy mucho de hablar con los demás- dijo Benny.

-Conmigo es al revés, normalmente los demás no hablan conmigo- dijo Devin.

-¿Y ese Dustin del que me hablabas?- pregunta Benny.

-Él… digamos que es la excepción, el resto me encuentran raro- dijo Devin.

-Me cuesta creerlo, eres muy agradable- dijo Benny.

-Gracias, que amable, tú también eres simpático, sabes algo, quisiera mostrarte algo, tengo un libro que me gusta leer aquí, tal vez a ti te interese- decía Devin que iba a alcanzar su mochila, pero termina tirando la de Benny -Hay no, lo siento-.

-Tranquilo, fue un accidente- dice Benny levanta su mochila, pero se le termina cayendo algo que estaba dentro -Ou, no se supone que esto se callera-.

-Espera, ese es un…- dice Devin preguntando por el juguete de Benny.

-Es mi figura robot japonesa, Mecha X-2047D, es de edición limitada- dijo Benny.

-Woow- dice Devin asombrado.

-No debería traerla, pero buscaba algunas partes en el taller de mecánica para ver si podía agregarle algunos detalles- responde Benny.

-¿Esta escuela tiene un taller?- pregunta Devin.

-Sí, ¿porque la pregunta?- pregunta Benny.

-Es que… este es mi pequeño secreto, soy fan de la robótica- dice Devin.

-¿Robótica?- dijo Benny.

-Sí, mira esto- dice Devin sacando algo de su mochila, y lo que haya sacado, impresiono a Benny.

-No inventes, ¡¿Tú también tienes un Mecha X?!- dijo Benny.

-Sí, el R-4930J- dijo Devin.

-¡Es una edición casi limitada! ¿Cómo hiciste…?- pregunta Benny.

-Simple, conozco a alguien- responde Devin.

-Genial… dime ¿Que me sugieres para mejorar el mío?- pregunta Benny, mientras Devin observa detenidamente al juguete.

-_Hmmm_… simple, unos kunais- sugiere Devin

-¿Kunais? uhh, porque jamás lo pensé, eres bueno- dice Benny.

-Gracias, aunque solo es una sugerencia

-Oye amigo…- dice Benny y Devin voltea curioso -¡Mecha-pelea!-.

-Oh, ¿eso quieres? pues, reto aceptado- dice Devin, y ambos jóvenes empiezan a jugar a que sus juguetes empiezan a pelear entre si -Te destruiré mi honorable enemigo-.

-Aun no has visto nada de mí- responde Benny mientras ambos continúan jugando, sin saber que Luan ve eso desde lejos, y ríe un poco.

Mientras, por otra parte… Bianca hablaba con Leni y sus amigas.

-Y esa es la historia de porque tenemos un komodo de mascota- dice Bianca contando la historia de cómo adoptaron a Dragon.

-_Woooo…_\- dicen Jackie y Mandee impresionadas.

-Les dije que era interesante- dijo Leni.

-Es increíble que tengan algo así como una mascota- dijo Jackie.

-Si… mis padres ni si quiera me dejan tener un gato, la alergia al pelo de mi madre y eso- responde Mandee.

-Que duro suena eso, digo… tener una mascota es estupendo… también es trabajo duro pero vale la pena al tener una tierna compañía a tu lado- dice Bianca.

-Por eso tenemos cuatro en mi casa, Charles y los demás son muy lindos cuando se lo proponen- dice Leni.

-Y yo suelo dudar si querer ser veterinaria- dice Jackie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? es lo mejor del mundo- dice Bianca.

-Es que… digo tener a un montón de animales cerca de ti, y que sus vidas y salud dependan de ti, creo que es mucha presión- responde Jackie.

-Para mí sería un honor ser veterinaria, yo haría lo que sea por los animales, incluso por el más feo- dice Bianca.

-¿Enserio? haber… ¿leones?- pregunta Mandee.

-Son como gatitos con mucho pelo- dijo Bianca.

-¿Cocodrilos?- pregunta Jackie.

-Adoro como gruñen cuando le rascas bajo la mandíbula, son como Dragon- responde Bianca.

-¿Osos?- pregunta Mandee otra vez.

-Calme a uno cuando era más niña- responde Bianca.

-¿Caballos?- pregunta nuevamente Jackie.

-Son de mis favoritos- responde Bianca.

-¿Babosas?- pregunta Mandee.

-Si… digo no ¡No no no! ¡Eso no!- con esa respuesta, Bianca mientras tiembla de miedo -Lo siento pero… no puedo, las babosas, sé que son animales también pero… con ellas… _ewww_, no puedo, simplemente no-.

-Hay lo siento... entonces tampoco te acercarías a una araña…- decía Mandee.

-¡Arañas! ¡¿Dónde dónde?!- grito Leni con bastante pánico, siendo rápidamente abrazada por Jackie.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no hay arañas aquí, ninguna te hará daño- dice Jackie tranquilizando a Leni.

-Ah pues… mi hermano tiene una tarántula, así que si, eso incluye hormigas, escarabajos, abejas, mantis…- decía Bianca.

-¿También cucarachas?- pregunta Mandee y Bianca asiente -¿Por qué hay una justo en tu hombro- ella junto a Leni y Jackie retroceden levemente por el asco-.

-Oh, hola amiguito, perdón pero ahora no puedo hablar, estas poniendo nerviosas a mis amigas- dice Bianca dejando a la cucaracha con cuidado en el suelo, y esta se va -Adiós…- al voltear, ve a las chicas sin palabras -¿Qué?-.

-Leni, ella es única- susurra Jackie a Leni.

-Ya lo seeee- responde Leni.

-Y Bianca, ¿hay algún otro pasatiempo que tengas?- pregunta Mandee.

-Pues, me gusta ser porrista…- decía Bianca.

-¡¿Eres porrista?!- gritan Jackie y Mandee a la vez.

-Bueno… más bien lo fui, antes de cambiarme de escuela era la capitana del equipo de porristas- responde Bianca con cierto orgullo, lo cual hace que Jackie y Mandee se acerquen a ella curiosas.

-¡¿Como?!- pregunta Jackie.

-¿¡Tienes habilidades?!- pregunta Mandee.

-Ah… si, algo- dice Bianca.

-Muéstranos- dicen las dos amigas de Leni ansiosas por ver las maniobras de Bianca.

-Ah… está bien solo espero no estar fuera de práctica, pero…- dice Bianca tomando aire y preparándose con algunas flexiones -Aquí voy…-.

Entonces Bianca mueve sus brazos de izquierda a derecha mientras daba un leve brinquito con cada movimiento, e inmediatamente alzar sus manos hacia arriba, después colocar sus manos en sus caderas y luego agacharse y rápidamente ponerse de pie y alzar sus manos al aire mientras da un giro.

Inmediatamente después da algunos pasos hacia adelante mientras movía las caderas y después fingir que lanzaba algo de sus manos y dar una voltereta hacia la izquierda, después tres a la derecha, dos nuevamente a la izquierda y terminar con un mortal a la derecha y aterrizar en el suelo con sus pierna derecha hacia adelante y la izquierda hacia atrás y sus manos levantadas.

Una vez terminada esa actuación, Leni, sus amigas y varios jóvenes que vieron esa demostración, comenzaron a aplaudirle a Bianca.

-Ah… gracias a todos… hey, no estoy tan oxidada como creía- decía Bianca, que inmediatamente voltea al escuchar dos aplausos cerca de ella, y eran precisamente dos porristas.

-Eso que acabo de ver, fue increíble-.

-Sin duda, ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Ah… Bi-Bianca… Ha-Hathaway-.

-Bien Bianca Hathaway, esperamos que vengas a las pruebas de porristas que se realizaran pronto- ambas porristas se empiezan a retirar.

-Creo que pronto tendremos nueva capitana- le susurra a la otra porrista.

-Eso espero, Wong me cae mal-.

-¿Qué?… ¿fue todo eso?- pregunta Bianca a Leni y las demás.

-Te ofrecen ser porrista amiga- dice Leni que junto a Jackie y Mandee le aplauden.

-Oh… vaya, no me esperaba para nada esto- dice Bianca conmocionada.

-¿Cómo fue en tu otra escuela?- pregunta Mandee.

-Pues… fue…- decía Bianca… hasta que se escucha el timbre.

-Oh no, hay entrar a clase- dice Jackie.

-Oh bueno, ¿puedo contarles la historia después?- pregunta Bianca.

-Claro- responden Leni y sus amigas, y entre las cuatro entran a la escuela para entrar nuevamente a clases.

* * *

Finalmente las clases de hoy habían terminado, varios estudiantes salen corriendo de la secundaria, y uno de ellos, Zack, camina directo a Auto-Saurio, y entra al asiento del conductor mientras espera al resto de sus hermanos…

-Al final fue un buen día- dice Zack.

¿Qué tal hermano?- dijo Devin que fue el primero de sus hermanos en salir.

-Hola, ¿No te metiste en problemas?- pregunta Zack.

-Para nada, de hecho el día no estuvo tan mal, hice un nuevo amigo, allí esta, ¡nos vemos Benny!- se despide Devin, mientras Benny le regresa la despedida mientas se sube a una pequeña van.

¿Conque hiciste un amigo eh?- dice Zack curioso.

-Puedo ser agradable cuando quiero- responde Devin en su defensa.

-Adiós chicas- dice Bianca saliendo de la escuela bastante alegre.

-Te ves muy feliz Bianca ¿Todo bien en tu primer día?- pregunta Devin.

-Con excepción de algunos coqueteos de chicos… todo bien, Leni me presento a sus amigas, muy agradables, iré de compras con ellas el viernes- responde Bianca.

-¿Chicas eh? ¿Y son solteras?- pregunta Zack.

-¡Zack!- grito Bianca.

-Jaja, solo bromeo- responde el mismo Zack, justo cuando Ash llega con su skate.

-Estoy listo para irnos hermanos- dice Ash que iba a subir a la camioneta.

-Oye, ¿qué es eso en tu espalda?, dice "de K.B.", y con un corazón…- dice Devin quitando aquella carta de la espalda de Ash, y la lee -"Desde que te vi, no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza, haces que todo mi ser se altere, y no descansare hasta que mío tú seas"… jajaja, vaya, a donde vayas no te salvas de tener admiradoras hermano-.

-No se burlen- dice Ash.

-Yo creo que es lindo, deberías tratar de darle otra oportunidad al amor- dijo Bianca.

-Es muy pronto para mí, por ahora quiero concentrarme ahora en lo que me gusta- dice Ash enseñando su skate.

-Si ya terminaron su teatro, es hora de ir por Julie- dijo Zack, en lo que el resto de sus hermanos se suben a la camioneta, y Zack arranca con camino a la primaria.

Pero al llegar… el lugar se veía algo, desordenada.

-Oh cielos… ¿qué paso aquí?- pregunta Bianca preocupada.

-_Mmph_… sea quien sea el conserje no hace muy bien su trabajo que digamos- supone Devin.

-Fue más que eso- dice Julie la cual ya estaba dentro de la camioneta, lo cual todos saltan de sorpresa, incluyendo al mismo Devin.

-¿Y tú a qué hora llegaste?- pregunta Zack.

-Cuando detuviste a Auto-Saurio y empezaron a hablar- dijo Julie.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a la escuela?- pregunta Ash.

-Solo fue un ataque de tres sujetos locos, nada grave- responde Julie, la cual fue rápidamente revisaba por sus cuatro hermanos mayores.

-¿No te lastimaste?- pregunta Bianca revisando los brazos de Julie.

-No tienes chichón- dice Devin revisando la cabeza.

-Y tiene todas sus muelas… se te nota una carie allí- dice Ash revisando la boca.

-Sus rodillas y codos no tienen rasguños- dice Zack.

-¡Ya ya! ¡Estoy bien! no me paso nada, Lincoln se encargó de ellos- dice Julie sentándose en su lugar, y los cuatro suspiran aliviados -Pero luego cuando salimos se veía algo triste-.

-¿Triste porque?- pregunta Ash.

-No lo sé, pero… no dejaba de ver su reloj desde que los derroto- responde Julie.

-No se preocupen, de seguro estará bien, digo, que es lo peor que puede pasar- dijo Devin.

-Creo que tienes un punto- dijo Bianca, en lo que Zack vuelve a dar marcha a la camioneta para regresar a casa.

* * *

Un rato después, los hermanos finalmente habían vuelto a casa.

-¡Ya volvimos!- grito Julie siendo la primera en entrar a casa, y debido a ese grito, Dragon llega corriendo, y empieza a lamer a Ash.

-Jajaja, ¿qué tal Dragon? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Me extrañaste amigote?- dice Ash.

Pero rápidamente Dragon empieza a lamer con cariño a Bianca, luego a Julie, y también a Devin, los cuales no evitaban reírse… pero cuando lo quiso intentar con Zack.

-Inténtalo, y dormirás afuera esta noche- dice Zack, lo cual hace que Dragon se entristezca.

-Hay no le hagas caso Dragoncito, sabes cómo es Zack- dijo Bianca, lo cual hace que Dragon se alegre nuevamente y le vuelva a dar lamidas -Jajajaja, yo también te quiero grandote-.

-Niños, no hagan tanto ruido, su Madre está durmiendo- dice Johnny saliendo de su habitación.

-Uh… lo sentimos Papá- dice Devin.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal su primer día?, ¿ninguno problema…? ¿Ningún problema Devin?- pregunta Johnny a sus hijos, pero al preguntarle a su hijo varón más joven, este solo el ceño y hace una mueca.

-Todos la pasamos bien hoy Papá- dijo Zack.

-No vas a creer lo que me paso a mí, primero hice muchos amigos, después hice más amigos, y después unos payasos raros atacaron la escuela, pero Linc…- decía Julie, pero Ash la caya.

-Ya pequeña, ya entendimos- dijo Ash.

-Ah sí… el Director Wilbur me llamo, me alegra que nadie haya salido lastimo, en especial mi pequeña princesa- dice Johnny acariciando el cabello de su hija menor.

-Jejejeje, hay ya Papi- dice Julie abrazando a su padre.

Más tarde, después de cenar… los cinco hermanos ahora estaban en la sala viendo su programa favorito, el cual al igual que los Louds, era el Barco de los Sueños.

-_Awww_, que romántico gesto- dijo Bianca.

-Pero no con ese traje, uso un moño y no una corbata, eso le costara puntos- dice Devin.

-Además mira lo que hace el otro ahora, le está cantando una serenata a la chica- dice Ash.

-Podrías hacer tú lo mismo cuando salgas con luna, jijiji- dice Julie.

-Ja-ja, por última vez, Luna y yo solo somos amigos- responde Ash.

-Por ahora- dijo Julie, mientras ven como uno de los hombres le da a la chica, un ramo de rosas de rubí.

-_Mmph_, yo podría hacerlo mejor- dice Zack.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- pregunta Bianca.

-No lo sé, pero puedo hacerlo, después de todo, soy guapo- dice Zack sacando un espejo de su bolsillo, y se sonríe mientras le brillan los dientes.

-Hay hombres- dice Bianca con cierta vergüenza hacia su hermano.

-Hey miren, creo que ya va a elegir- dice Devin.

-Que elija a Donnie, que elija a Donnie, que elija a Donnie- ambas hermanas esperaban que la chica eligiera al hombre que apoyaban… pero ella termina señalando a… -¡¿Qué?!-.

-Dang it- dice Zack.

-Jajaja, les dije que elegiría a Leonardo, ahora paguen perdedores- dice Ash recibiendo dinero de parte de sus cuatro hermanos.

-Suertudo- dice Devin frustrado.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. Veo unos audífonos muy brillantes en mi futuro…- decía Ash, hasta que le llega una pelota de goma a la cabeza, y al voltear, ve que fue Dragon quien la lanzo -Au… claro y un filete-.

Sin embargo… su actividad fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que provino de afuera, y al salir afuera, ve un humo saliendo desde el cuarto de Lisa.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Devin que estaba en el patio delantero junto al resto de sus hermanos y Dragon.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta, andando- dijo Zack y junto a sus hermanos van directo a la Casa Loud.

-Esperen chicos, iré con ustedes- dice Johnny que iba tras sus hijos, pero Ash lo frena.

-No Papá, quédate con Mamá, además estaremos bien, te lo prometemos- dice Ash

-Está bien, confiare en ustedes- dijo Johnny entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Mientras los cinco hermanos, más Dragon llegan afuera de la Casa Loud, y Zack empieza a golpear la puerta para que alguien le responda.

-¡Oigan habrán! ¿Qué paso allí adentro?- dice Zack que continuaba golpeando la puerta.

-Ojala no les hayan pasado nada- dijo Bianca preocupada, pero entonces algo cae frente a ellos, y era Lincoln con su traje puesto.

-Ah… Dang it- dijo Lincoln el cual es ayudado por Ash y Bianca a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien pequeño Loud?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Julie.

-Si se los digo no me lo creerán- dijo Lincoln, pero aterrizando en medio de la calle frente a ellos, llegan las chicas, pero con ciertos cambios en sus apariencias…

Ya que nueve de ellas… eran ahora híbridas entre humanos y nueve de los alienígenas originales del Omnitrix.

-Eso paso- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	2. Sin correa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Nota: Esto ocurre antes del capítulo 38**

* * *

**Sin correa**

* * *

En la gran ciudad de Great Lake City a tres horas de distancia de Royal Woods, se ubicaba el edificio Casagrande…

-Adiós Abuela, Sid y yo iremos al parque a…- decía Ronnie Anne que se iba a salir junto a su mejor amiga Sid, hasta que son detenidas por la abuela Casagrande.

-Un momento M'ija, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- pregunta Rosa a su nieta, pero ni Ronnie Anne ni Sid saben que responderle -Es fin de mes, hay que cobrar el alquiler de los departamentos-.

-Ah cierto, mi madre me dijo que le entregara este sobre- dijo Sid sacando un sobre de su bolsillo, y Rosa revisa y dentro traía algunos billetes.

-Gracias Sid, ahora M'ija, ¿podrías ir a cobrarle al resto de inquilinos? Yo lo haría, pero tengo que terminar la limpieza del hogar- dijo Rosa que levanta fácilmente el televisor para limpiar debajo.

-Bien… te veo después Sid- dijo Ronnie Anne que iba a hacer su trabajo.

-Voy contigo, de esa forma no harás este trabajo sola- dijo Sid,

-Bien… es mejor con compañía, vámonos- dijo Ronnie Anne retirándose junto a Sid del departamento, y ambas niñas van directo al apartamento del primer inquilino a cobrar.

Primero van al tercer piso, donde estaba hospedada la Sra. Flores, una joven de piel bronceada, cabello largo y negro y lápiz labial rojo, usaba una camisa rosa con mangas cortas y cuello blanco, falda roja y zapatos rojos.

Ella les entrega un sobre con dinero de la renta… y luego son sorprendidas por el ruido de una trompeta, que sin duda era del hijo de la Sra. Flores.

Luego van al cuarto piso, donde tocan la puerta de la Sra. Kernicky, una mujer mayor de cabello gris medio largo, cejas negras y gruesas y usa aretes cuadrados dorados con lápiz labial, su atuendo consiste en un cinturón blanco con una hebilla dorada en un vestido rosa junto con botas rosas más oscura.

Ella les entrega un choque como pago de la renta, y también unos caramelos a cada una.

En la otra habitación, se encontraba Margarita, una mujer alta caucásica de pelo negro y rizado acompañado de un moño, lápiz labial rojo y pecas en las mejillas, ella usa una diadema púrpura con una flor de naranja en el pelo, un vestido amarillo brillante, una bufanda rosa de pañuelo, un brazalete blanco en su mano derecha, aretes blancos y tacones morados.

Ella entrega un cheque y un vale por un corte de pelo en su peluquería, la cual Ronnie Anne lo guardaría para su prima Carlota.

En el departamento de al lado se hospedaba el Sr. Nakamura, un adulto asiático de cabello castaño con algunas canas y una hendidura en la barbilla. Lleva una camisa azul claro con botones amarillos, un chaleco negro con botón amarillo, una corbata azul oscuro, pantalones gris oscuro y zapatos marrones.

Y una vez recibido el pago de la renta, inmediatamente van al último departamento del piso.

El cual era ocupado por Georgia, una mujer afroamericana con largas rastas, lleva una camisa de vestir lila, una túnica lavanda, un collar dorado, lápiz labial rojo y botas rojas.

La cual estaba acompañada por Miranda, una adolescente hispana de talla grande con cabello castaño esponjoso con una pequeña coleta con un sostenedor rojo, ella usa aretes de perlas blancas, lápiz labial rojo, una camiseta sin mangas a rayas amarillas, jeans azules, calcetines color canela y zapatos rojos.

Georgia le entrega dinero en efectivo sin ninguna objeción, y las niñas podían proseguir con su trabajo.

* * *

-¿Cuántos nos faltan por cobrar?- pregunta Sid mientras Ronnie Anne tacha otro nombre de la lista de inquilinos.

-Solo nos falta una familia, los Millers- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Los Millers? Estupendo… un momento pero ellos viven en el tercer piso- dijo Sid mientras llegan al departamento 3D.

-Sí, pero me gusta dejar lo mejor para el final- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras tocaba la puerta.

Y al abrir, estaba una mujer adulta de piel clara, cabello castaño claro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos aretes blancos. Su ropa consistía en una blusa sin mangas a rayas color amarillas y negras, unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias blancas.

-Hola niñas, ¿vienen por Dylan?- dice la señora saludando a Ronnie Anne y Sid.

-Hola Sra. Miller, de hecho… venimos a cobrar el alquiler- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Ah cierto, pero pasen- dice la Sra. Miller dándole paso a la mexicana y la asiática a su casa, y al entrar ven algo que les llamo la atención.

Allí estaba un adolecente de aparénteme unos 15 años, de cabello castaño oscuro algo desordenado, usaba una chamarra verde oscuro, con una camiseta blanca con una línea de color negro con un triángulo amarillo debajo, jeas vaqueros de color café y zapatillas verdes y blancas.

El cual le entregaba unas herramientas a alguien que se encontraba detrás del televisor.

-Qué onda Drake- dijo Ronnie Anne saludando al adolecente.

-Hola pequeña, perdón pero ahora estoy ayudando a mi hermanito a reparar el televisor… que el rompió- dijo el llamado Drake.

-Primero, te dije que no me llames hermanito, prefiero hermano o brother viniendo de ti, en segundo lugar pásame ese alicate- dice el chico mientras Drake pasa la herramienta.

-Déjame adivinar, intentaste un truco en casa y por accidente te estrellaste con el televisor- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Sid se ríen.

Y entonces el chico sale de allí al ponerse de pie, viendo que se trataba de un chico de cabello corto de color castaño claro, con algunas pecas en las mejillas, llevaba una capucha azul abierta encima de una camiseta a rayas blanca y negra, unos jeans azul claro y zapatillas a cuadros blancos y negros, además usaba una gorra azul al revés.

-No me culpen chicas, adoro probar algo extremo- dijo el niño que se trataba del llamado Dylan, la cual choca los 5 con Ronnie Anne y con Sid.

-Cariño, tu padre llamo del trabajo, olvido unos documentos importantes y su almuerzo, se los puedes llevar- dijo la madre de Dylan.

-Seguro Mamá- dijo Dylan recibiendo un maletín y una lonchera -Ah chicas… les importa llevar a Duke a dar una vuelta, tiene que hacer sus necesidades-.

Apunta a un golden terrier con un collar en el cuello y una correa en su boca.

-Seguro amigo- dicen Ronnie Anne

-Lo que sea por estar cerca de este lindo perrito- dice Sid acariciando la cabeza la cabeza de Duke, para luego recibir una serie de lamidas por parte de Duke, causando la risa de Ronnie Anne y Dylan.

-Oh, y no lo suelten de la correa, es travieso- dijo Dylan.

-Tu tranquilo amigo- dijo Ronnie Anne cerrando la puerta.

-¡Duke, te dije que hay no!- grito Sid desde afuera del departamento.

* * *

Un rato después en el parque de la ciudad, ambas niñas estaban al lado de un arbusto, mientras Sid sujetaba la corre, ya que dentro del arbusto se encontraba Duke haciendo sus necesidades.

-Bueno, ya que terminaste, y estamos en el parque como planeamos, ¿Qué dices si hacemos lo nuestro amiga?- sugiere Ronnie Anne.

-¿Pero, y Duke?- pregunta Sid.

-Mientras no lo sueltes estaremos bien, además… tengo hambre, vamos por un perro caliente- dice Ronnie Anne, haciendo que Duke se asuste -No tú, ósea salchichas- al explicarle eso al perro, se tranquiliza.

Entonces ambas niñas caminan directo al carrito, pero el dueño del carrito de nombre Bruno, les detiene con la mano.

-Nah ah, tengo una nueva regla, nada de perros- dijo Bruno.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- dijeron las niñas.

-Recuerdan aquella vez que les ayude a ocultar un montón de perros en mi carrito- explica Bruno.

-Fue una emergencia y además te pagamos- dijo Sid.

-Lo sé, pero no me quiero arriesgar otra vez- dijo Bruno, sin embargo a las niñas les gruñe el estómago, querían una salchicha con todo, pero no podían dejar solo a Duke, se lo pensaron mucho… pero sus estómagos ganaron.

-Espéranos unos segundos nomas Duke, ya volvemos- dice Ronnie Anne atando la corre a un árbol, mientras ella y Sid corren al puesto de salchichas.

* * *

-Uff… creí que moriría de desnutrición- dijo Sid comiendo su salchicha.

-No exageres… pero si, ya quería comer algo delicioso a parte de la comida de la Abuela- dice Ronnie Anne que junto a Sid chocan sus salchichas -Bueno amigo ¿te portaste…?- sin embargo, no vieron a Duke allí, solo estaba el collar en el suelo y la correa aun en el árbol -¿Bien?-.

-Ah… ¿Duke se fue?- pregunta Sid.

-Duke se fue- responde Ronnie Anne… pero luego ambas niñas empiezan a gritar debido al descuido que han causado.

-Esto es malo, muy malo, le prometimos a Dylan que cuidaríamos a su perro, ¡y se ha perdido!- gritaba Sid histérica mientras sacudía a Ronnie Anne por los hombros -¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-.

-Ok, ok, descuida, lo último que debemos hacer es entrar en pánico, relájate, no es la primera vez que perdemos un perro- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Es verdad, esa vez fueron Nelson, Ninja, Sr. Buttercup, Fluffy y Pickle…- decía Sid.

-Si si, entendí, ahora debemos hallar a Duke o de lo contrario… Dylan nos odiara de por vida- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso no puede pasar, yo aprecio cada amistad, y lo último que quiero es que un amigo me odie por el resto de la vida- dice Sid.

-¡Hay que encontrarlo, ya!- grita Ronnie Anne, pero antes de correr, te terminan de comer sus perros calientes de un bocado -Ahora que estamos satisfechas, ¡A encontrarlo ya!- ambas niñas parten para buscar al perro de su amigo.

-¡Duke!- grito Sid revisando unos arbustos.

-¡¿Duke?!- grito Ronnie Anne revisando debajo de un banco.

¡Duke, aquí!- grito Sid viendo dentro de un árbol.

-¡Ven perrito, Duke!- grito Ronnie Anne encima de una fuente tratando de que el perro venga hacia ella.

-Ven ven bonito- dice Sid silbando mientras movía una rama, sin embargo ambas escuchan un ladrido a lo lejos.

Entonces Ronnie Anne y Sid corren hacia aquella dirección dónde provino el ladrido y se esconden detrás de unos arbustos, y ven como Duke le ladraba a una ardilla que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¡Ahí esta!- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Vaya, eso fue fácil- dijo Sid.

-Hay que ir pronto por él, tú a la izquierda y yo por la derecha y lo atraparemos por ambos lados- dice Ronnie Anne y ambas asienten y se separan.

Ronnie Anne se queda en el mismo arbusto, mientras Sid se esconde detrás de un árbol que estaba al frente, a la izquierda de Duke, Ronnie Anne le enseña tres de sus dedos para dar cuenta atrás… y entonces cuando termina, da una señal y ella sale del arbusto y corre hacia Duke, y Sid hace lo mismo desde su propio lado y ambas se lanzan…

Sin embargo Duke ve como aquella ardilla salta de aquella rama y aterriza sobre su cabeza y corre, y Duke enojado por eso corre detrás de ese roedor, y evitando a las dos niñas, haciendo que ellas choquen entre sí.

-Auch… sin ofender, pero tienes la cabeza dura- dijo Sid sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo se…- dice Ronnie Anne, y ambas ven a Duke alejarse, mientras perseguía aquella ardilla -Hay no, ¡haya va!- ambas corren tras Duke.

La ardilla paso a través de un arbusto, Duke lo sigue dejando un hueco en el mismo arbusto, mientras Ronnie Anne y Sid corren tras Duke, dejando aquel arbusto partido en dos.

Un mimo se encontraba haciendo sus trucos ahí, pero logra esquiva al perro que seguía persiguiendo a la ardilla, haciendo una cara de sorprendido aun quedando mudo, pero luego Ronnie Anne choca con él mimo y cayendo al suelo, Sid se detiene y la levanta y continua siguiendo a Duke, mientras Ronnie Anne se disculpa con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Después de salir del parque, la persecución continuaba por la avenida, la ardilla y Duke saltan de una alcantarilla, pero las chicas no la ven y caen por ella, mientras Duke aun persiguió a la ardilla, sin embargo Ronnie Anne y Sid salen por otra alcantarilla y logran ver a Duke y prosiguen a seguirlo, la ardilla salta por unos botes de basura, pero Duke los atraviesa mandándolos a volar… los cuales terminan cayendo sobre Ronnie Anne y Sid, haciéndolas caer con basura.

Llegando a una construcción unos hombres trabajaban poniendo cemento en el piso, pero la ardilla entra al cemento, pero termina saliendo rápido de allí, mientras Duke salta sobre el cemento sorprendiendo a los tipos, mientras que Ronnie Anne y Sid al ver el cemento, tratan de frenar… sin embargo no alcanzan y terminan cayendo en él, quedando llenas de cemento fresco.

La ardilla se detiene y se posa sobre un hidrante… pero Duke la ve sobre un hidrante, el cual quita la tapa soltando agua a alta presión, pero Duke alcanza a evitarla y continuar persiguiendo a la ardilla, mientras que Ronnie Anne y Sid iban saliendo de la construcción algo incomodas debido al cemento, y ven… que el agua del hidrante les llega, lo cual hace que se quite¿n el cemento de encima.

Sin embargo la ardilla corre por su vida, y Duke aun la seguía persiguiéndola.

-Dylan tenía razón, ese perro es inquieto- dijo Sid.

-Vamos, no podemos rendirnos, si no volvemos con Duke, Dylan y su familia nos mataran- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y si llamo a mi Mamá para que nos diga como atrapar a un golden terrier que persigue una ardilla sin parar?- pregunta Sid.

-Si te das cuenta de lo que dijiste ¿cierto?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Si… bueno, ¿y que sugieres?- pregunta Sid.

-Creo que sé a quién llamar… sígueme- dijo Ronnie Anne yendo a otro lado.

-No tan rápido… tengo cemento y agua hasta en la ropa interior- dice Sid tratando de caminar.

* * *

Regresando al parque, Ronnie Anne saca su teléfono, y llamando a su padre por videochat.

-Hola Papá- dice Ronnie Anne llamando a su padre, Arturo Santiago desde Perú.

Un hombre latinoamericano con cabello negro y peludo con barba y bigote a juego, llevaba una camiseta verde claro con un estetoscopio colgado en el cuello, jeans azules, medias blancas con rayas horizontales anaranjadas y zapatos rojos.

-_Chulita, que gusto que me llamaras, ¿cómo estás?_\- pregunta Arturo a su hija.

-Bien… estoy bien, ah, estoy con Sid, mira- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¡Hola Sr. Santiago!- dice Sid.

-_Hola Sid, ¿haz cuidado que Ronnie Anne no se meta en problemas?_\- pregunta Arturo.

-Muy tarde- dice Sid.

-_¿Qué?_\- pregunta Arturo al no entender lo último que dijo la amiga de su hija.

-Ah… ¡nada, nada!… jeje… ah, oye Papá, qué harías tu… si, hipotéticamente, ¿uno de los animales de Perú con los que trabajas se perdiera?… y tuvieras que ir a buscarlo- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-_Hmmm… esa es una pregunta muy específica_\- dice Arturo.

-Ah… bueno…- dice Ronnie Anne insegura y tratando de buscar una excusa.

-_Bueno bueno, en ese caso… yo lo que aria seria buscarlo, tratando de atraerlo con las cosas que le gustan, o ir a los lugares que sean de su preferencia, y si todo falla, tratar de conseguir que venga por su cuenta llamándolo con algo que solo él sepa reconocer_\- explica Arturo.

-Perfecto, gracias Papá, te llamo después- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-_Ah, de acuerdo, adiós linda_\- dice Arturo, mientras Ronnie Anne termina la llamada.

-Muy bien, tenemos un plan… ¿qué le gusta a Duke?- pregunta Sid.

-Pues, perseguirse su cola, jugar en el lodo, rascarse en la alfombra- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Estas describiendo a Duke o a Carlitos?- pregunta Sid.

-Oh, y le gusta la carne, sobre todo los chorizos- dijo Ronnie Anne, en lo que Sid sonríe y levanta el pulgar.

Un poco después, ambas dejan un montón de chorizos en mitad del suelo, mientras las niñas esperaban escondidas detrás de unos bancos, vigilando que llegara Duke.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando?- pregunta Sid.

-_Hmmm_… 20 minutos- dice Ronnie Anne lanzando una pequeña piedra para alejar a un ave que quería comerse esos chorizos.

-Estoy aburrida- dice Sid.

-Yo también…- dice Ronnie Anne, ya que ambas se les notaba cansada debido a que sus ojos s estaban cerrando… y por poco se quedan dormidas.

Hasta que finalmente escucharon algo y ambas rápidamente salen rápido de esos arbustos, pero para su mala suerte no era Duke, eran muchos animales peleando por esos chorizos, varios perros, algunos gatos, ratas y palomas.

-Oh… Sid, ¿alguna imitación tuya puede alejar a todos esos animales?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Puedes apostarlo…- dice Sid mientras se acerca a aquellos animales -Veamos si les gusta el leopardo de las nieves-.

Entonces Sid toma aire e intenta simular un rugido amenazante para alejar a aquellos animales… pero en lugar de espantarlos, los animales le empiezan a gruñir.

-Ah… no funciono… ¡Corre!- grito Sid, y ambas niñas corren por su vida, siendo perseguido por aquellos animales, sin embargo Duke finalmente había llegado al lugar y se pone a comer a aquellos chorizos.

* * *

Un rato después… las chicas regresan al mismo lugar con algunos raspones en la cara, sus cabellos en desorden y su ropa tenía arañazos y ciertas partes casi rotas.

-Esos animales… siguen sin compararse a esos gatos- dijo Sid en lo que Ronnie Anne asiente de acuerdo con su amiga.

-¡Es Duke!- dice Ronnie Anne deteniendo el paso de Sid, viendo que Duke estaba durmiendo en el mismo lugar donde se había comido los chorizos -Vamos por el…-.

-Espera, esta vez déjamelo a mí- dice Sid mientras bebe un poco de agua de una botella, todo era para tener sus labios húmedos y… dar un silbido con sus dedos, lo cual logra que Duke despierte y vaya corriendo hacia las niñas.

-Sid ¡eres genial!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-Mi madre me lo enseño, ven perrito, ven con nosotras- dice Sid alzando los brazos para que Duke salte hacia ella…

Pero justo antes de dar ese salto… una red llega a atrapar a Duke, el cual era propiedad de un perrero de la ciudad.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, un callejero corriendo libre por aquí, no en mi turno- dice el perrero mientras mete a Duke dentro de su camioneta.

-Sr. Perrero espere, debe dejar ir a ese perro- dice Sid.

-Sí, es la mascota de nuestro amigo, mire, aquí tenemos su collar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo niña, un perro sin collar aunque sea por un momento, es un callejero- dice el perrero mientras se enciende su camión y se aleja.

-Es el fin, Dylan nos odiara para siempre cuando se entere de esto- dijo Sid.

-Aun no, tenemos tiempo, debemos rescatarlo, antes de que Dylan…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-¿Antes de que yo que?- ambas chicas se asustan y caen, debido a que Dylan llego sin previo aviso

-Guau, ¿qué les paso? ¿Acaso esos gatos los atacaron? ¿Y dónde está Duke?- pregunta Dylan.

Tanto Ronnie Anne como Sid se miraban nerviosas y se les notaban porque empezaban a sudar, no sabían que decirle, y trataban de buscar una excusa…

-¿Chicas? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunta Dylan.

-¡No! ¡Nada está bien!- grito Sid.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Dylan.

"Dylan… ¡el perrero se llevó a Duke!- grito Sid de rodillas y llorando, mientras Ronnie Anne bajaba la mirada arrepentida mientras muestra el collar.

-¡¿Que que?!- grito Dylan sin creer lo que escucho.

-¡Lo sentimos! ¡Perdónanos! ¡No pensé que se quitaría el collar!- gritaba Sid aun llorando.

-Oh rayos, esto está muy mal- dice Dylan.

-Lo sé… nos debes odiar con toda el alma- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Miren, eso para después, primero debemos ir a rescatar a mi perro- dijo Dylan.

-Y como, conozco a ese perrero, y no deja ir a ningún perro que atrapa- dijo Sid.

-Descuiden, tengo un plan- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Enserio?- dicen Sid y Dylan, mientras Ronnie Anne le sonríe confiada al lector.

* * *

Ya de noche, cerca de la perrera municipal, apoyados contra la pared, se encontraban tres sombras los cuales se encontraban vestidos de trajes negros de cuerpo completo y unas mascaras negras que cubrían sus rostros, revelando ser los protagonistas de esta historia.

-¿Me puedes repetir tu plan?- pregunta Sid.

-Es fácil, entramos por esa ventana que casualmente está abierta, Dylan bloqueara las cámaras de seguridad, mientras yo usare este pasador de Carlota para sacar a Duke de su jaula y tu Sid vigilaras por si viene el perrero.

-Me parece un buen plan- dijo Dylan.

-Comienza la Operación: Rescatar al golden terrier- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras los tres chicos chocan las manos, y entonces se ve a Dylan ayuda a Sid, mientras ella ayuda a Ronnie Anne a llegar a la ventana -Más arriba-.

-Es todo lo que puedo, no eres precisamente ligera- dijo Sid.

-Dilo por mí, yo estoy abajo, y las dos no son precisamente unas plumas- dijo Dylan, mientras Ronnie Anne hacia esfuerzo por llegar… hasta que se escucha un sonido que vino por atrás, y Sid lo huele.

-Puajj… cuidado a donde apuntas- dice Sid.

-No me culpes, recuerda que la Abuela le hecho frijoles a sus burritos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Espera, ¿hicieron burritos y no me invitaron?- pregunta Dylan.

Mientras la propia Ronnie Anne finalmente logra llegar a la ventana y sube hasta ella, y ella ofrece su mano a Sid para que suba, y ella logra subir, al igual que Dylan que se habia sujetado de los pies de Sid.

-¡Lo logra…!- gritaba Sid, hasta que Ronnie Anne y Dylan le cubren la boca para que se callara -Lo siento- dice en voz baja.

-Busquemos a Duke, rápido- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a Sid saltan de la ventana y aterrizar en el suelo, mientras Dylan cubría los lentes de la cámara de seguridad con una foto, Ronnie Anne y Sid por su parte usaban unas linternas para alumbrar las jaulas.

-¿Duke?- pregunta Ronnie Anne viendo una jaula, donde estaba un perro de raza san bernardo.

-¿Duke?- dice Sid revisando otra jaula donde había un chihuahua.

-Hay muchas jaulas aquí, ¿cómo encontraremos a Duke?- pregunta Ronnie Anne que resisaba otra jaula donde había perro salchicha.

-Ya se- dice Dylan chasqueando los dedos al habérsele ocurrido una idea, y aterriza en el suelo junto a las chicas -Solo hay algo que no puede resistir Duke de los otros perros-.

-¿Ladrarle a la luna llena? ¿Oler traseros? ¿Perseguir gatos?, porque puedo hacer un gatito bebe- dice Sid preparando otra de sus imitaciones a la vez que pone ojitos tiernos -Miauu…- sin embargo eso hace que un doberman de una jaula que estaba a su lado le empiece a ladrar, haciendo que Sid grite y salte del susto hacia los brazos de Ronnie Anne.

-Hay Sid… ¿decías gran D?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, y Dylan empieza con un silbido con sus dedos.

-Aquí Dukey… mira, tu favorito, carne de cerdo con mantequilla de maní- dijo Dylan, logrando que a lo lejos, se escuche un ladrido de felicidad -Ese es, reconocería su ladrido donde fuera- dijo mientras corre hacia donde se escuchaba el ladrido.

-¿Le gusta la carne con mantequilla de maní?… iught- dice Sid algo asqueada.

-¿Estas cómoda?- pregunta Ronnie Anne viendo que Sid seguía en sus brazos.

-Ups, lo siento- dice Sid bajando de allí y yendo detrás de Dylan.

-¡Duke!- gritan los tres a la vez, mientras el Golden terrier de Dylan labraba feliz de ver a su amo y amigas mientras menea la cola.

-Descuida amiguito, te sacare, le diré a Lame-O que le dé gracias a su hermana por enseñarme el truco con el pasa…- decía Ronnie Anne preparándose para usar el pasador en el candado pero… no había candado, era un panel con botones -¡Dang it!-.

-Descuiden, yo liberare a Duke- dice Sid que empieza a oprimir botones al azar, pero cada intento que hacia daba el mismo resultado.

-**ACCESO DENEGADO**-.

Sin embargo, Sid seguía intentando usar todos los códigos que se le ocurrían aunque sin ningún cambio en el resultado.

-Eso es genial…- dice Ronnie Anne con sarcasmo -Primero perdemos a tu perro, nos caímos de una alcantarilla, nos llenamos de cemento y nos atacan más animales, y ahora no podemos sacar a Duke de allí, que es lo peor que puede pasar ahora- pero al haber dicho eso… las luces del lugar se prenden y los tres niños voltean.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!- dijo el perrero con su red a los tres niños.

-Allí esta lo malo… ¡corran!- grito Dylan que sin otra opciones, empieza a correr junto a las niñas.

-Ah no, no lo harán- dice el perrero persiguiendo a los tres niños.

Ronnie Anne y Dylan corrían por sus vidas mientras el perrero los perseguía… pero por otro lado, Sid se quedó atrás al ver algo que le llamo la atención, un botón rojo cerca por donde entro el perrero.

-Brillante, podría… no, no puedo… pero es tan brillante… pero sería una trampa…- decía Sid sacando una flor de su bolsillo -Lo hago… no lo hago, lo hago… no lo hago- decía mientras sacaba los pétalos de aquella flor.

Por su lado, Ronnie Anne y Dylan se detienen y se juntan detrás de unas jaulas para recuperar el aliento…

-¿Lo perdimos?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Creo que si… ¿y Sid?- pregunta Dylan.

-No lo sé…- decía Ronnie Anne… que luego junto a Dylan son atrapados por una red… y ven que fue el perrero.

-Jajaja, pequeños vándalos, así los quería agarrar, ¿con que invadiendo propiedad privada eh? veamos que tiene que decir esto la policía- dijo el perrero.

-Ok amigo, este es el fin, lamento haberte metido en esto, y lamento haber perdido a tu perro- dice Ronnie Anne.

-No, no fue su culpa, creo que debí haber sido más precavido cuando les di a Duke…- dijo Dylan.

-Debes odiarme justo ahora- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Hey, jamás podría odiarte, eres una de mis mejores amigas, aun que nos metimos en esto, me alegra que sea contigo- dice Dylan con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Claro que si- dijo Dylan, en lo que ambos chocan los puños, seguido de un abrazo.

-Que tierno… pero aun así están en muchos problemas… oigan ¿No eran 3? ¿Dónde está la otra?- pregunta el perrero cuando…

La alarma de aquel lugar sonaba en todo el lugar, a la vez que todas las jaulas de los perros se abren, haciendo que todos pudieran salir.

-Ohh… con que eso hace este botón- dice Sid que al final si oprimió el botón, mientras los perros que habían salido de las jaulas, miraban con enojo y furia al perrero.

-Oh… esto se ve mal- dice el perrero que quería alejarse, pero… todos los perros se abalanzan sobre el para atacarlo… formando la clásica nube de humo alrededor de ellos, y entonces Sid aprovecha de quitar la red de encima de sus amigos.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Sid.

-Esperen…- dice Dylan haciendo su silbido, y de una jaula abierta, sale Duke que salta a los brazos de Dylan, y corren fuera de la perrera… pero antes, Sid regresa.

-Guauuuuuu... ósea gracias en perruno- dijo Sid.

-Ya entendimos Sid- dicen Ronnie Anne y Sid arrastrando a su amiga asiática afuera de la perrera.

* * *

Después de eso, los tres regresan hasta llegar afuera de los departamentos Casagrande.

-Duke, que alegría verte de nuevo, no te vuelvas a escapar así otra vez ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que me hiciste sentir?- dice Dylan a la vez que Duke le da una lamida en su mejilla -_Awww_, también te quiero amigo…- entonces deja a su perro en el suelo -Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Y nosotras prometemos no volver a soltar la correa cuando nos encargues pasear a Duke- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Y… ¿estamos bien?- dice Sid.

-Claro que si… solo… tengan más cuidado, saben que Duke es mucho más trabajo de lo que aparenta- dice Dylan en lo que Duke da un ladrido para afirmar.

-Nos dimos cuenta… uh, que día- dice Sid sentándose en el escalón del edificio.

-Allí están niños, ¿Por qué están vestido así?- pregunta Rosa, mientras que los tres chicos trataban de buscar una excusa -Bueno no importa, mejor entren a cenar hice mis famosos tacos de barbacoa-.

-Oh si, tacos, muero de hambre, ¿quieren venir?- pregunta Ronnie Anne a sus amigos.

-¡Claro!- responden Sid y Dylan, a la vez que Duke ladra en señal de afirmación.

Y entonces todos entran al edificio Casagrande a comer después de una loca aventura.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	3. El Piloto original

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Nota: Esto ocurre después del capítulo 39**

* * *

**El Piloto original**

* * *

En una casa ubicada en alguna parte de Royal Woods, vemos a la amiga de Sarah Parker, Alice Wattson en el ático de la casa adaptada para parecer un estudio casero, y por su expresión… se les notaba impaciente.

-¿Dónde está Tom?, en dos hora empieza el programa- dice Alice viendo la hora en su reloj -Espero que valga la pena su tardanza…- decía hasta que escucha que tocan la puerta del ático -¡Esta abierto!-.

Entonces alguien entra al ático, era un chico de piel clara que usaba anteojos, y de la misma estatura que Sarah y Alice, de cabello castaño oscuro, llevaba una camisa abotonada en el cuello color azul con una línea de un tono más claro, jeans azules oscuro y zapatos color café.

-¿Cómo estás Alice? ¿Llego tarde?- pregunta aquel chico de lentes.

-No, nos queda una hora y 55 minutos ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Tommy?- pregunta Alice.

-Primero, es Tom, y segundo, traje esto- dice Tom enseñando una especie de tela de color verde.

-¿Nos hiciste esperar tanto por una tela verde? Mi abuela tiene muchas de esas en su casa- dice Alice algo desilusionada.

-Es una pantalla verde, que usare para efectos en Ali-cción en vivo, con ustedes al frente y el programa que tengo ahora, puedo poner cualquier efecto que quieran- dijo Tom.

-Ah, por ejemplo una tormenta de nieve o que estemos en la luna- dice Alice.

-Exacto… ¿y Sarah?- dijo Tom.

-En el baño, se comió un sándwich que deje en el refrigerador hace dos días- dijo Alice.

-Ou, pobrecita- dijo Tom, a la vez que se escucha que tiran la cadena.

-Uff… así está mejor, ah… lo siento, creo que apeste un poco tu baño, no entraría ahí en un par de horas- dijo Sarah.

-No importa, mi Mamá nunca va al baño a esta hora, cuando vaya ya tu olor se abra ido- dice Alice.

-Hay Tommy llegaste, ¿y ese mantel?- pregunta Sarah.

-Es una pantalla verde- dijo Tom.

Ah, como el de las películas, podrías poner una imagen de bruce lee y hacer como que peleo con el- dice Sarah simulando que empieza a dar golpes y patadas al aire.

-No pidas imposibles, por ahora solo puedo poner escenarios- dijo Tom.

-Pero saben una cosa…- decía Alice lanzando unas botellas de agua a sus dos amigos -Este web show no sería posible sin ustedes dos a mi lado-.

-¿De que estas hablando?, fue tu idea en hacer el programa en primer lugar y pusiste el lugar para hacerlo- dijo Tom.

-Talvez, pero Sarah es la de las ideas y ella hiso el control…- dice Alice que oprime un botón del control y se escucha unos aplausos.

-Pero Tom es el que ajusta los sonidos para el programa de la semana, además el trajo el equipo de grabación y él sugirió el nombre- dice Sarah.

-Bueno bueno, digamos que fue gracias a los tres, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunta Tom y sus dos amigas asienten, y entre los tres chocan los cinco.

-_Ahww_… ¿recuerdan cómo iniciamos todo esto, el programa, los chistes, los grandes comentarios que nos llegan?- pregunta Sarah.

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue hace solo dos años- dice Alice abrazando a su amiga con el brazo y empiezan a mirar a la pared, para confusión de Tom.

-¿Por qué miran a la…?- decía Tom, hasta que Sarah con su brazo hace que mire -Ohhh… ahora lo veo, lo recuerdo muy bien…-.

* * *

_Hace 2 años… en una escuela primaria. _

Se ve a un director de piel morena con algo de calva frente a un espejo, mientras trataba de acomodarse una peluca… pero cuando escucha que la puerta de su oficina se abre, el director tira su peluca y se sienta en su silla cerca de su escritorio.

-Parker, entra aquí enseguida- dice una maestra cuyo aspecto indica que está cerca de ser la tercera edad, mientras le grita a alguien que entre a la oficina.

Ahí llegaba Sarah, que se veía muy diferente a como se ve actualmente, su cabello era totalmente rubio pero igual de rebelde y sin perforaciones en la oreja.

Su vestimenta era una camisa de mangas cortas de color magenta con una estrella en el centro, mientras que los extremos de las mangas eran de color amarillo, pantalones largos de color azul marino, zapatillas y una gorra de color magenta colocada al revés.

-Toma asiento- dice el director mientras Sarah se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio -Sra. Parker, se me informo que usted se metió en otra pelea-.

-Si… lo hice por una sencilla razón…- decía Sarah.

-Yo sé porque, porque tu familia es una pandilla de bestias, Gabriel ya parece un adolecente de 16 con ese cuerpo, Nicolás es un ruidoso de primera, y que decir de Tyler que gracias a dios ya es problema de la secundaria- dice aquella maestra.

-¿Y qué hay de Henry?- pregunta el director.

-Ah, él se salva… a pesar de que hiso estallar el laboratorio antes de graduarse pero se le perdona por haber limpiado- dice la maestra.

-No, le juro no fue por pura brutalidad… vera, mi amigo Tommy estaba siendo agredido por otro niño y…- decía Sarah.

-Fuiste a salvarlo al coste de romperle dos dientes a ese otro chico- dijo el director mientras Sarah asiente.

-Requeriré que sus padres vengan a hablar sobre esto- dice la maestra.

-No creo que sea necesario ir tan lejos, pueden solucionarlo con una reprimenda- dijo el director.

-Creo que tengo algo, escucha Sarah, estoy a cargo del concurso de talentos de este año, así que como castigo vendrás el sábado a grabar las audiciones mientras por fin YO disfruto un descanso para variar- dijo la maestra entregándole una hoja a Sarah.

-¿Ah qué?, pero le prometí a mi hermano Gabe que iría a su partido de basketball ese día- dijo Sarah.

-Eso consigues por empezar a pelear en los pasillos, ¡así que largo!- grito aquella maestra mientras que Sarah sale rápido de la oficina.

Mientras en los pasillos, se encontraba una niña de cabello largo pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, usaba una camisa amarilla de manga corta y unos shorts negros, se trataba de Alice Wattson a la edad de 11 años.

-¡Sarah!- grito Alice corriendo hacia su mejor amiga que recién había salido de la oficina del director -¿Tuviste problemas?-.

-Y muchos, por suerte no me suspendieron- dijo Sarah caminando hacia su casillero.

-¿Entonces qué castigo te pusieron?- pregunta Alice.

-Pues, pasare mi sábado aquí grabando audiciones para el concurso de talentos- dijo Sarah.

-Uy, que lastima… argh, sabes que, te hare compañía para que no te mueras del aburrimiento- dice Alice al ver el ánimo de Sarah.

-Hay gracias, ahora recuerdo porque eres mi mejor amiga- dice Sarah tomando un libro de su casillero y caminar hacia otra parte.

-Porque soy una persona adorable- dice Alice siguiendo a Sarah.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Sarah caminaba de regreso a su casa, pero antes de abrir la puerta…

-¡Hola Sarah!- Sarah voltea hacia la derecha, y ve que el que lo llamo, era un niño que saludaba desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-Hola Tommy- dijo Sarah regresando el saludo a aquel niño que salía de su casa.

Aquel niño se trataba de Tom a los 11 años, de una estatura más baja que sus dos amigas en la actualidad, usaba un sweater con cuello de tortuga de color azul encima de una camisa, pantalones largos y zapatos color café.

-¿Tu madre te fue a buscar de nuevo?- pregunta Sarah en broma.

-Ya sabes cómo es, ¿Qué cuentas?- pregunta Tom.

-No mucho, solo que perderé un sábado por salvar tu trasero- dijo Sarah.

-Ou… lo siento- dijo Tommy.

-_Nah_, ya estoy acostumbrada a los golpes que me da la vida- dice Sarah abriendo la puerta… solo para ser mandada a volar por un ruido que salió desde su casa.

-¡Gracias Casa Parker! Hola hermanita- dijo Nick de unos 13 años.

-Adolorida, pero estaré bien, ¿Esta Ty? Necesitare su cámara para mañana- pregunta Sarah.

-Estará en su lado del cuarto preparando una nueva broma- dijo Nick.

-Gracias hermano- dijo Sarah.

-¿Necesitas una cámara? Yo podría…- decía Tom, pero Sarah por las prisas cierra la puerta -Ah ok… te diré después-.

Sarah sube las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, y luego tocar una de las puertas que serían los cuartos de sus hermanos.

-Pase-.

Sarah abre la puerta lentamente, y primero arroja su zapato el cual le car una aceite encima, y Sarah sonríe y entra pero… le caen un montón de plumas, ocasionando la risa de su hermano Ty el cual tenía 12 años en ese momento.

-Nadie está a salvo del maestro de las bromas hermana, tú lo sabes- dijo Ty.

-Si si, lo digas- dice Sarah quitándose las plumas de encima -¿Me prestas tu cámara? Mañana debo estar en la escuela a grabar audiciones-.

-Si podría- dijo Ty.

-¡Sí!- grito Sarah.

-Pero no lo hare- dijo Ty.

-¿Porque?- pregunta Sarah, en lo que Ty enseña su cámara rota -Dang it-.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sarah entra al auditorio por la entrada principal, pero al voltear…

-Oh por dios…- dice Sarah que se sorprendía por lo que vio.

Ya que en una esquina, se encontraba Tom con su laptop y varios equipos tecnológicos útiles, como cámaras, luces, y varios cables que conectan los aparatos a una especie de software.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunta Tom.

-Solo… te pedí prestada tu cámara ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta Sarah.

-Bueno, esa es una cámara de alta definición con un micrófono hipercardioide de condensador con un triple de fibra de carbón de cabeza de fluido lento… ah y les compre a ti y a Alice unos jugos y beigels- dice Tom explicando lo que son sus aparatos, además de mostrar una bandeja con alimentos.

-Hola chica, hola Tommy- dice Alice entrando por la salida de emergencia del auditorio.

-Hola Alice, atrapa- dice Tom lanzándole un beigel a Alice, la cual atrapa y empieza a comer.

-No se supone que traerías una cámara…- dice Alice.

-No preguntes por favor, apenas puedo memorizar los balances de blancos de una cámara- dice Sarah.

-Muchos bromean sobre eso hasta que la piel se les torna magenta- dice Tom, lo cual deja confundida a las chicas -¿Soy el único que presta atención en las clases de biología?-.

Un rato después… ambas chicas estuvieron sentadas cerca de un escritorio para observar y ver quiénes serían los indicados para participar en el concurso de talentos, mientras Tom grababa las audiciones con su cámara.

Un chico intento interpretar una línea de una obra francesa, interpretando el mismo a dos personajes charlando, lo cual causa que Sarah y Alice no le presten atención y se aburran.

Una chica estaba tocando un violín de tamaño adulto, y mientras a Sarah ya le daba sueño, Alice ya se encontraba dormida debido a lo aburrida que es la música de violín.

A continuación, una chica tocaba la trompeta mientras brincaba sobre un saltador, algo que si llamo la atención de las niñas, al tal punto que en verdad animaban a que aquella niña siguiera tocando y saltando.

Luego pasaría otro chico que intentaba hacer una rutina cómica, y de hecho fue tan malo que Sarah y Alice fingieron reír para no herir los sentimientos de aquel muchacho, el cual una vez que se retiró, las chicas empezaron a decir lo malo que fue aquel acto.

-Fue malo- dijo Sarah.

-Malo, fue terrible, con ese corte de cabello y sus anteojos se parecen a nuestra maestra, la que nos odia- dijo Alice.

-Sí, excepto que ese chico no tiene esa horrible verruga en su cara- dijo Sarah, a lo que Tom continuaba grabando aquella charla que tenían sus amigas.

-Lo sé, porque aun la tiene ahí- dijo Alice.

-Parece que tuviera una mosca muerta en su cara- dijo Sarah haciendo que ambas se rían.

-Enserio cualquiera lo confundiría con un grano mal formado- dijo Alice, mientras que Tom se reía en voz baja mientras seguía grabando.

-Bueno, sería mejor continuar, todavía hay que ver… a 11 chicos más- dijo Sarah.

-Con suerte nadie puede ser peor que el último chico- decía Alice que no podía estar más equivocada.

Ya que en el escenario había un chico que intentaba hacer sonidos de rap mal hechos, e incluso simular que giraba discos de mesclas.

-Me equivoque, si hubo alguien peor- dijo Alice mientras ella y Sarah esperaban a que ese niño terminara su acto.

* * *

Ya de noche, ambas niñas estaban en la sala de la casa Parker mirando la televisión.

-Guau, que tarde es, ¿a qué hora viene tu Mamá por ti?- pregunta Sarah.

-_Hmmm_… como en una hora más- dice Alice mirando la hora.

-Bien, eso nos da tiempo para ver si Tommy puso las audiciones en línea- dijo Sarah tomando su laptop para revisar lo ya dicho -Le dije que las subiera a _FaceWoods… _¡NO!-.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No tienes internet? ¿O Tommy no subió las audiciones?- pregunta Alice.

-No, nos subió a nosotras- dice Sarah mostrando el video a su laptop, específicamente la parte donde hablan de la verruga de su maestra.

-¡Esas somos nosotras!- grito Alice

-¡Lo sé!- grito Sarah

-No se supone que nos grabara a nosotras, hicimos tonterías y nos comportamos como idiotas todo el día…- dice Alice.

-Esto es malo, nos burlamos de nuestra maestra y su fea verruga- dijo Sarah.

-Esto es malo, si ella ve esto…- decía Alice.

-¡Cualquiera puede verlo! ¡Esta en _FaceWoods_!- gritaba Sarah alterada.

-Ya amiga, relájate… serénate… mira las visitas, solo lo han visto 27 personas, no creo que la maestra verrugosa lo haya visto- dice Alice actualizando el estado de la página -Oh no… creo que ya no son 27…-.

-Si… porque son ¡27.000!- grito Sarah aún más histérica, haciendo que Alice cayera de la silla.

Unos minutos después… Sarah vuelve a entrar a su casa, mientras traía a un casi adormilado Tom, el cual estaba con su pijama puesto.

-Ya dime cual es el problema… que estaba a mitad de 10 horas de sueño- dijo Tom.

-¿Por qué nos grabaste en las audiciones de hoy?- pregunta Alice.

-Ah… Porque eran muy divertidas- dijo Tom

-¡Pues no debiste subirlo a la red sin nuestro permiso!- grito Sarah.

-No lo hice, edite las audiciones antes de subirlas a internet- dice Tom tomando la laptop de Sarah para verificar, pero se dio cuenta que se había equivocado -Oh oh…-.

-Sí, ¡tienes que quitarnos de la red genio!- grito nuevamente Sarah.

-Ya ya, denme un segundo- dijo Tom mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

-Esto está muy mal, cualquier persona en el mundo con un solo clic puede ver lo que hicimos y dijimos hoy… y que pensar de nuestra maestra cuando lo…- decía Sarah.

-¡Ja! ¡Listo! Aquí dice que si lo desea, este video será removido…- decía Tom, lo cual hace que las chicas se tranquilicen… -Mañana en la mañana-.

-Tommy… ¿Sabes cuantos millones pudieron ver eso?- dice Alice.

-Oigan, antes de que se molesten más, _FaceWoods_ tiene un libro de visitas, hay que ver lo que la gente dice de este video, aquí hay uno… "Sarah y Alice, ustedes dos me hicieron reír, risas"-.

-Eso solo lo dices…- decía Alice.

-Aguarda, aquí uno de BadGuy82, "Sarah y Alice, chicas son graciosas ¿Cuándo será el siguiente programa?" y ChicoLoco dice… "Chicas, ustedes son mejores que la basura que hay aquí en _FaceWoods_"-.

-Guau… nos aman- dijo Sarah.

-Sí, más que a la basura- dijo Alice.

* * *

Lunes en la escuela…

-¿Dónde está la maestra? ¿Y si vio el video?- pregunta Sarah nerviosa.

-Calma, el video fue quitado ayer en mañana- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué tal si lo vio antes de que lo quitáramos?- pregunta Sarah.

-Era Domingo, quizás fue a una iglesia o pasar la tarde con sus gatos- dijo Alice tratando de calmar a su amiga, pero justo llega la maestra y ambas tratan de mantener compostura.

-Hola Parker, Wattson- dice la maestra.

-Que tal…- dice Alice.

-Buenos días maestra… tuvimos unos problemas al subir el video, así que aquí tiene un DVD de cada chico que audiciono- dijo Sarah.

-Hay gracias… solo espero que no se rompa con mi horrible verruga- dijo la maestra, haciendo que las chicas habrán mucho los ojos.

-Creo que… ya lo vio- dijo Alice.

-Estamos tan apenadas por lo que dijimos- dice Sarah disculpándose, pero la maestra decide ignorarlas e ir a su salón -Ah espere, hicimos una lista de cada chico que creemos que debería participar-.

-¿Arrojando leche? ¿Trompeta en saltador? Estos no son talentos- dijo la maestra regresando la lista a las niñas.

-Pero esos eran los más divertidos- dijo Alice.

-¿No va a dejar participar a los chicos que elegimos?- pregunta Sarah, pero la maestra solo entra al salón, dejando sin respuesta a las chicas.

Y para empeorar, el niño de las audiciones que intentaba simular un rap o mesclas de sonido intento animarlas con eso… pero sin éxito.

-¡A nadie le gusta eso!- gritaron Sarah y Alice a la vez, haciendo que aquel chico se vaya apenado.

* * *

Ese mismo día, regresando a la casa Parker después de la escuela…

-¡Estoy muy molesta!- grito Sarah.

-¡También yo!- grito Alice.

-Hay jamón en el refrigerador, cuando te molestas te da hambre- dijo Sarah.

-Gracias- dijo Alice caminando hacia la cocina.

-Enserio, esa maestra es de los peor, pero déjame decirte una cosa…- decía Sarah mientras escuchan que tocan la puerta -¡Ella es la que está equivocada!- abre la puerta.

-¿Quién está equivocada?- pregunta Tom.

-La maestra de historia, ¿Quién más?- dice Sarah aún más.

-La verdad odio cuando los adultos como ella tienen el control de lo que los chicos pueden hacer, es tan molesto- dijo Alice preparando tres sándwiches de jamón, y lanzándole uno a Sarah y otro a Tom.

-¿Sin mostaza?- pregunta Tom.

-Sin mostaza- dijo Alice.

-Gracias- dijo Tom comiéndose el sándwich.

-A veces… quisiera que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacer lo que queramos sin intervención adulta, expresarnos y todo, como lo hicimos en las audiciones- dice Sarah que suelta un eructo al terminar su sándwich.

-Oye… eso me da una idea, ¿recuerdan lo que esos chicos de _FaceWoods_ comentaron de nuestro video?, eso de "chicas deberían subir más videos" o "¿Cuándo era el próximo?" o "queremos más"… hay que darles más- dice Alice.

-Espera… ¿hablas de un programa en la red?- pregunta Sarah.

-Si, en línea, semanal, y hacer lo que queramos libremente, sin adultos que nos digan "no hagas eso" o "no hagas aquello", hacer lo que nos guste, dar nuestra opinión- dice Alice.

-Oye… eso me gusta, y ya que fue tu idea, tu serás la estrella y yo seré como… tu co-estrella, digo, si vamos a hacer un programa hay que hacerlo a lo grande- dice Sarah chocando los cinco con Alice.

-Pero, ¿de qué va a ser el programa?- pregunta Tom.

-Lo que sea, haremos algo diferente cada semana- dijo Alice.

-Y para el primero, creo que ya tengo una idea…- dice Sarah

-Chicos con talentos bizarros- dicen ambas niñas a la vez.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué no llamamos al programa _Ali-cción en vivo_?- sugiere Tom, haciendo que sus amigas lo miren con duda -Digo, Alice tuvo la idea, y es acción en vivo y en directo-.

-Me gusta- dijo Sarah.

-_Ali-cción en vivo _suena genial- dijo Alice.

-Y… necesitaran un productor técnico, para montar luces, audio, manejo de cámara- dice Tom tratando de dar indirectas.

-Si Tommy, serás el productor técnico- dijo Sarah.

-¡Sí!- dijo Tom feliz con el puño alzado.

-Oigan, ¿recuerdan ese tercer piso de mi casa que mi familia jamás hemos usado?- pregunta Alice y sus dos amigos asienten -Si lo decoramos eh instalamos lo necesario parecerá un foro de televisión-.

-Excelente plan amiga- dijo Sarah.

-Vamos a pedirle permiso a mi Mamá, ojala no lo haya usado todavía- dijo Alice que junto a Sarah y Tom se va corriendo de la casa, casi chocando con el hermano mayor de Sarah, Gabe de unos 16 años en ese entonces.

-Oye, Sarah ¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunta Gabe.

* * *

Sábado en la noche, en la casa Wattson, Alice se encontraba en su sala esperando… hasta que por fin desde la puerta principal entra Sarah.

-¡Por fin llegas!- dijo Alice.

-Lo siento, fui al baño antes- dijo Sarah.

-Siempre tienes que ir al baño- dijo Alice mientras le lanzaba una botella de agua a Sarah que se la bebe rápido.

-¡42 segundos!- grito Tom desde el tercer piso de la casa.

-¡Ya vamos!- dijo Alice que junto a Sarah corren por las escaleras… hasta llegar al dichoso tercer piso, que estaba decorado y con todo el equipo que necesitaban para su web show.

-20 segundos- dijo Tom preparando las cámaras que estaban conectadas a su laptop.

-Oye ¿cómo luzco?- pregunta Alice.

-Perfecta, ¿Qué hay de mí?- pregunta Sarah mientras que Alice le quitaba algo que tenía entre los dientes.

-Te ves linda ahora- responde Alice.

-6 segundos… 5… 4… 3… 2… ¡al aire!- grito Tom dando inicio a la grabación.

-Hola a todo el planeta, soy Alice Wattson y está en la primera transmisión en vivo del programa conocido como _Ali-cción en vivo_, ella es Sarah Parker- dijo Alice dando inicio.

-Ella es Alice, yo soy Sarah-.

-Yo soy Alice, ella Sarah, yo Alice-.

-Creo que ya quedo todo claro, que vean esa cosa- dijo Sarah parando las presentaciones.

-Ah sí, con esta cosa que Sarah construyo pero ajustado por nuestro genio amigo y productor técnico, Tommy Osborn, saluda Tommy- dijo Alice.

-Buenas noches ciber-nautas- dijo Tom volteando la cámara para saludar y luego enfocándose de nuevo en las chicas.

-Podemos hacer esto- dice Alice que al oprimir un botón, se escucha unos aplausos -Y esto- ahora se escuchan unos lamentos de decepción -Y sobre todo esto- ahora el lugar tenia luces como si estuvieran en una discoteca, y ambas empiezan a dar sencillos pasos de baile.

-Eso estuvo genial, pero ya es hora de empezar lo que el público espera- dijo Sarah.

-Tienes razón, hay que darle la bienvenida a los chicos con talentos bizarros- dice Alice.

-Un show de looooocoooooos- dijo Sarah haciendo una voz profunda.

-Ya calma, el primer invitado puede beber una jarra de leche- dice Alice mostrando una cubeta llena de leche en una pequeña mesa.

-Esto será deliciosamente asqueroso- dijo Sarah.

-Puede sorber la leche por la nariz- dijo Alice.

-Es lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Sarah.

-Y puede aventar la leche por los ojos- dijo Alice.

-Quiero casarme con este hombre- dijo Sarah.

-Que venga hasta acá el chico de la lactosa, sorpréndelos loco - dice Alice dándole el paso a un chico, que se preparó para mostrar su talento.

Primero se tomó toda la leche que estaba en aquel jarro, y luego cubrir su boca y nariz con su mano… para hacer que la leche salga por debajo de sus parpados.

Y a pesar de lo raro que se vio, eso fue suficiente para que las chicas quedaran impresionadas y gritaran de la emoción.

* * *

-Ahora, esto que verán es una locura, ya que todo lo que digas…- decía Alice.

-Este chico lo puede decir al revés a la perfección- dijo Sarah.

-El habla de reversa, solo miren… pomada- dijo Alice.

-Adamop-.

-Si genial, veamos… sandia resbaladiza- dijo Sarah.

-Aidnas azidalabser-.

-Escucharon eso, adoramos a este chico- dijo Sarah.

-Bueno, ahora di… debo ser del planeta júpiter, porque no hay forma de que pueda decir esto al revés- dijo Alice.

-Obed res led atenalp retipúj, euqrop on yah amrof ed euq edeup riced otse la sever-.

-¡Escucharon eso, desquiciado!- grito Sarah impresionada.

-Odaiciuqsed-.

-Ya suficiente- dijo Sarah dando fin a aquel acto.

* * *

Después, se ve a una chica despidiéndose mientras se llevaba una cabra consigo, sin saber exactamente que talento o acto hicieron.

-Guau… ver a la cabra me dejo hambrienta- dijo Alice.

-Pues ya pronto comeremos porque el primero episodio de _Ali-cción en vivo_ ya casi termina- dijo Sarah, a la vez que Alice con aquel control hace el efecto de lamentación debido a que pronto están llegando al final del programa de hoy -Pues tranquilos, porque aún nos queda una chica más con un talento bizarro-.

-Pero aún hay algo que tienen que saber- dijo Alice.

-Si les gusto el programa, díganle a sus amigos- dijo Sarah.

-O a sus primos, como a los que aman, a los que odian- dice Alice.

-O a toda la gente de este planeta- dijo Sarah.

-Ya que estaremos en línea cada semana a la misma hora, solo deben entrar a - dijo Alice.

-De hecho la próxima semana, Alice me sacara un diente flojo que tengo por aquí- dijo Sarah mientras enseña sus dientes a la cámara.

-No es cierto, aunque admito que sería estupendo- dijo Alice dándole un guiño a la cámara -Oh, y si quieren enviarnos un video de ustedes haciendo cualquier cosa-.

-Como contando un chiste o comiendo un bicho- dijo Sarah.

-Mándenlo por el e-mail que está ubicado en los contactos de la página- dijo Alice.

-Y si es algo súper grandioso, lo verán en vivo aquí en _Ali-cción en vivo_\- dijo Sarah.

-Pero por el momento, nuestra última chica mostrara su talento para nosotros, ven aquí saltadora con trompeta- dijo Alice, a la vez que sale aquella chica que estaba en la audición de la semana pasada.

La cual sale con su trompeta y su saltador, y empieza a tocar con aquel instrumento mientras salta, lo cual Sarah y Alice la animan a que siga mientras saltan con ella.

-Bueno amiga, que tal si despide el programa por nosotros- dijo Alice.

-Gracias por vernos, nos vemos en la próxima transmisión- dijo Sarah a la vez que Tom apagaba las caramas para terminar la grabación de hoy.

-Y… ¡estamos fuera!- dijo Tom, que junto a sus dos amigas, celebran por su primera transmisión con un abrazo y un choca los 5 entre los tres.

* * *

Un rato después, las chicas y el chico de lentes se encontraban en la sala revisando la laptop de Sarah…

-Listo, aquí están- dijo Tom buscando los comentarios dejados por la audiencia.

-Bien, ¿Cuántos fueron?- pregunta Sarah impaciente por la respuesta.

-Fueron… ¡37.000!- grito Tom de sorpresa, mientras Sarah y Alice se abrazan a la vez que daban pequeños saltos de felicidad.

-Esto es increíble, nuestro primero programa al aire y fue un éxito- dijo Alice.

-¡Y visto por más de 37.000 personas!- grito Sarah.

-Serán famosas por todo internet chicas- dijo Tom.

-No, seremos famosos, tú también eres parte del equipo- dijo Sarah.

-El mejor productor técnico que pudimos pedir- dijo Alice que junto a Sarah abrazan a Tom.

-Oigan… no fue nada pero… pueden dejar de abrazarme… creo que me dejan sin aire… y me están dando calor…- dijo Tom.

* * *

_El presente… ahora…_

-Y pensar que todo empezó con un castigo que me dieron- dijo Sarah.

-Con suerte jamás volvimos a ver a nuestra maestra verrugosa ¿creen que este bien?- dijo Alice.

-_Nahhhh_…- dicen los tres a la vez.

-No es nuestro problema ahora y mejor nos preparamos ¿Cuánto dijiste que nos falta?- dijo Sarah.

-Nos quedan… ¡un minuto!- grito Alice viendo la hora.

-Guau… el tiempo vuela cuando estas recordando- dijo Sarah.

-Que están esperando, a sus posiciones, los efectos especiales serán para la próxima semana- dijo Tom corriendo hacia la computadora, encendiendo las cámaras y las luces, mientras las chicas van a sus posiciones -Y en 5… 4… 3… ¡2!- y da la señal de inicio.

-Soy Sarah-.

-Y yo Alice, y esto es…-.

-_¡Ali-cción en vivo!_\- gritan las tres mientras Alice con el control que tiene, hace sonar un montón de aplausos para dar inicio al programa de hoy.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	4. Amigos skaters

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Nota: Esto ocurre antes del capítulo 42**

* * *

**Amigos skaters**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en la Primaria de Royal Woods, dentro del aula de la Sra. Johnson.

-Bien chicos, presten atención, debo dar una noticia importante- dice la Sra. Johnson.

-¿Tiene una cita con el Sr. Norm, el conserje?- dice Julie que había levantado la mano.

-¿Que? No no no… bueno si… pero eso no es lo que quería decir- dice la Sra. Johnson algo apenada, y Julie iba a decir otra cosa, pero Ronnie Anne la calla con su mano -Gracias, bien verán, para su siguiente calificación, he tomado la decisión de que será un proyecto en parejas-.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se miran, recordando el trabajo sobre cuidar un huevo en grupo, y debido a eso levantan la mano.

-No, no será cuidar un huevo esta vez- responde la Sra. Johnson, haciendo que sus dos alumnos bajen la mano -Lo que si será, es que cada pareja elegirá un país en específico y deberán realizar una presentación hablando de los detalles importantes de aquel país, ya sea costumbres, eventos importantes, tradiciones, entre otras cosas-.

-Uuuuuh…- dicen todos los chicos asombrados.

-Lo sé, muy importante- dijo la maestra del curso.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿listo para hacer la mejor presentación?- pregunta Clyde.

-Seguro amigo- dice Lincoln.

-Clincoln McCloud por siempre- dicen tanto Lincoln como Clyde que chocan los puños de la emoción.

-Jejejeje… Clincoln McCloud, me recuerdan a mí y a mi amiga de Nueva York, nos llamábamos…- decía Julie.

-Ah ha, no tan rápido chicos, lamento decirles que seré yo esta vez la que elijan las parejas- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-_Ahww_… ¿qué?- dijeron Lincoln y Clyde a la vez.

-No es justo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Rusty.

-Que mal- dijo Zach.

-Sé que están decepcionados, pero este proyecto también tiene el objetivo de poder ver que tan bien trabajan en conjunto entre ustedes, independientemente de con quien sea- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-Yo espero que me toque con cierta personita especial- dice Mindy guiñándole un ojo a Lincoln, pero el parecía algo incómodo.

-Bien primero…- dice la Sra. Johnson sacando un sombrero con pedazos de papel, y saca dos papeles -Rusty y… oh vaya Jordan-.

-¿Qué?- dice Jordan niña.

-Oh… rayos- dice Rusty, y Jordan lo mira algo ofendida -Ah… digo, genial- levanta los dos pulgares.

-Espero que hagas tu parte, porque haremos Italia- dijo Jordan niña.

-Ah… de acuerdo- dijo Rusty.

-Liam y… Penélope- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-¿Que dices? ¿Alemania?- propone la pelirroja de cabello rizado.

-Por mi está bien compañera- dijo Liam mientras ambos niños se dan la mano.

Mindy por su parte solo miraba a Lincoln mientras lo saludaba con sus manos y moviendo sus dedos, pero él se veía algo nervioso.

-Lincoln y… Stella- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mindy sin creer lo que escucho.

-¡Si me salve…! digo… _Je suis désolé mademoiselle_\- dijo Lincoln, lo cual dijo una frase en francés con un acento perfectamente hablado, haciendo que Stella lo mire raro -Lola me obligo a aprender francés-.

-Oh, bueno… entonces ¿Francia?- pregunta Stella.

-Wi wi amiga mía- dice Lincoln y el y Stella chocan los 5.

-_Putain, ¿parce que pour moi?_\- dijo Mindy.

-Zach y… Mollie- dijo la Sra. Johnson, en lo que Zach se ajusta las gafas y le sonríe a Mollie.

-Solo no empieces con tus paranoias por favor- dijo Mollie.

-Para nada, de hecho ya tengo el país perfecto- dijo Zach sacando una carpeta.

-Artie y… Andrew, Trent y… Ritchie, Mindy y… Clyde- decía la Sra. Johnson formando más grupos.

-Dime ¿Eres alérgico a los puddles?- pregunta Mindy.

-Sorprendentemente no ¿Por qué?- pregunta Clyde, pero Mindy le entrega un papel con su dirección.

-No tardes por favor- dijo Mindy.

-Vaya, que extraño que no me mencionara a mí- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ni a mi… oh, ¿acaso crees que?- pregunta Julie.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero ¿cuál es la probabilidad de eso?- pregunta ahora Ronnie Anne…

-Ronnie Anne y… uh Julie- dijo la Sra. Johnson nombrando al último grupo.

-¡Yoohoo!- grito Julie, la cual inmediatamente abraza a Ronnie Anne.

-Necesito… aire…- decía Ronnie Anne la cual se ponía algo azul.

-Tienen hasta la próxima semana, si no llegan con algo, reprobados, no quisiera sacar a alguien del cuadro de honor de nuestro salón- dice la Sra. Johnson mostrando algunos cuadros en una pared.

-Hey, ¿que esos no son Lincoln, tú y Clyde en esos cuadros de ahí?- pregunta Julie.

-Si… no es algo que me gusta presumir, y tengo una idea para el país- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Enserio? Yo también ¿Lo decimos al mismo tiempo?- sugiere Julie.

-Ah… ¿de acuerdo? 1… 2… 3…- contaba Ronnie Anne.

-México- dicen ambas niñas a la vez, lo cual las sorprende, debido a que dijeron lo mismo.

-Guau… por un momento creí que dirías algo diferente- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es que me gusta ese país, lo encuentro muy interesante- dijo Julie.

-Bueno, ¿entonces está decidido?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¡Claro que sí!… ¿tu casa o la mía?- pregunta Julie.

-Pues… mi madre y hermano estarán en casa y no tendremos mucho espacio, que tal en la tuya- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Perfecto, ¿te doy mi dirección?- pregunta Julie.

-Vives al frente de la casa de Lincoln, lo dijiste el día que llegaste- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh cierto, jejeje… lo había olvidado- dijo Julie.

-Entonces iré a tu casa después de clases, pasare por la mía por algunas cosas que hagan falta- dice Ronnie Anne, siendo abrazada nuevamente por Julie -_Wow_… mejor controla… los abrazos-.

* * *

Un rato después al haber finalizado las clases, Ronnie Anne se encontraba en su habitación empacando algunas cosas en su mochila… hasta que recibe una llamada en su teléfono.

-¿Diga?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Hola mejor amiga en todo el basto mundo- la que llamaba se trataba de su mejor amiga Sid.

-Jeje ¿Qué tal Sid? Como esta todo haya en la ciudad- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Todo muy bien, pero aburrido sin ti… pero dime ¿quieres chatear en vivo mientras vemos la misma película?, será como si ambos estuviéramos una con la otra- pregunta Sid.

-Me encantaría, pero ahora no puedo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Sid.

-Me dieron un proyecto en parejas en la escuela, y voy a la casa de mi compañera para empezar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso suena divertido… ¿no te emparejaron con esa niña francesa de la que hablas con cierto enojo?- pregunta Sid.

-No, eso fue un alivio, es una chica que en cierta manera se parece a ti, solo que de color rosa- dijo Ronnie Anne enviando una foto por su teléfono, la cual le llega a Sid.

Se trataba de una selfie tomada por la misma Julie, mientras ella abraza con el brazo a Ronnie Anne, aunque ella estaba azul por la falta de aire.

-Jajaja, se nota que es agradable- dijo Sid.

-Y muy fuerte, una vez casi me rompe una costilla… bien, te llamo luego- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Adiós- dice Sid, y ambas niñas terminan la llamada.

Después de eso, Ronnie Anne toma su patineta y sale de su casa lista para irse… pero antes de eso, ella entra a su casa, pero sale con su casco puesto y ahora si se va rodando directo a la casa Hathaway.

* * *

A Ronnie Anne no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, ya que ya sabía cómo llegar a la Casa Loud, y como los Hathaway vivían al frente, lo único que tuvo que hacer ahora es tocar la puerta.

Sin embargo el que abre la puerta no fue Julie, sino uno de sus hermanos mayores.

-Oh hola, ¿eres la amiga de Julie verdad?, ¿Ronnie Anne cierto?- pregunta Ash.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿tú eres…? ¿Cómo era? ¿Ash?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- dijo Ash.

-Genial, vine a ver a Julie para poder comenzar nuestro proyecto para la próxima semana- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ou… si… sobre eso…- decía Ash.

-Hay no, a poco se lastimo camino a casa, no miro a ambos lados, o se tropezó con una piedra, o unos perros…- decía Ronnie Anne preocupada.

-_Wow wow wow_\- decía Ash sujetando de los hombros a Ronnie Anne para calmarla -Relájate, no pasó nada de eso, tranquila-.

-¿Ah no?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-No, ella tuvo que salir debido a que acompaño a nuestra madre al hospital para ver el estado actual del bebe, ella olvido avisarte debido a que… bueno… se emociona fácilmente- dijo Ash.

-Ah sí, nos contó en la escuela que está esperando un hermanito o hermanita, felicidades de mi parte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias…- decía Ash, pero ahora ambos se quedan en silencio -Ah… si quieres puedes pasar y esperarla, no creo que tarden demasiado-.

-¿Seguro? no quisiera estorbar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Para nada, los demás se fueron a hacer sus cosas- dijo Ash.

-Bueno si tú lo… ¡AAAH!- Ronnie Anne había entrado a casa, pero luego se esconde detrás de las piernas de Ash -Acaso eso es…- decía Ronnie Anne, viendo que allí estaba Dragon sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

-Hey tranquila, es solo Dragon, él no te hará daño- dijo Ash.

-Te das cuenta que eso es un dragon de komodo, uno de los reptiles más grandes, sanguinarios y peligroso del planeta…- decía Ronnie Anne, la cual se da cuenta que Dragon estaba al lado suyo, y el varano le lame, quedando llena de baba en la cara.

-Iugh…- decía Ronnie Anne asqueada, pero luego observa curiosa por como Dragon jadea como perro.

-Jejeje… no te preocupes, Dragon no es un komodo cualquiera, es el mejor amigo que alguien pueda pedir, y él está encantado de conocerte- dijo Ash.

-Me di cuenta…- dice Ronnie Anne, mientras Ash le entrega una toalla para que se limpie -Pues… mucho gusto grandulón-.

-Roaff roaff…- responde Dragon.

-Bueno… puedes se tarde si gustas, no hacíamos nada interesante- dijo Ash.

-Gracias- dice Ronnie Anne sentándose en el sofá -Oye… no sabía que veías novelas románticas-.

-¿Que?… Drag ¿Otra vez?- dice Ash mirando a su amigo reptil, y Dragon sonríe algo avergonzado, pero Ash solo sonríe rodando los ojos -Hay tu- le acaricia la cabeza a Dragon.

-Parece que ya termino, ¿te importa si veo algo?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Claro- dice Ash pasándole el control a Ronnie Anne, y esta empieza a cambiar de canal en canal… hasta que… -No espera, déjala ahí-.

El canal donde pidió Ash que se detuviera… ella lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡¿Lucha libre?!…- dice Ronnie Anne sorprendida.

-Genial ¿no?- dice Ash.

-¿Te gustan las luchas?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Desde que tenía ocho años, y allí viene mi luchador favorito- dice Ash que no despegaba su vista del televisor.

* * *

-**¡Prepárense para el encuentro de hoy damas y caballeros! ¡Tenemos a dos de los favoritos del público! ¡Ambos entraran a la arena pero solo uno saldrá con los victoria!**-

Mientras el anunciador del evento hablaba, mientras alguien se acercaba por la entrada este, era un luchador grande y musculoso, el cual tenía puesto una máscara con un gran cuerno de rinoceronte.

-**El primero es el rudo luchador más pesado que un tanque, y arrasador como una bestia, denle la bienvenida a… ¡RINO!**-.

Aquel luchador arrastraba el pie en el piso del ring como un rinoceronte real, e incluso soltando humo desde la nariz.

* * *

-¿Ese es?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Claro que no, es el que viene- dice Ash muy emocionado mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

* * *

Entonces desde la entrada oeste, acompañada de unas explosiones a la vez que se escuchaban rugidos de tigres, alguien llegaba corriendo.

-**¡Y aquí está su contrincante!, arrasador como fuego embravecido, ruge con ferocidad haciendo temblar a sus enemigos, se ha ganado el cariño de muchos gracias a su carisma y amor por la lucha, incluyendo a su servidor, reciban al único e inigualable…**-.

Aquel luchador llega al ring de un gran salto con volteretas y… dando un excelente aterrizaje con una pose para finalizar su entrada.

-**¡EL RUGIDO ESCARLATA!**-.

-¡ROAAAR!- grito aquel luchador con temática de tigre.

-¡ROAAAR!- gritaron los fans de aquel luchador.

* * *

-¡ROAAAR!- grito Ash, y Dragon lo acompañaba, hasta se había pintado la cara para simular la máscara del luchador.

-_Wow_… se nota que admiras a ese tipo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Ese tipo? ¡No es solo un tipo! Es el Rugido Escarlata, es el más grande de toda la vida, he sido su admirador desde que me interese en las luchas- explica Ash.

-_Hmmm_… admito que se ve en forma, ¿pero podría contra La Tormenta?- pregunta Ronnie Anne algo exceptica.

-Estas a punto de verlo- dijo Ash.

* * *

-**¡Que comience la pelea!**\- grito el anunciador que toca la campana de inicio.

-Ahora… ¡Inicien!- dijo el réferi dando inicio a la pelea, y entonces el Rino iba directo a embestir al Rugido Escarlata… pero este lo evita, haciendo que Rino se golpe con las sogas del ring.

Rino se acomoda su máscara y después mirar con enojo al Rugido Escarlata, este le hace una señal de "ven aquí", por lo cual Rino va con fuerza va contra él e intenta atraparlo, pero luego el luchador de rojo lo evita, sorprendiendo a Rino y al público.

Después… Rino siente que lo tocan en la espalda, para luego voltear, y ver que el Rugido Escarlata estaba detrás de él, y luego propinarle un golpe en la cara.

-Uhhhh…- dice el público.

* * *

-Auch, eso le dejara marca- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y no has visto nada, solo observa- dijo Ash.

* * *

Rino intenta atinar varios golpes y patadas al Rugido Escarlata, sin embargo al ser él más delgado y pequeño, era más rápido, por lo tanto esquivaba cada golpe que daba.

-**¿Qué les parece?, el Rugido Escarlata parece que simplemente está jugando con Rino**\- dijo el anunciador.

-Quédate quieto gatito, para que así pueda moleste a golpes- dijo Rino.

-¿Y entonces donde estaría lo divertido, cornudo?- dijo el Rugido Escarlata con ironía

Y luego de esquivar otro golpe de Rino, el Rugido Escarlata se pone en una especie de pose, para luego, empezar a girar más, más y más rápido, hasta que él se volvió como un mini tornado.

Y con esta técnica golpea a Rino mandándolo contra las cuerdas, y el público ovaciona.

* * *

-Wooow… ¡¿que fue eso?!- pregunta Ronnie Anne emocionada.

-El "Giro escarlata" uno de sus mejores movimientos- responde Ash.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Ronnie Anne asombrada

* * *

Tanto Ronnie Anne como Ash no podían apartar la mirada de aquella pelea que se veía igualada por ambos lados, pero siempre el luchador con temática de tigre tenía la ventaja a pesar de los trucos y trampas que su oponente le aplicaba… hasta que el luchador con temática de tigre, se coloca encima de uno de los postes de la lona.

-**Al parecer el Rugido Escarlata se está preparando para su movimiento personal, ¿saben cuál es querido público? **-

-¡Plancha oscura! ¡Plancha oscura!- gritaba el público emocionado.

* * *

-¡Plancha oscura! ¡Plancha oscura!- gritaba igualmente Ash con mucha emoción en su tono.

-¿Plancha oscura? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, pero Ash no le dice nada, solo sonríe.

* * *

El rugido escarlata se pone en uno de los postes de la lona, y luego sonríe enseñando sus dientes, y da un gran salto, haciendo giros y terminar yendo hacia la lona, aplastando a Rino.

-¡1!… ¡2!… ¡3!- conto el réferi, a la vez que se escucha la campana, indicando que se ha terminado el encuentro.

-**¡Se acabó! ¡El encuentro se terminó! El ganador es el único e inigualable… ¡Rugido Escarlata!**-.

* * *

-¡Guau! ¡Eso fue de locos! fue increíble, ese tipo venció a ese grandulón ¡Y esa Plancha oscura!- decía Ronnie Anne poniéndose de pie en el sofá y luego imitando aquel último movimiento del Rugido Escarlata -¡Fue asombroso!… oh, lo siento- había caído encima de Dragon.

-Rou…- dice Dragon algo adolorido por ese aterrizaje.

-Te lo dije, él es el mejor- dice Ash muy emocionado.

* * *

-Señor Escarlata ¿Unas palabras para su público?- pregunta un reportero.

-Jaja claro que sí, recuerden amigos, no hay nada imposible de hacer, solo necesitan confianza, tenacidad, dedicación y determinación… y también luchar limpio, nunca lo olviden… ¡A RRRRRUUGIRR JUNTOS! ¡ROAAAAR!- dice el Rugido Escarlata diciendo su mítica frase.

¡A rugir! ¡A rugir! ¡A rugir!- gritaban los fans aclamando al Rugido Escarlata.

* * *

-¡A rugir! ¡A rugir! ¡A…!- decía Ash.

-¡A RUGIR! ¡ROAAAR!- grito Ronnie Anne uniéndose a la emoción por aquella lucha.

-Ya le estas agarrando la onda amiga- dijo Ash.

-Lo admito, El Rugido Escarlata es asombroso, me gustaría verlo lucha con La Tormenta- dice Ronnie Anne ilusionada.

-Igual yo, aunque he oído por ahí que un viejo conocido los vio juntos a los dos- dice Ash.

-No… ¿enserio? guau, si fuera verdad serian la pareja del siglo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Ya lo creo- dice Ash tirándose hacia atrás en el sofá -_Uff_… que pelea… gracias por hacerme compañía, a veces se siente aburrido ver esto solo… si tengo a Dragon, pero hablo de alguien que si te conteste cuando dices algo-.

-Creo que te entiendo, digo, cuando mi Mamá está en el hospital o Bobby en uno de sus muchos trabajos, a veces estas sola y aburrida en casa… je, me pregunto si mi Mamá estará revisando a la tuya en el hospital en este momento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Quien sabe…- decía Ash… hasta que recibe una llamada -¿Hola?… Juls ¿Qué tal hermanita? ¿Qué tal esta Mamá?…- decía Ash, hasta que se le cambia la expresión -Ah… ou… vaya, bueno de acuerdo… gracias por avisar… nos vemos al rato…- cuelga el teléfono terminando la llamada.

-¿Que sucede, algo grave?- pregunta Ronnie Anne preocupada.

-No… ni si quiera la han atendido, hay mucha gente que esta antes que ella- dijo Ash.

-Ya veo… supongo que mi Mamá regresara tarde del trabajo otra vez- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lamento oír eso amiguita- dijo Ash.

-_Nah_… ya estoy acostumbrada- dice Ronnie Anne mirando con curiosidad una de las paredes de la casa, ya que habían muchas fotos colgadas allí -Cuantas fotos hay en tu sala-.

-Sí, Mamá y Papá enmarcan las fotos que tomamos que sean importantes para la familia… y entre ellas una de cada uno como principal, por ejemplo, aquí estoy yo con mis hermanos un día antes de mudarnos de Nueva York- dice Ash.

-¿Ese eres tú?, estas en medio- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, soy el hermano de en medio, al menos por ahora- dijo Ash.

-Veo que en eso te pareces a Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Zack y Bi vinieron antes que yo, y luego de que llegue, Dev y Juls aparecieron en nuestras vidas, y tres años después de que esa pequeña alegría rosa naciera, llego él- dice Ash señalando una foto de Dragon, saliendo del canasto de la ropa sucia -Recuerdo bien ese día, hace ocho años lo encontramos, y con su encanto hizo que nos encariñáramos con el-.

-Ese era Dragon, era tan pequeño, parece una iguana- dice Ronnie Anne, haciendo que Dragon alza la mirada curioso.

-Jaja si… aún recuerdo cuando caía en mi bolsillo, y antes solíamos dormir juntos… hasta que tuvo que pasarse a una cama propia- dice Ash, haciendo que Dragon se retire algo avergonzado -Uy, perdón amigo-.

-Bueno, creo que mejor vuelvo mañana, cuando Ju…- decía Ronnie Anne levantándose del sofá para irse… pero se tropieza con algo… con un skate -¿Qué? este no es el mío-.

-No, es el mío- dice Ash recogiendo su skate -Perdón, a veces olvido donde lo pongo.

-¿Eres skater también?- pregunta Ronnie Anne asombrada.

-Así es, desde que tenía 10 años- responde Ash.

-Que cool, también me gusta el skateboard- dice Ronnie Anne recogiendo su propio skate del suelo.

-Genial, oye iba a salir a dar una vuelta y tomar aire ¿quieres venir conmigo?- pregunta Ash.

-Claro, quizás me enseñes unos trucos, o me ayudas con uno que mi Tío Carlos intento explicarme, pero no sé en qué me falla- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Claro que te ayudare, vamos- dice Ash saliendo con su skate afuera.

-Te sigo, cuida mis cosas amigote, hay medio sandiwch por si tienes hambre- dice Ronnie Anne dejando su mochila en el sofá y retirándose con su skate.

Entonces Dragon se vuelve a acostar en el sofá para ver la tele, y comerse aquel medio sándwich de la mochila que Ronnie Anne le permitió comer.

* * *

En las rampas ubicadas en el parque, Ronnie Anne intentaba un truco con su skate que consistía en saltar mientras tu skate gira… pero cada vez que lo intenta… se termina cayendo.

-Ahí vamos ¡Que hago mal!- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No no no, lo fuerzas mucho- dijo Ash.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Los trucos de skateboard no solo es hacer giros forzados, si no que tienes que ir con la corriente, debes dejar que simplemente fluya- explico Ash.

-¿Ah sí? pues enséñame tu truco "maestro"- dijo Ronnie Anne, en lo que Ash hace el mismo truco que Ronnie Anne intento… pero a él si le resulto.

-Taraan- dijo Ash, dejando a la misma Ronnie Anne sin palabras.

-Está bien… creo que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Te recomiendo algo, cuando estés en el aire, trata de no girar de inmediato, espera a que estés en el aire, así será más fluido y cuando caigas dobla los pies, suavizaras el aterrizaje- dijo Ash.

-Ah… está bien, aquí voy- dice Ronnie Anne que toma aire, respira y comienza a deslizarse por su skate… y entonces usando lo que le sugirió Ash, Ronnie Anne esta vez logra efectuar el truco sin terminar cayendo -¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Gracias Ash!-.

-No hay de qué, tienes talento amiga- dijo Ash.

-Gracias, pero el talento lo tienes tú- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No, hablo enserio, si Tony Storm te viera estaría orgulloso- dijo Ash.

-Tony Storm, ¿la leyenda del patinaje?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, y Ash asiente -Seria un gran honor para mí-.

-Uff… todo esto me dio hambre…- dice Ash.

-Si… a mi igual- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Dime ¿Quieres ir por un bocadillo? Yo invito- propuso Ash, mientras que una Ronnie Anne insegura, se revisa los bolsillos y… ve que no traía dinero a la mano.

-Por esta vez… aceptare tu propuesta- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Sígueme amiga- dijo Ash que junto a Ronnie Anne caminaban por el pequeño parque, hasta llegar a un carrito de salchichas.

-Pide lo que quieras- dijo Ash.

-Tú invitas, tú eliges- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno… una salchicha con cebolla, chili y frijoles amigo- dice Ash.

-¿chili y frijoles?- pregunta el vendedor.

-Sí, apílalo amigo- dijo Ash, en lo que el vendedor le entrego a ambos unos hot dogs.

Y una vez que Ash pago por ambos, él y Ronnie Anne se sentaron en un banco para comer.

-¿Qué tal el tuyo?- pregunta Ash.

-Es delicioso, pero si probaras los de la ciudad desearas comer otro- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-He probado muchos de ciudad ¿Lo recuerdas? Soy de Nueva York- dijo Ash.

-Hablo de la ciudad Great Lake, que está a tres horas de Royal Woods- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ah sí, me han contado de él, ¿es cierto que el metro es el método mas rápido para transportarse por allá?- pregunta Ash.

-Sí, y el padre de mi amiga Sid es el conductor principal- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Eso se oye genial… oye, ¿sabes que va increíble con los hot dogs?- dice Ash mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

-Esas son…- dice Ronnie Anne sosprendida.

-Sí, Flippies, Linc dijo que son muy populares por aquí, y que te gustan bastante- dijo Ash dándole un vaso a Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias, ese Lame-O me conoce muy bien, uh de sabor uva, mi favorito- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Enserio? el mío también- dijo Ash.

-Pues que coincidencia ¿no?- dice Ronnie Anne que choca su vaso con el de Ash -Hasta el fondo-.

Ambos empiezan a beber sus Flippies sin detenerse… pero después ambos eructan, pero en lugar de sentir pena, se empiezan a reír.

-Ese sí estuvo bueno- dijo Ash.

-Lo llamamos "Eructo Santiago" en mi familia- confiesa Ronnie Anne.

-Je, con razón a Julie le recuerdas a su amiga en Nueva York- dijo Ash.

-Escuche que la menciono esta mañana ¿Cómo es ella?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Ah, básicamente como tú, pero con cabello bastante llamativo- responde Ash.

-Suena a que es una chica genial- dice Ronnie Anne interesada en ese tema.

-Y lo es… uh, la salchicha ya se está devolviendo…- decía Ash… que le sale un gas -Ah… mucho mejor…- Ash nota que Ronnie Anne lo mira -Lo siento, es que era mejor sacarlos, créeme, no queras estar cerca cuando este contenido-.

-Demasiada información- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ou… perdón- dice Ash algo avergonzado… hasta que a Ronnie Anne le sale un gas también.

-El "Gas Casagrande", así le decía mi Abuelo- dijo Ronnie Anne, lo cual sorprende a Ash, que luego se empieza a reír.

-Me caes bien amiga- dijo Ash.

-Tú también, Julie tiene suerte de tener un hermano genial como tú- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias, que amable de tu parte decir eso, oye, aún nos queda sol, ¿quieres hacer algo más?- pregunta Ash.

-¿Qué propones azulito?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, mientras que Ash solo sonríe en lugar de responder.

Luego se ve a ambos en los videojuegos, jugando al hockey de aire, tanto Ronnie Anne como Ash parecían divertirse bastante. Después en el parque ambos jugaban al soccer, Ronnie Anne patea el balón y Ash casi la atrapa, pero ella alcanza a meter un gol. Luego los dos estaban en el cine viendo una película, y ambos se sorprenden al ver una explosión, pero se emocionan y finalmente una pequeña caminata por el pueblo, hasta tienen pequeños empujoncitos amistosos y ambos se ríen como buenos amigos.

Ya durante el atardecer, Ronnie Anne y Ash miraban al cielo recostados en el pasto…

-Mira ese, se parece a Julie, con coletas y todo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y mira esa, tiene forma del peque Linc, hasta tiene cabello igual- dijo Ash, y junto a Ronnie Anne se ríen debido a esa comparativa.

-Y ese parece un skate- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-También lo note, y observa, esa se parece a…- decía Ash.

-Dragon…- dicen ambos skaters a la vez, y se miran curiosos, para nuevamente reírse.

-Sabes Ronnie Anne, desde que llegue a este pueblo he tenido momentos divertidos, pero esta tarde, fue la mejor que eh tenido en mucho tiempo- dijo Ash.

-Lo mismo digo, de hecho jamás creí conocer a alguien con el que tuviera tanto en común- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Creí que tú y tu amiga Sid compartían mucho- dice Ash.

-En la ciudad comparto mucho con ella, pero aquí en Royal Woods… serias tu- responde Ronnie Anne.

-Je, es bueno saberlo…- decía Ash, hasta que ve la hora -Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, mejor te llevo a tu casa, tu hermano seguro debe estar preguntándose donde estas- dijo Ash.

-Tienes razón, Mamá dice que no debo estar hasta muy tarde afuera, a menos que sea por asuntos de héroe, y no me gusta desobedecerla- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Se nota que eres una hija modelo, no le digas a Julie que lo dije pero… ella pensó que eras una bravucona por unos rumores en su escuela- dijo Ash.

-No la culpo, todos opinan lo mismo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pero en mi opinión, creo eres una chica genial, lista y buena onda- dice Ash cuyas palabras sorprendieron a Ronnie Anne.

-Jeje… bueno… gracias- dice Ronnie Anne sobándose el brazo y un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

-En fin, mejor te acompaño, después de todo, debo volver a la mía, Papá, Mamá y mis hermanos de seguro ya volvieron- dijo Ash poniéndose de pie.

-Si… no quiero que por mi culpan te castiguen- dice Ronnie Anne igualmente poniéndose de pie, y Ash la acompaña a su casa.

* * *

Ya en frente de la residencia Santiago…

-Es una linda casa- opina Ash.

-Bueno, sí, aunque solo es una casa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien… fue una tarde muy divertida, fue bueno pasarla contigo Ronnie Anne- dijo Ash.

-Yo también opino lo mismo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Ojala lo repitamos otro día, ya que desde ahora somos amigos skaters- dice Ash que le estira su puño a Ronnie Anne.

-Muchas gracias, amigo skater- dice Ronnie Anne que choca su puño con el de Ash, acompañado de un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Nos vemos!- dice Ash colocándose su casco, y retirándose con su skateboard hacia su casa.

-¡Nos vemos Ash! nos vemos…- se despide Ronnie Anne mientras aun veía como el joven skater se aleja -Comprensivo, relajado, atento, me agrada bastante este chico-.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ronnie Anne va en camino a la casa Hathaway.

-Espero que esta vez si este, un día menos significa que reprobamos- dice Ronnie Anne tocando la puerta, y esta vez… Julie es la que abre.

-Hola compañera de proyecto- dijo Julie.

-Hola compañera rosa, traje lo necesario para tu idea de una maqueta- dijo Ronnie Anne iba a entrar… pero Julie la detiene.

-Límpiate los pies primero- dijo Julie apuntando al tapete de entrada de su casa, y Ronnie Anne lo hace y ahora si entra a la casa.

Durante unas dos horas… ambas habían logrado avanzar en su maqueta, usando una de las festividades clásicas de México, el Día de Muertos.

-Bien, pásame el pegamento por favor- dice Julie, y Ronnie Anne se lo pasa -Gracias… uh, esto será increíble, tendremos una A+ de seguro-.

-Y de seguro te unes al cuadro de honor- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-_Uhh_… ya quisiera tener yo esa suerte… ah, oye, lamento lo de ayer, no quise dejarte sola, es que, la situación de mama y él bebe...es que estoy suuuper ansiosa de que ya nazca- dice Julie.

-Yo te entiendo, los Casagrandes, que son mi familia por el lado de mi madre, tenemos un dicho "la familia es y siempre será la primero"… y… ¿ya saben si es niño o niña?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Aun no, eso ya me tiene en vela desde que dijeron que faltaba poco para averiguarlo, no me gusta que jueguen así con mis emociones, dijeron que faltaba poco, pero que tanto es poco- dice Julie.

-Depende, ¿cuantos meses pasaron desde que se enteraron?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Casi llega a los ocho meses- responde Julie.

-Entonces falta casi un mes- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Así es… por cierto, ¿adivina quién nos atendió?- dice Julie.

-Fue mi Mamá- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No, tu… ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunta Julie.

-Ella trabaja de enfermera en el hospital, aunque siendo sincera no esperaba que eso fuera a pasar- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Ella es simpática y amable, pero se nota que le falta descanso- dijo Julie.

-Sí, ella se toma su trabajo muy enserio, aunque eso le cueste sus horas de sueño debido a sus turnos nocturnos- dijo Ronnie Anne, por lo que Julie le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Solo falta… hey, ¿dónde está esa craneo de goma?- pregunta Julie, y ambas niñas ven que Dragon masticaba esa pieza faltante -Dragoncito, ese no es uno de tus juguetes, dámelo-.

Dragon algo triste se lo da en la mano, aunque con bastante baba, Julie entonces toma un trapo y lo empieza a limpiar… pero se le termina resbalando y rebotando fuera de la casa.

-Tranquila, yo la traigo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-No, espera, yo lo hago…- decía Julie, pero Ronnie Anne ya había salido de la casa Hathaway, y logra atrapar aquella pieza de goma, pero había quedado en medio de la calle.

-Que suerte, no tiene ningún daño, ni siquiera una marca de mordida- dice Ronnie Anne, la cual no veía que un auto iba llegando a toda velocidad…

-¡RONNIE ANNE CUIDADO!- grito Julie que había salido de la casa y ve como aquel auto iba llegando…

Pero justo cuando Ronnie Anne iba a voltear… y que el que manejaba el auto grita y trataba de frenar… la mexicana es quitada rápido den medio de la calle, justo cuando el auto la iba a golpear, y traerla a salvo a la acera.

-¡¿Ronnie Anne, te encuentras bien?! ¿No te lastimaste?… vaya eso fue peligroso- dice Ash.

-Hay yo… yo… ¡Ese auto por poco me golpea! ¡Y si no me hubieras sacado de allí, quien sabe…! Lo que quiero decir, gracias- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Lo que sea por una hermana skater- dice Ash levantando la mano, y el y Ronnie Anne chocan puños.

-Santo dios, Ronnie Anne, ¿Te encuentras bien? Ese auto casi te atropella, si no hubiera soltado esa pieza…- decía Julie.

-Relájate amiga, no me paso nada, y mira, salve la pieza- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡A quién le importa esa pieza! ¡Lo que importa es que mi hermano evito que te atropellaran!- dice Julie que se le notaba preocupara, y luego abrazar a Ronnie Anne.

-Ya, ya, no seas tan empalagosa… ¿ya me puedes soltar?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Unos segundos más- dijo Julie.

Pero más tarde, ya era de noche, y de vuelta en la casa Hathaway, Ronnie Anne y Julie le agregaban unos toques a su maqueta.

-Hey, mira nada más- dice Ronnie Anne alejándose un poco para notar su maqueta- Está quedando muy bien, a este ritmo terminaremos en poco tiempo-.

-Es verdad, sabes, fue genial hacer este trabajo contigo, sentí que mi amiga de Nueva York está de nuevo conmigo- dijo Jazz.

-Tu hermano me dijo algo similar, ¿cómo es esa amiga de la que hablan tanto? Ash me dijo que era como yo solo que con el cabello más… llamativo o algo así- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh, te lo explicaría, pero otro día con más calmita, jejeje- responde Julie.

-_Awhhh_… ¿eres mala, lo sabias?- dijo Ronnie Anne, pero ella solo se ríe inocentemente -En fin, ah, oye, dime, tu hermano Ash, ¿tiene novia? curiosidad solamente-.

-Ah… ¿no que yo sepa, por?- pregunta Julie.

-Por nada… él es muy simpático, lo sé porque pase un día entero con el- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ahhh, con razón parecía más relajado ayer- dijo Julie.

-Y… es algo lindo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Lindo? ¿Mi hermano?- pregunta Julie curioso por lo que comento su amiga latina.

-Sí, es lindo, felicitaciones a la afortunada que se vuelva su novia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh, bueno, de acuerdo- dice Julie algo confundida.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, adiós rosadita, mañana seguimos, así tendremos una A+ seguramente- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso te lo aseguro- dijo Julie chocando los 5 con Ronnie Anne -Saludos a tu madre-.

-Igualmente- dice Ronnie Anne, pero antes de tomar su patineta e irse…

-Niños, reunión familiar… oh, hola Ronnie Anne- dijo Johnny llegando a la sala y saludando a la amiga de su hija.

-Hola Sr. Hathaway- dice Ronnie Anne devolviendo el saludo.

-Hola Papi, RA y yo estábamos terminando nuestra tarea- dijo Julie.

-Pero justo ya me iba- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh, pero si quieres quédate, es que…- decía Johnny, mirando a su hija menor –Princesa, tu madre y yo tenemos un anuncio importante-.

-Anuncio importante, genial- dice Julie que junto a Ronnie Anne se sientan en el sofá.

-Oh… está bien- dijo Ronnie Anne acomodándose.

-Niños, bajen por favor- dice Marah a través de la escalera.

-Ya vamos…- dice Zack algo somnoliento -¿Qué pasa? estaba tomando una siesta-.

-Y yo hablaba con Valerie, me estaba preguntando sobre los cuidados para su mascota- dijo Bianca.

-Y yo planeaba mi siguiente broma al di… digo, hacia mi tarea- dijo Devin.

-Pueden volver a eso luego, es que, tenemos una gran noticia, ¿no cariño?- dice Johnny con una sonrisa.

-Así es, y queríamos que todos estuvieran presentes para que lo oyeran- dice Marah, mientras sus hijos toman asiento en el sofá, casualmente Ash se sienta al lado de Ronnie Anne, y ambos se hacen un gesto de saludo.

-¿Cuál es la noticia…? ¡Tendré un poni!- pregunta Julie emocionada.

-No Julie, no es eso- responde Marah y la Hathaway menor se decepciona.

-¿Tendré una tarjeta de crédito?- pregunta Bianca.

-No Bianca, al menos no todavía- dijo Johnny, y Bianca baja la mirada.

-Oh no… no iré a la correccional de nuevo, juro que no hice nada peligroso- dice Devin preocupado.

-No Devin, no iras a la correccional, otra vez- dijo Marah, y Devin suspira aliviado.

-¿Él estuvo en la correccional?- pregunta Ronnie Anne mientras le susurra a Ash y Julie.

-Larga historia- responde Ash igualmente susurrando.

-Es algo que no nos gusta recordar- dijo Julie.

-Esperen… ¡¿No querrán dar en adopción a Dragon, o si?!- grito Ash mientras abraza a Dragon -¡¿No pueden hacerlo, él es de la familia lo recuerdan?!-.

-No Ash, eso ni soñarlo- dijo Johnny.

-Ah estado con nosotros por ocho años, no pensarías que con todo ese tiempo nos desairamos de él como si nada- finalizo Marah, y Ash suspira de alivio al oír eso.

-Entonces, que es lo que quieren decirnos, ¿al menos, me gane un auto por fin?- pregunta Zack.

-No Zack- dijeron ambos padres.

-Diablos…- dice Zack mientras se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Es sobre esto pequeño de aquí… o debería mejor decirle, pequeña de aquí- dice Marah mientras se acaricia el vientre, haciendo que el resto de sus hijos… abran mucho los ojos al oír eso.

-¡¿Pequeña?!- gritaron los cinco hermanos sorprendidos por la noticia, lo cual hace que Ronnie Anne se sobe el oído por ese grito.

-Así es niños, el doctor nos llamó a su madre y a mi esta tarde, y al fin nos dio las noticias de el género del bebe- dijo Johnny.

-Sera una niña, van a tener una hermanita- dijo Marah.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Julie… sonriera más de lo que usualmente sonriera, y entonces gritara…

-¡SiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Julie saltando del sillón y empezará a bailar feliz.

-Esto… ¿es normal?- pregunta Ronnie Anne, y los chicos asintieran.

-Sí, ¡por fin por fin por fin! ¡Sera una niña!- gritaba Julie mientras abraza a todos sus hermanos, y luego abraza a Dragon muy feliz -¡Pueden creerlo, tendremos una hermanita!- entonces es acariciada por Dragon con su cola.

-Es asombroso, será una bebe niña, que alegría- dice Bianca igual de contenta por la noticia.

-Creo que tendremos que volver a las fiestas de té chicos- dijo Zack a sus hermanos varones.

-Yo quería que fuera niño- dijo Devin.

-A mí no me molesta, posiblemente será como tener otra julie- dijo Ash.

-¿Con que una niña eh? felicidades familia H, veo que ahora estarán igualados, si es que me entienden- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-La bebe es una niña, la bebe es una niña- dice Julie mientras bailaba una conga junto con Dragon.

-Alguien va a dormir muy bien esta noche- dice Marah a su esposo.

-Ya lo creo… y también otra pequeña personita- dice Johnny acariciando el vientre de su esposa, y después ambos darse un cariñoso beso.

-Bueno, tengo que felicitarte amigo- dice Ronnie Anne, mientras le da un leve golpe en el brazo a Ash -Espero que la hagas feliz como todo hermano mayor-.

-Gracias, aunque tenga que volver a cambiar pañales, solo espero no estar tan fuera de práctica- dijo Ash.

-Lo harás bien, después de todo, eres Ash Hathaway- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tú eres genial- dice Ash que chocan puños con Ronnie Anne, mientras la familia Hathaway seguían viendo como Julie festejaba que la nueva bebe sería una niña.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	5. Remembranza

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Nota: Esto ocurre antes del capítulo 49**

* * *

**Remembranza**

* * *

En una tarde en Royal Woods, los chicos caminando por el pueblo de vuelta de una exitosa misión realizada…

-Otro villano, otra pelea, y otra misión cumplida- dijo Jazz.

-Sigo sin entender ¿Porque Vulkanus sigue viniendo a la tierra si sabe que estamos aquí para patearle el trasero?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Es como todo los villanos, nunca aprenden- dijo Chase.

-¿Que todos los malos son así de tontos?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Eso creo, bueno… gracias por la ayuda con ese minero Chase- dijo Lincoln.

-Tengo oídos agudos, podía sentir sus pasos desde kilómetros- responde Chase.

-Oye ahora que lo pienso, ¿tienes tus cinco sentidos agudizados además de la nariz y el oído?- pregunta Jazz.

-Algo así, también tengo vista mejorada como un halcón- dijo Chase.

-¿Y el gusto? ¿O el tacto?- pregunta Jazz.

-Oye amiga, no le hagas sentir como en un interrogatorio- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad- dijo Jazz.

-Sabes amigo, a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido aquel día en el bosque- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Se conocieron en un bosque?- vuelve a preguntar Jazz.

-Es cierto, tú no estuviste- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si veras… había escuchado el rumor de un hombre lagarto que rondaba por el pueblo- dijo Lincoln.

-Exacto, estaba viviendo ahí y tú llegaste de intruso- dijo Chase.

-Ah… jeje, lo siento… pero lo que nunca supe con exactitud, ¿es que hacía en el bosque?- pregunta Lincoln, lo cual hace que Chase al oír eso, se detiene.

-¿Ah? Bueno…- decía Chase.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando me lo contaste, jamás supe la razón- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-La… la razón no es importante- dijo Chase.

-Yo quiero saber esa razón, anda dilo amigo colmilludo- dijo Jazz.

-No es necesario, tengo mis razones- dijo Chase.

-¿Que no somos todos amigos? ¿Y que no hay secretos entre amigos?- dice Lincoln.

-Si… pero aun así…- decía Chase.

-Oigan, vengan a ver esto- dice Ronnie Anne que se detiene en una de tienda de televisores, donde los televisores en venta mostraban las noticias.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Lincoln y Ronnie Anne apunta a los televisores, y junto a Chase y Jazz ven lo que se transmitían.

* * *

Ahora vemos el centro de Royal Woods, donde varios trabajadores con sus máquinas de construcción estaban armando y construyendo un gran edificio.

-Katherine Mulligan con una noticia de último minuto, hace unos días se inicio la construcción de un edificio en medio de Royal Woods, pero ahora por fin se sabrá quién es el que ordeno aquella construcción-.

Después de las palabras de la reportera, se ven como varios camiones se acercaban a la construcción y estos contaban con un logotipo de una compañía.

* * *

-¿Y esas letras raras?- pregunta Jazz.

-Oh espera, sé a quién pertenece- dice Lincoln sonriendo al igual que Ronnie Anne, pero Chase… no parecía nada feliz, más bien sorprendido.

* * *

A la vez que aquellos camiones se detienen, también llega y aterriza un helicóptero con el mismo logotipo de aquella compañía, y de este sale…

-¡Si es el! el multimillonario Humberto Scaleside! ¡Díganme que no estoy soñando! ¿Cómo está mi cabello?- pregunta Katherine susurrando a su camarógrafo.

Humberto venía acompañado de su inseparable asistente Teddy, y luego se quita los lentes oscuros los cuales tira a un lado, lo cual hace que varios de los habitantes que se encontraban mirando se peleen por esos lentes.

-¿Qué tal Royal Woods, disfrutando el ambiente?- pregunta Humberto con su característico sentido del humor, lo cual igualmente hace que los habitantes griten de emoción.

-¡Te amo Humberto!-.

-Y yo a ti, ciudadana- dijo Humberto guiñando el ojo.

* * *

-Ah… ¿quién es él?- pregunta Jazz.

-¿¡No sabes quién es el!?- gritan Lincoln y Ronnie Anne a la vez.

-Ah… no, no veo noticias- responde Jazz.

-Él es Humberto Scaleside, es el mayor inventor en tecnología que ha existido jamás- dijo Lincoln.

-Un multimillonario que tiene su propia compañía en fabricación de dispositivos, mi hermano lo admira mucho- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Guau, debo admitir que es apuesto para ser adulto- dijo Jazz.

* * *

-Di-Di-Díganos Señor Scaleside, ¿a qué se debe la construcción de este edificio en nuestro pueblo?- pregunta Katherine nerviosa al tener a Humberto de frente, y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Con gusto… ¿Katherine, verdad?- pregunta Humberto.

-¡Dijo mi nombre!- grito Katherine emocionada, pero luego se cachetea para volver a actuar profesional -Sí señor, por favor respóndanos-.

-Bueno, sé que se preguntaran, porque Royal Woods? pues, para ser honesto, este pueblo no es muy grande, pero tiene un ambiente muy cómodo y cálido que me hace sentir a gusto, me siento más tranquilo que la fría ciudad en la que estaba, además, podría tratar de aprovechar para ayudar a mejorar su estilo de vida, si es que están de acuerdo claro- responde Humberto, a la vez que la Alcaldesa Davis se acerca.

-Con el poder que la ciudad me confiere, declaro que es bienvenido a Royal Woods, y agradecemos su ayuda a mejorar el pueblo- dijo la Alcaldesa Davis alzando la mano.

-Muchas gracias por su cálida bienvenida- dijo Humberto dándole la mano a la alcaldesa del pueblo.

-Ah… ¿me podría firmar esto?- pregunta la Alcaldesa Davis mientras saca una caja con unos audífonos -Es que mi hijo es su fan y lo admira-.

-Claro, con gusto- dice Humberto firmando los audífonos -Además, como no admirarme, digo… soy asombroso- sonríe a la cámara, y varias chicas y señoras mayores se desmallan.

* * *

-Woow… se mudara aquí, ¿puedes creerlo?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Lo sé, y es asombroso, tendré a un gran empresario multimillonario viviendo en el mismo pueblo que yo- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues, felicidades a ambos, se nota que es alguien… carismático- dijo Jazz.

-Esto le tengo que decir a mi familia, mi Mamá se alegrara que su viejo amigo este aquí- decía Lincoln emocionado… pero Chase por su lado, frunce el ceño.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Ronnie Anne a Chase, pero este al ver como Humberto saludaba a la prensa mientras le tomaban fotos, el aprieta el puño y los dientes.

-Los veo después- dice Chase que se iba a retirar.

-¿Qué? oye espera, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir- responde Chase.

-Pero si apenas es la tarde- dijo Jazz.

-¡Me gusta dormir temprano ya!- dijo Chase retirándose definitivamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunta Jazz, pero Ronnie Anne solo levanta los hombros.

-Oye Linc, tú lo conoces mejor que nosotras, ¿qué le pasa?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-Yo… no estoy seguro- dice Lincoln mientras ve como Chase se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Loud, Lincoln llegaba corriendo y toca la puerta con prisa…

-Hola, perdón por tardar, ya saben, Vulkanus y sus mineros, etc…- dice Lincoln.

-Al menos llegas a tiempo para cenar- dijo Lori.

-Qué bueno, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Lincoln entrando a la casa.

Y luego de unos minutos, toda la familia Loud ya estaban en la cocina cenando…

-Bien, ¿algo que quieran contar niños?- pregunta Rita.

-Pues…- decía Lynn.

-¡Yo yo! No van a creer lo que me entere- dice Lincoln interrumpiendo a su hermana deportista, lo cual hace que ella le dé un codazo y el baje la mano adolorido.

-Bueno, como decía…- dice Lynn.

-¿Que es hermano?- pregunta Luna.

-Oigan yo iba…- decía Lynn.

-Lori, ¿me prestas tu teléfono?, la noticia te hará desmayar- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah… claro- dice Lori algo dudosa mientras le entrega su teléfono a su hermano, y luego de una pequeña búsqueda… el peliblanco encuentra lo que quería mostrarles.

-Vean esto- dice Lincoln mostrando la noticia de Humberto desde el teléfono de Lori, lo cual hace que el resto de sus hermanas y su madre se sorprendan.

-¡¿El multimillonario e inventor de tecnología Humberto Scaleside se traslada a Royal Woods para expandir Industrias Scaleside?!- grito Leni, a la vez que Lori se desmaya por la noticia.

-Alguien traiga una camilla- dijo Lisa.

-Mi viejo amigo viviendo en mi pueblo, prácticamente seremos vecinos- dijo Rita contenta por la noticia.

-El Sr. Scaleside vivirá aquí- dijo Lana a Luna.

-Ya lo sé…- responde Luna.

-Que locooo…- dicen ambas a la vez.

-¡¿Es una broma!?- grito Lynn Sr. enfadado.

-Ah… ¿pasa algo Papá?- pregunta Luan.

-Sí, pasa algo, como permiten que un… pomposo excéntrico como él se mude a nuestro pueblo, es una tontería- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Hay cariño, aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Rita con una mano en la cara.

-Voy a poner mi queja respecto a esto- dijo Lynn Sr. que se iba a retirar de la cocina.

-Papá, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que diste una queja y te hicieron caso?- pregunta Lucy, lo cual hace que su padre… prácticamente no tenga una respuesta.

-Vamos Papá, esto no es nada malo, será asombroso, viviremos cerca de un gran inventor, además que es amigo de Mamá- dijo Lincoln.

-A menos que hayan sido más que amigos, ¿o no Mamá…?- pregunta Leni, hasta que Luna le tapa la boca con su mano.

-No creo que sea buen momento hermana- dijo Luna.

-Yo… estaré en la cochera con mi cencerro- dijo Lynn Sr. retirándose de la cocina enojado con dirección a la cochera… y luego se empezaba a escuchar como tocaba con frustración su instrumento.

-Bien… ¿qué les parece si los demás visitamos a Berto?- sugiere Rita a su hijo e hijas, lo cual hace que todos se animen… salvo…

-Ah… ¿nadie quiere oír lo que me paso hoy?- pregunta Lynn.

-Mejor ni te esfuerzos cariño, no escucharan- dice Lola, lo cual hace que Lynn se frustre y acepte la sugerencia de su madre de mala gana.

-Ah, Lincoln, puedo… ¿preguntarte algo?- pregunta Lana algo nerviosa.

-Claro ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Qué tal tu amigo Chase?- pregunta Lana.

-¿Mmph…? ¿Chase?- Lincoln la ve curioso -¿Porque la pregunta?-

-Ah solo... curiosidad nada mas- responde Lana tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-Eh bueno, está bien pero… por alguna razón se fue enojado- dice Lincoln.

-¿Y? todos tenemos nuestros momentos de enojo, hasta yo, aunque claro, sea imposible creerlo- dijo Lola.

-Si pero, fue muy raro- dijo Lincoln.

-Define raro- dijo Lucy.

-Es que, volvíamos de vencer a Vulkanus, luego vimos al Sr. Scaleside en la televisión y el… parecía molesto- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu amigo es raro, como estaría molesto con el Sr. Scaleside, él es asombroso- dijo Luna.

-No lo sé, pero jamás lo había visto tan molesto desde el asunto con Senshard- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Quién?- preguntan las demás salvo Lori.

-Asunto personal- responde Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún hotel de Royal Woods…

-¿Encontraste una buena casa en venta Teddy?- pregunta Humberto mientras bebía algo de champaña.

-Varias opciones de hecho señor, encontré una muy espaciosa en el sector acaudalado de la ciudad- dice Teddy mientras enseña un catálogo de mansiones en venta.

-No, esa no, tiene a ese tal Theberty en la casa de ajunto, no lo quiero de vecino- dijo Humberto.

-Bueno, ¿y qué me dice de esta?- dice Teddy enseñando la imagen de otra.

-Hmmm… no está mal, y tiene piscina, me gusta nadar- dijo Humberto con interés, hasta que suena el teléfono de su cuarto y contesta…

-_Sr. Scaleside, tiene visitas_\- dice una voz desde la otra línea.

-¿Visitas? ¿Y quiénes son?- pregunta Humberto.

-_Dice que lo vienen a ver de parte de RL_-.

-¿RL? Uuhh… hágalos pasar- dijo Humberto.

-_Entendido_\- se termina la llamada, a la vez que Humberto cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Quién es RL?- pregunta Teddy.

-Ya verás- responde Humberto… hasta que luego tocan la puerta, y fue Teddy quien abre la puerta.

-Berto- dijo Rita abriendo los brazos a su viejo amigo.

-Rita- dijo Humberto a la vez que ambos se abrazan -¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?-.

-Bueno, supimos que te mudarías, así que vinimos a darte la bienvenida- dijo Rita.

-Hola Sr. Scaleside, ¿nos recuerda?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Claro que sí, Lincoln, Lola, Luna, Lana, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Luan, Lily, y… Dora- dijo Humberto nombrando a todos, salvo a…

-Lori- dijo la hermana Loud mayor.

-Fue lo que dije- responde Humberto.

-Y veo que no vino tu esposo Rita- dijo Teddy.

-Hola Teddy, y si… tu sabes que él y Berto no se llevan muy bien- contesta Rita.

-Veo que sigo sin agradarle a Lebowski, hey chico, linda chaqueta, al fin te cambiaste esa camisa fea que ya no te quedaba- dijo Humberto notando el cambio de atuendo de Lincoln.

-Ah… creo que sí, jeje- dijo Lincoln.

-Oiga, yo le di esa camisa- dijo Leni.

-Uh, lo siento- dijo Humberto.

-En fin, ahora dime la verdad, ¿porque elegiste nuestro pequeño pueblo?- pregunta Rita.

-Bueno, ya que eres mi amiga, veras…- decía Humberto

Pero mientras él le hablaba a Rita, Lincoln ve un cuadro bocabajo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Humberto, y el por su curiosidad no evita mirar que es, y cuando ve… se sorprende por lo que vio, ya que se trataba de un Humberto un poco más joven junto a un niño de aproximadamente seis años, con unos pequeños colmillos en su boca.

-Ah… Se… Señor Scaleside… dígame… ¿usted tiene hijos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Porque lo…- decía Humberto que nota que Lincoln vio la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche, y rápidamente lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar, y se veía molesto por eso… pero luego respira y se calma -Dígame, ¿conocen un lugar para comer?, yo invito, Teddy llévalas a la limosina, tengo que hablar con este enano en privado-.

-Ah… seguro señor, vengan, por aquí- dijo Teddy empujando a Rita y sus hijas fuera de la habitación.

-Pero yo no tengo hambre…- decía Lola, hasta que junto a sus hermanas, su madre y Teddy salen del cuarto, y este último cierra la puerta.

-¿Que tanto viste?- pregunta Humberto mirando por la ventana.

-Ba-Bastante… es que… yo… creo que conozco al que está en la foto, pero… ¿me puede decir su nombre?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Eso es un asunto privado niño- responde Humberto.

-Pero señor… es posible que el este aquí en mi pueblo… y es mi amigo- dice Lincoln, lo cual hace que Humberto se sorprenda, y voltee hacia Lincoln -¿Y bien?… ¿me lo dirá?- vuelve a pregunta, y Humberto se sienta en la cama.

-Toma asiento- dijo Humberto, lo cual hace que Lincoln se siente a su lado -¿Quieres saber?… bien, te diré, su nombre… es Chase-.

-Lo… ¡lo sabía!, no conozco a nadie más que tenga esos colmillo- dijo Lincoln sorprendido… hasta que vuelve a preguntar -¿Pero… que fue lo que paso?-.

-Muchas cosas- dijo Humberto.

-¿Se pelearon?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Que? No… bueno… si… eh… algo así- responde Humberto.

-¿Podría relatarme que ocurrió?- vuelve a preguntar Lincoln.

-No voy a aburrirte con mi vida pasada- dijo Humberto.

-La verdad es que no me molesta, tengo todo el día- dijo Lincoln.

-Todo comenzó un día que parecía normal…- decía Humberto mientras empezaba a recordar…

* * *

Humberto estaba frente a una conferencia de prensa, y varios reporteros le hacían muchas preguntas.

-Sr. Scaleside ¿Lanzará su nueva línea de dispositivos al final de este año?-.

-Bueno, nuestra producción está progresando mucho, sí que les puedo decir que eso sería lo más probable- responde Humberto.

-Señor… ya casi es hora- susurra Teddy a su amigo y jefe.

-Muy cierto, se acuerdo todos, termino la conferencia, es hora de irse- dijo Humberto mientras se dirige a su limosina a pesar de que los reporteros le querían hacer más preguntas.

-Sr. Scaleside ¿Es cierto que está planeando ampliar su imperio de tecnología?-.

-¿Tiene nuevos proyectos en mente para el futuro?-.

-¿Cuál es su competencia más cercana a la cual considera un rival?-.

-Lo siento, pero este increíblemente apuesto sujeto de aquí- dice Humberto señalándose a sí mismo -Tiene asuntos que entender, gracias por su tiempo y sus preguntas pero debo irme- entra a su limosina y le dice a Teddy -Arranca- Teddy asiente y arranca la limosina-.

-Usted sabe cómo terminar una conferencia de prensa señor- dijo Teddy.

-Gracias mi buen amigo… ah, ¿recuerdas a donde pasar después de esto, cierto?- pregunta Humberto.

-En lo absoluto- responde Teddy.

-Quedara con la boca abierta- dijo Humberto, a la vez que la limosina se detiene frente a una escuela, la escuela media de Forest Hills -Y… a tiempo- dice mientras mira su reloj.

Y con eso suena la campana y varios chicos salen de la escuela… incluyendo a nuestro ya conocido Chase, el cual no llevaba su chaqueta, sino una camisa blanca simple.

-Ahí está ¡Hey Chase! ¡Por aquí!- grito Humberto, llamando la atención de Chase, viendo como su padre le saludaba desde la limosina.

-Es el en verdad-.

-Sí, el famoso Humberto Scaleside-.

-Es increíble que Chase sea su hijo- aquellos susurros de los chicos hace que Chase se frustre… hasta que escucha una voz que lo llama.

-Ah… hola Bryce- saluda Chase.

-Antes de que te vayas, quería darte tu regalo antes de la fiesta que darás- dice el llamado Bryce mientras le entrega algo envuelto en papel.

-Wow, gracias, que amable, ¿y qué es?- pregunta Chase.

-Velo tú mismo, ábrelo al llegar a tu casa- dijo Bryce.

-Eres muy generoso- dijo Chase dándose los cinco con Bryce y luego se sube a la limosina.

-_Mi hijo no era... precisamente sociable con los de su clase, pero agradezco que tenía un buen amigo como Bryce_\- dijo Humberto narrando.

-¿Qué tal campeón, como estuvo la escuela?- pregunta Humberto.

-Ah… bien… supongo- dijo Chase.

-¿Les dijiste a tus compañeros de la fiesta?- pregunta nuevamente Humberto.

-Ah, si… están emocionados porque será organizada por un carismático, buena onda, genio de la tecnología…- dice Chase con algo de sarcasmo.

-Hay basta, tu alabanza me apena hijo, y me alegra que lo hayas hecho, no todos los días se cumplen 13 años, oficialmente serás un adolescente, como pasa el tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando te cargaba de pequeño y te cambiaba los pañales- dijo Humberto.

-¡Papá!- grito Chase algo avergonzado y se aparta.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré al pendiente mientras tú mueves el bote como dicen los jóvenes, y si te falta algo, Teddy siempre al tanto- dijo Humberto, a la vez que Teddy saluda desde el retrovisor.

-Ah sí… Teddy, hola- dijo Chase.

-Será algo que te dejara sorprendido, en más de un sentido, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Humberto.

-Si… grandioso…- dice Chase mirando por la ventana, pero… eso llama la atención de Humberto.

-Ah… Chase, ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Humberto.

-No es nada, no importa- dijo Chase.

-No parece que sea nada- dijo Humberto, pero Chase no contesta -Vamos Chase, soy tu padre, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí, soy alguien que sabe escuchar, Teddy lo confirma, ¿o no amigo?- pregunta, pero Teddy hace un "más o menos" -¿Ves? Ted me apoya, vamos, escupe-lupe, puedes contarme, ¿Tiene que ver con la escuela? ¿Alguien te molesta? ¿Acaso hay una chica a la que quieres impresionar?-.

-No Papá, no es nada de eso, solo es… argg, no importa- Chase se molesta por las palabras de su padre, haciendo que Humberto guarde silencio algo sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo.

-Ah… uy, qué les parece, ya llegamos a nuestro destino- dice Teddy deteniendo la limosina.

-Finalmente, si me disculpan estaré en mi cuarto, veneno debe sentirse solo sin mí- dijo Chase bajándose de la limosina, mientras Humberto suspira por el carácter de su hijo.

* * *

-Ah… ¿Veneno?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Es la mascota de Chase, le tiene mucho cariño- dijo Humberto.

-Vaya nombre, y que es, ¿Un cachorro? ¿Un loro?- pregunta Lincoln, por lo que Humberto saca una foto de su billetera y se la muestra al peliblanco -Hay Mamá-.

La foto era de Chase con el supuesto Veneno, el cual era una enorme boa esmeralda.

-¿No es tierno? gracias a él no he visto ratones en mi casa en años- dijo Humberto.

-Eh… si… muy tierno… ejem… continúe- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, ¿dónde me quede?… ah sí sí, bien, luego de eso…- decía Humberto continuando…

* * *

Humberto se sienta en el sillón de la sala mientras suspira pesadamente, aflojándose la corbata y luego quitándose el saco para tirarlo al suelo.

-¿Todo bien señor?- pregunta Teddy.

-Teddy, no estamos en el trabajo, puedes llamarme "Humberto o Berto"- dijo Humberto.

-Ah, cierto, siempre lo olvido… ah, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Teddy de nuevo.

-No amigo mío… desde hace mucho... he sentido que él y yo nos hemos estado alejando- dice Humberto mientras saca su billetera para ver una foto -Hay mi amor… ¿qué habrías hecho tú?… enserio quisiera que estuviera a mi lado ahora para ayudarme-.

-Lo sé, no es fácil ser padre soltero, además con tu personalidad…- dice Teddy, haciendo que Humberto lo ve con una ceja alzada -Ah… no importa, el punto es, que es justificado lo que pasa, además, míralo, mañana cumplirá 13 años, el sigue creciendo, y con eso también estarán los cambios-.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón, pero aun así, verlo así es duro, quisiera poder hacer algo- dijo Humberto.

-Podrías, ya sabes, intentar hablar con el- sugiere Teddy.

-Ya lo intente recuerdas, no quiso decirme nada- dijo Humberto.

-No hablo de una charla casual, hablo de una de padre-hijo, tú me entiendes- dijo Teddy.

-Eso me es más complicado, yo jamás tuve una buena relación con mi padre- dijo Humberto.

-Tal vez, pero podrías si tenerla con tu hijo- dijo Teddy, haciendo pensar a Humberto…

Después se oye un toque de puerta, y era Humberto golpeando la puerta de una habitación.

-Chase, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta Humberto.

-… Ahww… adelante- responde Chase del otro lado, a la vez que su padre abre la puerta y entra.

-Gracias, quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Humberto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Chase.

-Ah, primero… Veneno, ¿podrías darnos algo de espacio?- dice Humberto a la boa esmeralda que estaba en su terrario y se va deslizándose, y Humberto luego se sienta en la cama -Mira, sé que algo paso, tu estado de ánimo me dijo, puedo preguntarte que es lo que sucede?-.

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada importante- dijo Chase.

-Por como estas, me dices lo contrario- dijo Humberto.

-Pues no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Chase.

-Por favor, sé que no soy el tipo más serio del mundo, pero prometo escuchar y tomarme con seriedad lo que pasa- dice Humberto con preocupación.

-¿Que parte de "no es nada" no entiendes Papá?, no pasa algo malo, estoy perfectamente bien- dice Chase que se cruza de brazos y trata de ver hacia otro lado… pero una mano toca su hombro.

-Chase… ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta Humberto, y Chase al ver a su padre a los ojos… su expresión y su mirada, parecía estar hablando enserio.

-Es… algo complicado- dijo Chase.

-Puedo tratar de entender- dijo Humberto.

-Ahww… sé que tienes todo el dinero del mundo y parece que puedes darme lo que quiera… pero lo que en verdad deseo... no es algo que el dinero pueda comprar- dice Chase.

-Y eso… ¿que sería? Puedo tratar de conseguirlo con todos los medios que tengo, tu solo dime- dijo Humberto.

-... Mi madre…- responde Chase, y al oír eso, Humberto abre la boca sorprendido… y el ambiente queda en silencio -Ya tendré 13 años... y jamás la eh visto, no recuerdo nada de ella, ni su voz... ni una foto de ella hay en esta casa... solo desearía… desearía haberla conocido, hablar con ella, pedirle concejos y quizás... ella si me hubiera podido entender- confiesa Chase con un aire de tristeza.

-Chase, sé que es difícil aceptar que ella ya no este, pero no sacamos nada con negarlo, no eres el único que la extraña, cuando ella partió de este mundo...algo de mí se fue con ella también- responde Humberto.

-A pesar de que le coqueteas a cualquier mujer bonita que pase- dijo Chase.

-Ese no es el punto, escucha Chase, tu madre enserio te amaba, y ella hubiera querido estar contigo más que nada en el mundo, pero algo que si no querría, es que pases un día tan importante como tu cumpleaños así de triste, ella hubiera querido que mantuvieras esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba- dijo Humberto.

-… Déjame solo por favor- dijo Chase, y Humberto se sorprende nuevamente, pero al ver como actuó su hijo, era mejor hacerle caso.

-Te… avisare a qué hora se sirve la comida, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunta Humberto, pero Chase no contesta, solo miraba hacia la pared aun sentado en su cama…

* * *

-Sin duda ustedes tenían una relación… "única"- dice Lincoln que escuchaba atentamente la historia.

-Y que lo digas, Chase era un chico difícil a decir verdad, no era muy abierto en cuanto a sus emociones- dijo Humberto.

-Dígamelo a mí, cuando lo conocí nunca me quiso decir como llego al bosque donde lo encontré… solo quisiera saber porque- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… espera, ¿un bosque?- pregunta Humberto.

-Pues… si, ahí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez, luego de oír avistamientos de un supuesto hombre lagartija… jeje, ¿qué loco no?- dice Lincoln.

-Conque allí fue a parar cuando se fue…- se dice así mismo Humberto en voz baja.

-¿Y qué paso luego?- pregunta Lincoln.

-A eso voy a eso voy, bueno, creía que lo difícil había pasado, ah, no pude haber estado más equivocado- dice Humberto continuando la historia…

* * *

Al día siguiente… Humberto se había levantado temprano para organizar todo, y luego tomar su teléfono…

-¿Cómo va todo allá Teddy?- pregunta Humberto llamando a su amigo.

-La sala está decorada y los bocadillos preparados, solo faltan que lleguen los invitados- responde Teddy desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Perfecto, ahora a preparar al cumpleañero- dice Humberto terminando la llamada al ver como Chase bajaba de las escaleras bostezando -Oh, ahí está el chico del cumpleaños-.

-Buenos días Papá- dijo Chase recibiendo un abrazo de su padre, a la vez que le revuelve el cabello.

-¿Qué tal se siente ser mayor?- pregunta Humberto.

-Papá, por favor basta- dijo Chase.

-Solo estoy feliz por ti- dijo Humberto.

-Sí, lo sé…- dice Chase caminando a la mesa.

-Hey, ¿esa chamarra es nueva?- pregunta Humberto notando el leve cambio de ropa que lleva su hijo.

-Sí, fue el regalo de Bryce- dijo Chase sentándose en la mesa.

-Te queda muy bien, el verde te sienta- dijo Humberto llevando unos platos a la mesa -El desayuno está listo- y se lo da, eran huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja, pan tostado, panqueques, y encima de estos crema batida, una fresa y una vela encendida.

-Woow, esto es… no mentiré, increíble- dijo Chase con sorpresa.

-Sé que no soy el mejor cocinero, y Teddy es quien cocina en la casa, pero sabes que no pierdo nada con intentar- dijo Humberto.

-Bueno… la intención es lo que cuenta- dice Chase que empieza a comer, mientras Humberto toma de su café.

-Y dime, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- pregunta Humberto.

-Nada importante- responde Chase.

-Bien, porque la fiesta está casi lista, tendrás tiempo de arreglarte y alistarte- dijo Humberto.

-Dime que por favor no es algo grande ni extravagante, sabes que odio esas cosas- dijo Chase.

-Vamos hijo, ¿por quién me tomas?- pregunta Humberto.

-¿Porque crees que pregunto?- dijo Chase.

-Y creía que no tenías sentido del humor, tranquilo Chase, prometo que no será nada del otro mundo- dijo Humberto.

-Ojala- dijo Chase.

-Uh, debo irme, el trabajo llama- dice Humberto a la vez que se termina su café -Teddy llegara aquí en unos minutos, no te molesta quedarte solo un rato cierto, después de todo, ya eres un hombre- le da un golpecito el hombro a su hijo.

-Eso ya es algo natural para mí- dijo Chase.

-Esa es la actitud chico- dijo Humberto yéndose al trabajo, dejando solo a Chase en casa, y el mismo suspira triste mientras come.

* * *

-Ese no suena como un buen inicio de cumpleaños- dijo Lincoln al escuchar esa parte de la historia.

-Creía que la fiesta podría animarlo, los Scaleside siempre nos hemos caracterizado por celebrar a lo grande, yo, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bis abuelo… y mi rara tía dolores- dijo Humberto.

-Hmmp… continúe- dice Lincoln.

-Bueno, ya en la tarde era el momento de la fiesta- dice Humberto…

* * *

Afuera del museo de historia natural, se veía varias luces salir de allí, ya que la música sonaba y varios chicos y chicas bailaban con el ritmo de la música o comían de los bocadillos preparados por Teddy.

-Perfecto, sí que te luciste con todo esto Teddy- dijo Humberto.

-Que puedo decir, me decían el rey de las fiestas en mi lejana juventud- dijo Teddy.

-No dudo de eso, ¿y donde esta Chase?- pregunta Humberto.

-Pues, cuando llegamos él se fue hacia un lado… ah mira, ahí está- apunta Teddy a un Chase que se encontraba sentado en un lugar algo apartado del grupo -No parece que se esté divirtiendo mucho-.

Entonces Humberto camina hacia su hijo.

-Oye hijo, porque tan solo, ve a comer, o a bailar, mira esas niñas como te saludan- apunta Humberto a un grupo de cuatro chicas, dos la saludan con coqueteo y las otras le mandan besitos.

-Ah… si, genial- dice Chase.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, ve- dice Humberto dándole un empujoncito.

-Au… ok ok, ya voy- dice Chase caminando a la fiesta de mala gana.

-Crecen tan rápido- dice Humberto fingiendo que se seca una lagrima -¿Soy un buen padre o qué?-.

-Hmmm… cerca- responde Teddy.

-Uh… mira la hora, ya casi es momento del brindis- dijo Humberto viendo la hora en su reloj.

-¿Enserio lo harás?- pregunta Teddy.

-Claro que sí, así todos celebraran otro año de mi muchacho- responde Humberto.

-No sé si él quiera- dijo Teddy inseguro.

-Yo estoy seguro que si- dijo Humberto mientras camina y se sube a un escenario, y toma un micrófono -**Probando probando ¿Me escuchan bien todos?**-.

Bryce y los otros chicos de la escuela de Chase observan con atención.

-**Bien, primero les agradezco que se tomaran las molestias de venir a este pequeño festejo organizado por mí para celebrar el décimo tercer cumpleaños de mi hijo Chase, un aplauso al cumpleañero**\- dijo Humberto, a la vez que los chicos le aplauden a Chase, el cual se encontraba en un asiento especial designado por su padre -**Ahora, quisiera proponer un brindis**\- los chicos levantan copas con ponche -**Por un año más de vida de mi hijo, Chase Scaleside**-

Se enciende un reflector el cual alumbra exclusivamente a Chase… mostrándose algo apenado debido a esa atención.

-**Ahí está, ¡Por Chase!**\- grito Humberto.

-¡Por Chase!- dicen Bryce y los otros chicos.

-Hijo ¿Puedes venir un momento?- pide Humberto, pero Chase estaba algo inseguro -Vamos, no seas tímido, no voy a morderte- entonces Chase sin otra, sube al escenario -**Espero que tengas espacio para un postre ¡Porque es hora del pastel!**-.

-¿Lo hiso Teddy verdad?- pregunta Chase, y su padre señala a Teddy, que aún tenía betún en su traje… y se limpia -Eso responde mi pregunta-.

Entonces Teddy trae algo que dejo a los chicos sorprendidos, era un pastel más grande de lo común, y en la punta habían 13 velas.

-Pide tu deseo hijo- dijo Humberto tirando el micrófono.

-Bien…- responde Chase algo decaído, luego cerrar los ojos y soplar las velas de su pastel, y los chicos de su escuela aplauden.

-**Ese es mi chico,** **acérquense, todos podrán probar este gran pastel, cortesía de mis camareros**\- dijo Humberto chasqueando los dedos, y varios camareros empiezan a cortar rebanadas para llevarlas a los invitados.

* * *

-¡Genial! yo quisiera tener un cumpleaños así, el ultimo que tuve fue cuando fuimos a los bolos, tuvimos que salir de ahí luego de que Lynn se puso a pelear con un trabajador ya que no hizo chuza y culpo a la bola y a los pinos- dijo Lincoln algo molesto al recordar eso.

-Chica dura, aquí entre nos, Chase tiene debilidad por las niñas de ese tipo- dijo Humberto.

-Eh…- decía Lincoln recordando cuando Chase pregunto si Lynn era soltera aquella vez… -Creo que me eh dado cuenta-.

-Pero jamás espere que esa fiesta, sería el inicio de mi quiebre con el- dijo Humberto.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Veras, esa noche después de la fiesta… decía Humberto…

* * *

Humberto se preparaba para dormir, tenía su pijama, su bata y un vaso de leche tibia.

-Bien, es hora de irme, gracias por la invitación Berto- dijo Teddy.

-Hey, aunque no la tuvieras te hubiera dejado entrar ¿Somos un paquete recuerdas? Y tú te encargaste de limpiar, gracias por cierto- dijo Humberto mirando por la ventana.

-Y… ¿cómo está el?- pregunta Teddy.

-Ah… no lo sé, no ha salido de su cuarto desde que llegamos- dijo Humberto.

-Deberías ir a verlo, créeme, no lo vi sonreír ni una sola vez en la fiesta- dijo Teddy.

-Bueno, es lo que un buen padre haría, recuérdame aumentarte el sueldo- dijo Humberto, y Teddy sonríe.

-En fin, hasta mañana- dijo Teddy saliendo por la puerta, y entonces Humberto decide hacerle caso a su amigo y vuelve a caminar directo al cuarto de su hijo, y toca la puerta.

-Chase, soy yo ¿Puedo?- pregunta Humberto.

-… Si, pasa- responde Chase, y cuando Humberto abre la puerta, ve a su hijo sentado en su cama, viendo los regalos que le dieron.

-¿Qué tal, como estas?- pregunta Humberto.

-Bien…- responde Chase de manera seca.

-Y… ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?- pregunta Humberto.

-… Nada mal- dijo Chase.

-¿Nada mal? ¿No fue la mejor, o la más espectacular?- pregunta Humberto, pero Chase no contesta -Oh, ya veo… y que tal tus regalos, son geniales eh? se nota que se esforzaron por tratar de darte lo mejor-.

-Si… están bien- dijo Chase que tenía unos audífonos en sus manos… pero ahora hubo un silencio, por unos cuantos segundos… hasta que Humberto suspira y decide hablar.

-¿Chase que tienes? Teddy me dijo que no parecías disfrutar la fiesta, y viendo como estas ahora no es difícil creerle, me dijo que parecía que querías estar en cualquier otro lado- dijo Humberto

-¿Y qué?- dijo Chase.

-Dime la verdad, ¿te gusto la fiesta? si no, ¿hizo algo mal? sé que tu no querías algo excéntrico pero… tú me conoces- dijo Humberto.

-Sí, algo sencillo… aparte de los camareros- dijo Chase.

-Lamento eso… te prometo que tu próximo cumpleaños será más cauteloso- dijo Humberto.

-Papá, no es la fiesta por lo que estoy así- dijo Chase.

¿Tiene que ver otra vez… con tu madre?- dijo Humberto, y Chase al oír eso… mira hacia el suelo… Humberto deduce por ese silencio que era verdad-Entiendo… si, a mí también me hubiera gustado tenerla aquí, celebrando con nosotros, y pasándola bien todos juntos- dijo Humberto.

-Papá…- dice Chase llamando la atención de su padre -¿Mamá… Cómo era?-.

-Oh, bueno, como explicarlo… jeje, ella era todo un caso- responde Humberto, y Chase escucha con curiosidad -Era completamente alocada, muy vivaz, le gustaba vivir al máximo, intrépida, no le temía a nada-.

-Suena… como una mujer increíble- dice Chase.

-Y lo era, también nunca olvidare cuando la conocí, jeje, ambos éramos muy competitivos uno con el otro, llego hasta tirarme al suelo cuando nos vimos por primera vez- dijo Humberto.

-Auch…- dice Chase.

-Sí, fue la primera vez que caí ante una mujer, en vez de que una mujer cayera ante mí- dijo Humberto.

-Eso es… jajajaja, muy gracioso- Chase se ríe y sonriendo un poco.

-También para mis ojos, era…- decía Humberto que suspira nostálgico -Muy hermosa-.

-Entonces ¿Porque no hay ninguna foto de ella?- pregunta Chase.

-Por desgracia nunca nos dimos el lujo de sacar fotos, nos divertíamos tanto que olvidamos hacerlo- responde Humberto.

-Ya veo…- dice Chase que vuelve a tener su semblante triste -Quisiera haberla conocido ¿seguro que no hay nada de ella en casa?-.

-Completamente seguro, revise toda la casa, muchas cosas se perdieron junto con ella- dijo Humberto.

-Esta… bien, si tú lo dices- dice Chase.

-Chase, sé que tu madre ya no está, pero ella hubiera querido que siguieras adelante, que no estuvieras triste, no estás solo, me tienes a mí, a Teddy, oh, y también a Veneno- dijo Humberto en lo que la boa esmeralda da un siseo.

-Si… creo que tienes razón- dijo Chase.

-Siempre estaremos para cuando más nos necesites, en especial yo, por algo soy tu padre- dice Humberto revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo.

-Ya Papá, ya se- dice Chase que también empieza a reír también.

-Sí, justo esa sonrisa es la que tu madre amaba- dijo Humberto.

-Gracias por levantarme el ánimo Papá- dijo Chase.

-No hay de que, bueno, no soy el mejor, pero, es mi deber como padre- dijo Humberto, y ambos se sonríen -_Awwhhh_… en fin, es hora de irme a dormir, y es mejor que hagas lo mismo, hoy fue un día muy largo-.

-Lo se Papá, buenas noches- dijo Chase acostándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa campeón- dijo Humberto saliendo de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta -Te quiero 65 millones-.

-Yo también Papá- dijo Chase ya con los ojos cerrados, y su padre cierra la puerta de su cuarto

* * *

-No parece que haya sido malo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ah no? pues prepárate, la historia se pone mejor, con lo que ocurre al día siguiente- dijo Humberto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Bueeeno… como decirlo, al día siguiente, antes de irme note a Chase algo… raro- dice Humberto…

* * *

Era el día siguiente, Humberto ya estaba vestido con su traje, y tenía un paquete con un lazo de color cian en las manos, el toca la puerta del cuarto de Chase.

-¿Hijo?- llamo Humberto desde el otro lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la abre.

-¿Si Papá?- pregunta Chase sentado en su cama.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Humberto mientras le entrega lo que parecía aquella pequeña caja con un lazo de color cian -Te lo mandaron por correo, creo que ya imaginas de quien es- dice y Chase toma el paquete.

-"Lamento mucho no haber ido, pero eso no significa que me olvide de ti, feliz cumpleaños, con cariño Iris" jeje, que considerada- dijo Chase.

-Y dime, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- pregunta Humberto.

-Ah, nada muy especial, tal vez salga con Bryce a jugar hockey, o ir al parque, no lo sé, ya lo veré- dijo Chase.

-Que bien, solo ten cuidado cuando salgas- dijo Humberto.

-Papá, ya tengo 13, se cuidarme solo- responde Chase.

-Lo sé, solo me es difícil que ya no seas el niño que salió del cas… que vi en el hospital ese día- dijo Humberto con cierto nervio.

-Ah, sí, bueno, es parte de crecer, ¿no? jejeje- dijo Chase.

-Sí, eso supongo… bueno, te veo luego- dice Humberto saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, y luego sacando su teléfono y marca para llamar.

-¿Hola?- responden del otro lado.

-Teddy, ¿dónde vas?- pregunta Humberto a Teddy quien estaba del otro lado de la línea mientras conducía.

-_Voy casi llegando a su casa_\- responde Teddy desde el altavoz -_Lamento no haber llegado en la mañana señor, tuve unos cuantos problemas matutinos_-.

-Descuida, comprendo eso- responde Humberto.

-_¿Y cómo se encuentra su hijo?_\- pregunta Teddy.

-Pues… lo vi hace poco y creo que está bien, lo vi un poco más animado que ayer- dice Humberto.

-_Eso ya es un buen avance, me alegra por ambos_\- dijo Teddy.

-Gracias por el consejo anoche, me ayudo bastante- dijo Humberto.

-_Para eso estoy, siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo, sobre todo conociendo como es usted_\- dijo Teddy en forma de broma.

-Auch, eso dolió, bueno, te espero aquí, así me escoltaras a la ofici…- decía Humberto pero…

-¡AHHHHH!- sonó un grito bastante fuerte que alerto a Humberto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Teddy al haber escuchado tal grito.

-Te llamo después Teddy- dijo Humberto colgando su teléfono, y corre de inmediato al segundo piso a donde se encontraba la habitación de su hijo, tocando la puerta una vez más -¿Chase? ¿Chase que ocurre ahí dentro? ¿Todo está bien?- pregunta Humberto mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

-¡Ah… sí, estoy bien Papá, todo está bien y correcto por aquí, no tienes que entrar!- responde Chase desde el otro lado.

-Chase, voy a entrar- dice Humberto que empezaba a girar la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- grito Chase, pero Humberto entra… pero luego ve a su hijo, con una almohada en su cabeza

-Que… ¿está ocurriendo aquí?- pregunta Humberto.

-No nada, solo… ah… trato de desarrollar mis otros sentidos, nunca se sabe cuándo me quedare ciego- dijo Chase con la cabeza en la almohada.

-Ah… claro, pero… ¿seguro que está todo bien?- pregunta Humberto.

-Sí, de maravilla, te lo juro en nombre de mis ancestros Scaleside- dijo Chase.

-Esto es muy extraño, déjame verte- dijo Humberto tratando de acercarse, pero…

-¡No!- grito Chase que retrocede y manteniendo la almohada en su cabeza, cosa que extraño mucho a Humberto.

-Solo quiero ver que estés bien- dijo Humberto.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que veas- dijo Chase.

-Déjame ver- dijo Humberto tratando de quitarle la almohada a su hijo.

-¡No!- grito Chase, pero debido a la fuerza de su padre, este se la quita, Humberto pone cara sorprendida por lo que vio.

-Ya veo lo que pasa- dijo Humberto cambiando su sorpresa a una expresión algo seria.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo…- decía Chase.

-Tienes una pequeña mancha aquí- dice Humberto que con algo de saliva y su dedo limpia la mejilla de su hijo -Así está mejor, pero no veo por qué exagerar por una mancha- dijo mientras Chase volteaba hacia un espejo en su habitación y toca su cara y su cabello.

-Eh vuelto a ser yo…- dice Chase.

-¿Vuelto?- pregunta Humberto intrigado y confundido.

-Ah… eh… si, eh vuelto… a ser yo quien está agradecido contigo Papá, gracias, eres genial- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, es una lástima que mi foto no este junto a la palabra genial en el diccionario, un placer ayudarte campeón- dijo Humberto nuevamente saliendo de la habitación, aunque al cerrar la puerta, tenía una cara dudosa-Eso fue muy extraño.

-_En ese momento no lo sabía, pero Chase estaba descubriendo un secreto que le había estado guardando durante años_\- dice Humberto.

-_¿Un secreto? ¿De que esta?…_\- decía Lincoln.

-_Sh sh sh sh… preguntas para el final pequeño_\- dice Humberto mientras continua su relato -_El tiempo después de eso se sitio como que pasara muy rápido, no me di cuenta y ya paso un mes_-decía Humberto.

Se ve en el flashback la frase "Un mes después"… Humberto se encontraba en una reunión.

-Bien, como estaba diciendo, una vez que hayamos llegado a la escala de ventas del 92,5%, la compañía podrá…- decía Humberto mientras se encontraba en una reunión de empleados.

-Ah… Sr. Scaleside, tiene una llamada- dijo Teddy entrando a la sala.

-Teddy, estoy algo ocupado ahora- dijo Humberto.

-Es que es urgente, dice que es de "esas llamadas"- dijo Teddy, cuyas palabras hicieron que Humberto abra mucho los ojos.

-A todos, ya regreso, debo atender un asunto- dijo Humberto saliendo de la sala a la vez que Teddy le entrega una especie de rectángulo tecnológico -Vigila que no venga nadie Teddy-.

-Enterado- responde Teddy.

Humberto entra en un armario, y luego pone aquel rectángulo en una repisa, y al aceptar la llamada, este empieza a abrirse, mostrando el símbolo de los plomeros, y luego revelar ser una video-llamada, con un holograma de quien le estaba hablando.

-_Humberto Scaleside_\- dijo un alienígena de la misma especie de Acuático, solo que con un aspecto de un hombre mayor y usando gafas de lectura.

-Patelliday, vaya, hace siglos que no se de ti, te vez bien, como están esas viejas aletas- dijo Humberto.

-_Están bien, gracias, lamento interrumpir tu productivo día, pero tenemos una emergencia y necesitamos tu ayuda_\- dijo Patelliday sonando preocupado.

-Oye, me halaga que me pidan ayuda para esto, pero… ¿ya me retire, recuerdas? tengo mucho trabajo ahora, y estaba en medio de una junta que…- decía Humberto.

-_Humberto, el viene hacia acá_\- dice Patelliday, y Humberto al oír eso… termina la llamada, y enseguida regresar a la sala de juntas.

-Se suspende esta junta hasta nuevo aviso, pueden retirarse- dijo Humberto de manera muy seria, y aunque sus empleados se preguntaban el por qué… al final hacen caso, dejando la sala de reuniones vacía.

-¿Señor…?- decía Teddy.

-Ted, compañero, es hora de poner estos viejos sensores en línea otra vez- dijo Humberto.

-Que…se refiere a….-pregunta conmocionado Teddy y Humberto asiente-¿Pero…y qué hay de Chase?- pregunta Teddy.

-No… él no debe saberlo, se lo prometí a ella- dijo Teddy.

-Pero señor…- decía Teddy.

-Ya lo dije Teddy, así que andando- dijo Humberto saliendo de la sala de reuniones, siendo seguido por Teddy.

Un rato después, la limosina se detiene con prisa frente a la antigua residencia Scaleside, algo que Chase nota y abre la puerta al ver como su padre corriendo con prisa a la casa.

-Papá, llegaste tempra…- decía Chase.

-Lo siento hijo, tengo asuntos… del trabajo que atender, y estaré algo ocupado- dijo Humberto quitándose la corbata y el saco y arrojándolos al suelo.

El corre hacia su habitación y empieza a revisar en los cajones de la cómoda, en el armario, incluso en pequeños baúles que tenía, tirando un montón de cosas como papeles, ropa, incluso algunos cables.

-Donde, donde, donde esta…- decía Humberto revisando el cajón final de su armario hasta que… -¡Bingo!- exclama al ver lo que parecía ser una insignia de plomero.

Al tenerla en sus manos, el correo directo al primer piso para salir de casa.

-Chase debo salir otra vez, no sé a qué hora llegue, pero, sé que puedes cuidarte solo, tratare de terminar esos asuntos lo más rápido posible, si tienes hambre puedes pedir una pizza y cargarla a mí cuenta, lo siendo hijo pero tengo mucho trabajo, adiós- dijo Humberto corriendo y saliendo por la puerta una vez más.

-Ah…si… adiós Papá… nos vemos- son las palabras que alcanza a oír Humberto antes de salir, hasta que llega de nuevo a la limusina y se sube rápido cerrando la puerta.

-Listo, ¿Tienes la tuya?- pregunta Humberto.

-Nunca salgo sin ella- responde Teddy sacando de su bolsillo otra insignia de plomero.

-Entonces acelera-dijo Humberto con decisión, cosa que hace que Teddy asienta y pise el acelerador del vehículo a fondo.

_-Eso no fue muy amable- _dijo Lincoln algo enojado al oír esa última parte.

_-No me culpes, estaba desesperado por lo que me dijeron- _responde Humberto.

Teddy se detiene en frente de lo que parecía ser una plomería llamada "Mac's Plumbing", ambos hombres salen de la limusina y entran a aquel local, el hombre en el mostrador parece extrañado por la visita, hasta que Humberto y Teddy enseñan sus insignia a aquel hombre, este se sorprende, pero luego asiente, dándoles paso hasta llegar al final de la tienda, cerca de un armario.

Humberto y Teddy se miran y luego miran la puerta, ellos abren, y entran a lo que parecía un armario común y corriente, con escobas, cubetas, traperos, limpiadores, ect… pero luego Humberto y Teddy ponen su insignia en lo que parecía ser una ranura en un rollo de papel higiénico, y sorprendentemente este suelta una luz azul que parecía estar escaneándolas, para luego pasar a ser verde.

-_Identidad confirmada, Humberto Scaleside_\- se oye una voz robótica -_Identidad confirmada, Theodore Jhones, bienvenidos_-Vuelve a decir la voz, hasta que en otra ranura esta vez en la pared, se abre y se ve un botón rojo.

Humberto ve esto, luego mira a Teddy, y ambos se preparan, Humberto termina presionando el botón, donde después el armario empieza a emitir ruidos, y luego empezar a descender, revelando no ser un armario común, sino un ascensor.

Ambos empiezan a bajar por el ascensor, piso tras piso, yendo más y más abajo, hasta finalmente, llegar a lo que sería… el cuartel de los plomeros.

Una vez detenido el ascensor, ambos hombres se bajan y caminan por el cuartel, viendo todo lo que había, muchas reclutas tanto humanas como alienígenas, un montón de tecnología fuera de este mundo, entre muchas otras cosas.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos, ¿y a ti?- pregunta Humberto a su compañero.

-Bastantes- responde Teddy.

Al avanzar, llegan a donde el llamado Patelliday ya los estaba esperando, y luego, al verse él y Humberto… se dan la mano.

-Humberto, tanto tiempo sin verte en persona- dijo Patelliday.

-Igualmente viejo amigo- responde Humberto con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte también a ti Theodore- dice Patelliday a Teddy estrechando su mano.

-Teddy, e igual es un placer verte otra vez- dijo Teddy.

Ellos junto con Patelliday empiezan a caminar por el cuartel, varios de los plomeros voltean y ven a Humberto, reconociéndolo de inmediatamente.

-Veo varias caras nuevas desde que me fui- dijo Humberto viendo como los plomeros novatos pasaban a su lado.

-Y como no, han estado 12 años fuera de circulación- dijo Patelliday.

-Tenía que atender muchos asuntos, y tú lo sabes, y por su puesto Ted me siguió- dijo Humberto.

-No podía dejarte solo y que cometieras una de tus locuras- dijo Teddy que junto a Humberto y Patelliday caminaban hasta que llegan a una gran pantalla en el cuartel.

-Bien, danos los datos de la situación- dijo Humberto en lo que Patelliday empieza a oprimir los comandos hasta formar una imagen en la pantalla.

-Hace aproximadamente una hora nuestros sensores de vigilancia captaron una figura inusual, pero conocida para todos aquí, en especial para ti, como ya te dije- dijo Patelliday mostrando las grabaciones de las cámaras.

Aquella grabación mostraba un bosque no tan lejano a la ciudad de Forest Hills en la que se encontraban, se veía desde el aire, sin embargo, una silueta se le vio volando encima de los arboles a gran velocidad, cosa que llamo la atención de Humberto, y cuando iba pasando… Patelliday congela la imagen y la acerca.

-Tenías razón, es el- dijo Humberto seriamente al ver de quien se trataba, ya que era nada más ni nada menos que… Senshard.

-Y creí que la última vez que lo vimos fue historia-dice Teddy algo molesto viendo la imagen de Senshard.

-Logramos detectarlo a tiempo, ya que siguiendo su trayectoria, se dirige efectivamente hacia tu ciudad Humberto- dijo Patelliday, sorprendiendo al multimillonario -Basándome en su velocidad puedo deducir que solo será cuestión de 53 minutos de que este cerca de tu ubicación Humberto, y tú sabes precisamente cuál es su propósito, ¿no?-.

-Viene por Chase- dijo Humberto con seriedad viendo hacia la pantalla, hasta que mira hacia el Plomero Pisccis Volanns -Patelliday, ¿cómo está mi vieja herramienta?- pregunta.

-Exactamente como la dejaste, y en el mismo lugar- dijo Patelliday señalando un pasillo.

-Estás pensando en usarla, ¿no es verdad?- pregunta Teddy a su jefe y amigo.

-Es mi única alternativa para detener a ese basilisco alado- dice Humberto, hasta que Teddy le toma el hombro.

-Ten cuidado, hace mucho que no combates- dijo Teddy.

-Descuida, se cómo arreglármelas- dijo Humberto tratando de calmar a Teddy -Necesitare tu ayuda en esto, solo como tú sabes ¿Cuento contigo?-.

-Siempre- responde Teddy con una sonrisa, haciendo que Humberto sonría también y ambos se dan un apretón de manos.

-Eres increíble- dijo Humberto para luego irse corriendo hacia aquel pasillo señalado por Patelliday.

Humberto toma un ascensor y entra a un cuarto de arma, donde hay varias armas peligrosas que han sido confiscada y tomadas por los plomeros por años... hasta llegar a un cuarto donde dice NO ENTRE

Entonces Humberto pasa por un reconocedor de huellas dactilares, un escáner retina, introduce una contraseña de números, y lo más resaltante, un pequeño aparato registra una luz en el pecho del hombre, para al fin darle acceso a aquel cuarto.

Era un pequeño cuarto, donde había una especie de capsula, el cual estaba lleno de polvo, y cuando Humberto la quita, se ve unos ojos perteneciente a una especie de mascara tipo casco.

-¿Qué tal estas lindura?, lamento no venir más seguido, pero tú sabes, ahora… necesito que me ayudes una vez más- dijo Humberto que oprime un botón que estaba junto a aquella capsula, la cual se abre…

Revelando una especie de armadura, con un diseño similar al de los trajes de plomeros, pero hecho de aleaciones de metal, y un caso que lo hacía lucir intimidarte, luego al oprimir el botón del pecho, la armadura se activa y se desarma sus partes, despegando y volando alrededor de Humberto.

* * *

-¡¿Usted tenía una armadura hecha con su tecnología?!- grito Lincoln asombrado.

-El MKIII, mi mejor creación hasta el momento- dijo Humberto.

-MK… no puede ser, ¡¿usted es Iron Man?!- pregunta Lincoln.

-Jaja… no, pero casi- responde Humberto.

-Ah bueno, ya me hacía ilusión- dice Lincoln.

-Como te decía… iba volando para ir en búsqueda de Senshard- dice Humberto…

* * *

Desde afuera de la base de los Plomeros… algo salió volando, dejando un agujero en el techo.

-¡Lo siento!… ok, ¿cómo se manejaba esta cosa?… ah sí, ya recuerdo- dice Humberto volando con las botas de su armadura, a la vez usando unos propulsores ubicado en las palmas para mantener la estabilidad en su vuelo.

-Contactar a Theodore Jhones…- dice Humberto revelando que su armadura tiene la función de hacer llamadas a larga distancia -¿Me escuchas amigo?-.

Teddy camina hacia una gran computadora, él se sienta en la silla y del bolsillo de su chaqueta saca un par de lentes oscuros, los cuales se pone de inmediato, y al hacerlo, el presiona un botón al costado, y hace que los lentes se iluminen de azul, y que luego conecten con Humberto.

-Aquí estoy señor, ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos no?- dice Teddy mientras utilizaba las gafas para ver lo que Humberto veía desde su armadura.

-Y que lo digas, ¿localizaste donde esta Senshard en este momento?- pregunta Humberto desde el otro lado de la línea, a la vez que Teddy utilizaba la computadora para investigar.

-_Estuve en eso… oh no, ya está en el centro de la ciudad, no tardará mucho en llegar aquí_\- responde Teddy.

-No si yo lo impido- dice Humberto mientras da media vuelta a su vuelo, y acelera para regresar directamente hacia Forest Hills.

Por otra parte, en la mencionada ciudad, se puede ver como en la ciudad la gente huía aterrada por algo que estaba atacando… ¿de quién se trataba?… era Senshard, el cual observaba un rastreador en su mano.

-**Este es el lugar…**\- dice Senshard mirando a su al rededor -**_Mmmph_, humanos, no saben nada de decorados**-.

-¡Oye hombre lagarto!- Senshard voltea hacia la fuente de aquella voz, y observa que estaba rodeado por la policía de la ciudad -¡Tira la lanza y entrégate por las buenas!- toda la policía le apuntaba con sus pistolas.

**-… ¿O qué?**\- pregunta Senshard.

-¡Fuego!- ordena el oficial a la vez que él y los demás policías disparan con sus pistolas… sin embargo, las balas no le hacían nada a Senshard, debido a que rebotaban con su armadura, lo cual sorprende a los policías.

Los policías, incluyendo su jefe empiezan a sudar de nerviosismo por eso… pero el jefe de la policía intento dispararle directo en la cara… pero Senshard atrapa fácilmente la bala, y luego sacar su lanza, y dispara un rayo, el cual fue tan potente que hizo explotar una de las patrullas y mandar a volar a los policías, entre ellos el jefe de los mismo quedaron en el suelo, y este ve como Senshard se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-**Terrícolas, tan atrasados, tan tontos… tan débiles**\- dijo Senshard a la vez que destroza la bala que había atrapado fácilmente con su mano, y estaba por atacar nuevamente con su lanza a los policías, y esta vez a corta distancia…

-Yo que tu no muevo ni una escama, Senshard-.

Senshard voltea y… recibe un puñetazo que lo manda a estrellarse contra un edificio cercano, para después levantarse, quitarse los ladrillos de encima y ver quien fue el que lo golpeo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte escamoso?- dijo Humberto.

-**Humberto Scaleside… han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos frente a frente**\- dijo Senshard.

-Sí, y me asegurare de que sea la última vez- dijo Humberto a la vez que levanta su mano y se prepara para disparar en señal de amenaza -A menos que tomes tu cola y te regreses de donde viniste-.

Ambos se miran de manera desafiante, mientras que alrededor, la policía empieza a evacuar a los civiles que seguían cerca.

-**Viejo amigo, sabes que eso no será posible, hasta que tenga en mis manos a mi razón para venir a este mugroso planeta**\- dijo Senshard.

-Y por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que te lo lleves, ¿cómo esta ese manco que llamas amo, tiene tanto miedo que tiene que enviar a otros a hacer su trabajo?- pregunta Humberto.

-**Sabes que no permito que insultes a mi amo delante de mí**\- dijo Senshard mientras apunta su lanza directo a Humberto.

-Pues ya insulte a ese feo, ups… lo hice de nuevo- dijo Humberto, lo cual hace que Senshard rechine los dientes.

-**Pensaba ser benevolente contigo por esta ocasión, pero veo que no hay caso tratándose de una persona como tú**\- dijo Senshard.

-Créeme, no eres el primero que me dice eso- dijo Humberto.

-**Basta de palabras, sabes perfectamente por lo que estoy aquí, así que te diré, entrégamelo, y tú elijes, de la manera fácil… o a mi manera**\- dijo Senshard.

-Elijo C… ninguna de las anteriores- dijo Humberto disparando un rayo desde su palma, por lo cual Senshard contraataca con un ataque de su lanza, lo cual crea una explosión que levanta una gran nube de polvo alrededor.

Pero de entre esa nube de polvo… el Drakorio sale volando y se abalanza contra el millonario, el cual se preparaba para recibir el golpe.

* * *

-Creí esa vez que podía vencerlo… el problema es que estaba fuera de forma, y sin esperarlo… me encontraba a su merced- dice Humberto mientras recordaba su pelea contra el Drakorio.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Pues…- decía Humberto…

* * *

La pelea entre el multimillonario y el Drakorio había avanzado bastante, pero en este punto se ve como Humberto se iba volando por los aires a alta velocidad, pero siendo perseguido por Senshard.

-Es más rápido de lo que recuerdo, Teddy, necesito opciones- dijo Humberto.

-_Sus reservas están al 50%, los escudos están desactivados, podría utilizar el uni-rayo, pero eso agotara la energía de la armadura… sin embargo, hay una callejón a unas cuadras de tu posición, sus alas no le permitirán volar a través de un lugar tan angosta, es tu oportunidad, piérdalo_\- dijo Teddy.

Humberto hace caso a la vez que esquiva un rayo de la lanza de Senshard, y luego llegar y entrar a ese callejón que Teddy menciono, el cual él pudo entrar al volar de costado, pero Senshard no podía pasar debido al tamaño de sus alas, por lo cual decidió tomar otro camino

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunta Humberto.

-_Está tomando una salida por la avenida L-Right, embósquelo_\- dijo Teddy.

-Uhh, me gustan tus planes- dijo Humberto.

-_¿Que aria usted sin mí?_\- dice Teddy.

Humberto sale del callejón y va directo hacia donde Teddy le dijo, y luego ver algo dirigirse hacia él.

-¡Te tengo!- grito Humberto mientras que de sus hombros saca un lanza misiles, con el cual dispara todo el proyectil disponible a su blanco, pero… resulta que no había nada -¿Qué?-.

-_¡Señor, detrás de usted!_\- grito Teddy, pero Humberto sin tiempo de reaccionar, es golpeado por atrás, viendo como Senshard enterró la punta de su lanza en la espalda de la armadura.

-**No creías que sería tan ingenuo como para caer en ese truco, ¿o sí?**\- dijo Senshard a la vez que usa su cola para agarrar a Humberto del cuello, y luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Humberto intenta levantarse, hasta que Senshard con su aliento de fuego, adhiere a Humberto en el suelo al derretir un poco los brazos de la armadura, y luego ver que Senshard aterriza encima suyo, y luego arrancarle el casco y lanzarlo a un lado.

-_Señor… ¿señor?... ¿Humberto?…_\- llamaba Teddy a través del casco, pero este finalmente se apaga, haciendo que Teddy no pueda seguir viendo lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

-**Quiero tener la visión de tu rostro humano cuando por fin acabe con tu patética existencia, y cuando ya no estés, tu patético hijo vendrá conmigo**\- dijo Senshard mientras apunta su lanza… directo al núcleo central de la armadura.

-Mientras yo viva… jamás pondrás tus garras sobre el- dice Humberto.

-**No te preocupes, no será mucho lo que te quede**\- dice Senshard mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia.

-_En ese momento… creí que ahora si moriría, pero no esperaba que…_-.

En ese momento, antes de que Senshard golpeara a Humberto con su lanza… este inmediatamente es embestido y empujando contra el suelo, Humberto logro observar al atacante y… no se podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Estás perdido amigo? la convención de reptiles feos está en la ciudad vecina- el que había embestido a Senshard… se trataba de Chase, pero... su piel estaba verde y con escamas, pero lo que resaltaban eran sus piernas, como las de un Velociraptor.

-**Bien… no tuve que ir por ti, tu viniste hacia…**\- decía Senshard, hasta que ve como un basurero viene directo hacia él, y es golpeado de lleno.

Mientras Humberto logra quitarse del pavimento con algo de esfuerzo.

-… ¿Chase?- pregunta Humberto.

-Hola Papá- dijo Chase.

-¿Pero?… ¿pero cómo?… espera… tu… ¿cómo es que te ves así?…- preguntaba Humberto.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones- dice Chase mientras ve como Senshard levanta aquel basurero y lo lanza hacia los Scalesides, pero Humberto con un rayo de su traje lo destruye antes de que los golpeara.

* * *

-¿Y qué paso? ¡¿Que más ocurrió?!- preguntaba Lincoln con ansias de seguir oyendo como termina la historia.

-Bueno…- decía Humberto, hasta que recibe una llamada de su teléfono -¿Hola?-.

-_Señor, una de las hermanas del joven Lincoln está impaciente y preguntando donde están_\- dice Teddy.

-Ah, si… lo olvide, ya vamos…- dice Humberto colgando el teléfono -Lo siento chico, seguiré después, sabes que las chicas impacientes se enojan fácilmente-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo termino todo? ¿Porque Chase no está con usted? ¿Qué paso con Senshard? ¿Y qué sucedió con su armadura?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Después te digo, ahora es mejor que vamos con tu madre y hermanas- dijo Humberto.

-Si señor…- dice Lincoln algo desilusionado al no saber lo demás, y entonces ambos salen de la habitación de hotel.

* * *

Al día siguiente… en los suburbios, Lincoln seguía a Chase, el cual caminaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Chase, necesito respuestas- dice Lincoln.

-Ya te lo dije, no es algo de lo que yo quiera hablar- dijo Chase.

-No te entiendo… Humberto Scaleside es el tipo más genial que hay por aquí, y tú lo dejaste, ¿Porque? ¿Porque huiste de tu padre después de pelear con Senshard?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No tienes por qué saberlo, es asunto mío- dijo Chase.

-¿No confías en mí?- pregunta Lincoln.

-No es eso… solo es… no importa…- dice Chase que seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos -¿No preguntes quieres?-.

-No te dejare seguir hasta que me respondas- dice Lincoln deteniendo a Chase al tomarlo del hombro.

-¿Qué? Lincoln, esto es ridículo- dijo Chase.

-Solo quiero saber porque- dice Lincoln.

-No es algo lo que yo quiera hablar como si fuera cualquier cosa, es… privado- dijo Chase.

-Pero Chase…- dice Lincoln viendo como Chase iba a seguir su camino.

-Creí haberte enseñado a ser más educado- Chase al oír esa voz, la reconoce y voltea… -Hola hijo, ¿cuánto tiempo?-.

-… ¿Papá?- dice Chase sin creer a quien tenía al frente, y tanto padre como hijo… se miraban de frente, sin despegar la mirada del otro.

-Va-vaya… reencuentro ¿no lo creen?- dice Lincoln al lector.

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

**Continuara en el capítulo 49 de The Loud 10**

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	6. Un artista invisible

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Nota: Esto ocurre entre los capítulos 49 y 50**

* * *

**Un artista invisible**

* * *

Empieza en la Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods, las dos amigas provenientes de Nueva York caminaban por los pasillos.

-¿Y qué hiciste el fin de semana?- pregunta Julie.

-Pues, ayudando a Mamá con mi pequeño hermano- dijo Jazz abriendo su casillero.

-Uy que bien, ¿y qué tal está el pequeño Jakey?- pregunta Julie.

-Tratando de dar sus primeros pasitos, es tan adorable cuando lo intenta- dice Jazz mientras toma un libro.

-Sí que te gustan los bebes amiga- dijo Julie.

-Obvio, son adorables, ya quiero ver tu futura hermanita, ¿ya tienen nombres decididos?- pregunta Jazz.

-Aja, tengo una lista completa- dice Julie mientras abre la puerta de su casillero buscar -Espera, sé que la tengo por aquí-.

-Tienes que ordenar tu casillero, haber, permíteme- dijo Jazz que ahora ella es la que busca en el casillero de Julie.

Sin embargo sin que ninguna lo sepa, alguien se acercaba a ambas, pero más específicamente a Julie, pero cuando le iba a tocar en el hombro a la niña de rosa… ella voltea, sin embargo, no había nadie.

-¿Ah? Qué raro- dice Julie.

-¿Qué pasa amiguita?- pregunta Jazz que seguía buscando.

-Ah… no nada, quizás fue una mosca que pasaba por ahí- dijo Julie sin importancia alguna.

Pero sin que ninguna de las nativas neoyorkinas lo supiera por ese momento, alguien estaba cerca, en la esquina de otro pasillo escuchando todo…

-_Ahww _falle de nuevo… soy un cobarde- dice un chico que tenía una expresión muy triste…

Era un chico de la misma edad que Julie, de piel clara y cabello negro largo con un mechón que le tapaba parte de su ojo derecho, las orillas de ese mechón pintadas de color azul.

Lleva puesto una chaqueta sin mangas color azul-celesta, encima de una camiseta morada de mangas cortas con el estampado de una luna menguante, y debajo de esa tenía una camisa de mangas largas a rayas blancas y negras, un pantalón gris y zapatillas color rojo con detalles blancos.

-_Si se pregunta quién es este chico, pues… no los culpo, ese chico soy, me llamo Nathan Lee si les interesa_-.

La voz del chico llamado Nathan se escucha a modo de narrador, mientras se aleja hacia su casillero.

-_Realmente no soy alguien interesante, soy, un chico normal, tengo 11 años, asisto a la primaria Royal Woods, no soy alguien destacable… excepto por el hecho de…_-

Chandler caminaba junto con sus amigos Trent y Ritchie por el mismo pasillo, y sin querer chocan con Nathan.

-Oh, lo siento chico, no te vimos- dijo Chandler.

Y antes de que Nathan pudiera decir algo para agradecer, Chandler y su pandilla se alejan de él.

-_Para todo el mundo… soy… soy invisible… prácticamente no existo_-

Hasta que vuelve a mirar hacia Julie, la cual guardaba aquella carta en su mochila.

-_Bueno… para casi todo el mundo… es… una historia algo graciosa la verdad, ya que, se remonta a un tiempo atrás…_-.

* * *

Hace unos meses atrás… durante el regreso a clases después del verano.

Se ve a muchos chicos hablando entre sí, y otros que se abrazan debido a que debieron viajar durante el verano, u otros solo suspiran triste por regresar a la escuela a estudiar.

-_Todo comenzó cuando regresamos a la escuela después de las vacaciones, no estaba emocionado, pero tampoco disgustado, digo, realmente no tengo muchos amigos con los cuales pasar el rato… bueno… de hecho no tengo amigos_-

Nathan intentaba saludar a algunos niños que iban llegando… pero o no le salían las palabras para una oración, u otros solo pasaban de largo ignorándolo.

-… Otro año, otro día ignorado…- dice Nathan que suspira algo triste.

Entonces Nathan empieza a caminar por el pasillo hasta su casillero y abrirlo, y empieza a colocar sus libros y algunos comic, aunque sin fijarse… algo callo de su mochila, un bolígrafo cuyo extremo superior tenía un adorno que parecía la cara de Spider-Man.

-… Solo espero que no sea algo tan duro para un primer día- dice Nathan que aún no sabía que su bolígrafo estaba rodando por el suelo del pasillo… hasta que se estrella con unos zapatos rosas.

-¿Oh?- nota el bolígrafo y lo recoge del suelo, y enseguida caminar hacia… -Disculpa, esto es tuyo-.

-¿Eh?- Nathan voltea curioso…

Y al ver quien estaba frente suyo… se quedó estático, la que estaba frente a él, era la misma Julie que habia llegado a su primer día de clases, Nathan por su parte, primero ve a su izquierda, y luego a su derecha y luego se señala a sí mismo.

-M-Me… ¿Me h-hablas, a-a mí?- pregunta Nathan.

-_Jijiji_\- Julie se ríe tiernamente -Claro que si tontito, ¿a quién más le hablaría?-.

-E-Es que… tu… m-me… ¿notaste?- dice Nethan.

-Ah, pues si, con ese adorable flequillo en tu frente es difícil no notarte- dijo Julie.

-Tú… crees que es… ¿adorable?- pregunta Nathan nervioso.

-Claro que sí, y vuelvo a preguntar, ¿este bolígrafo es tuyo?- dice Julie mostrando aquel objeto.

-… Si… si… lo es- dice Nathan tomando su bolígrafo -Eh… tu… ¿eres nueva aquí?-.

-Sipi, me mude hace unas semanas al pueblo, este es mi primer día- responde Julie.

-Oh pues… bi-bienvenida, ah… eh…- dice Nathan tratando de adivinar el nombre.

-Oh, Juliana Hathaway, pero todos me dicen Julie ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-¿El… mi… mío?… es… ejem… Nathan… Nathan Lee-.

-Nathan Lee, bonito nombre, te veo después Nathy- se despide Julie mientras camina por otra parte del pasillo.

-… ¿Nathy? Ella… me noto… y me… dio un apodo- dice Nathan que no podía creer que alguien lo haya notado, en especial una niña, y al mirar a Julie caminar por su lado, no evita ruborizarse -Es… ella es… muy linda…-.

-_Ella me había notado, pero no tenía idea de que no sería la última vez que la vería_-.

Mientras Nathan continuaba narrando, entra al salón clases, y ve que todos estaban aburridos… y así hubieran continuado… sino fuera porque ese mismo día, Julie llego a la escuela.

-Ella… ¿está en mi salón?- dijo Nathan sin creer lo que vio.

-_Me sorprendió más de lo que creí, y no solo que sea de Nueva York, parece muy feliz y amigable_-.

Luego de como las niñas del salón se rieran del comentario de Jordan sobre Rusty, Julie voltea hacia atrás, viendo a Nathan que estaba sentado en uno de los últimos asientos, pero aun si ella le saluda con una sonrisa, y el algo nervioso le regresa el saludo, aunque mirando hacia el otro lado, aunque eso no evito que ella soltara una risita.

-_No podía creerle a mis ojos, una niña que es muy linda, me noto por primera vez, y no solo eso, me saludo y se me presento, la clase fue normal, y cuando la Sra. Jonhson nos dio un problema de matemáticas, ninguno quería responder… excepto por…_ -.

-Yo lo hago maestra- dijo Julie.

-Oh, qué bien Julie, muéstranos lo que sabes- dice la Sra. Johnson entregándole la tiza a Julie.

El problema si se veía algo difícil, y a Julie le tomo mucho pensar… y pensar… y pensar… hasta que finalmente escribió un resultado, lo cual hiso que las reacciones del salón no se hicieron esperar, ya que todos le aplaudieron.

-_Nadie de nosotros quería ir temor a fallar, pero ella sin miedo fue, además de linda es muy lista_-

-Impresionante Julie, se nota que sabes del tema- felicita la Sra. Johson.

-Jijiji, ay maestra, me apena- responde Julie que se regresa a sentar a su lugar.

-Nada mal rosita- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, fuiste muy valiente- dijo Jordan.

-Bueno… mi hermano Devin me ayuda en matemáticas, no es algo tan difícil- dijo Julie.

-_Awww…_ linda, inteligente y modesta- dice Nathan que suspira mientras la seguía mirando… hasta que suena el timbre…

Ya en el almuerzo, Nathan iba caminando con su charola de comida, y se sientan en una mesa vacía… literalmente estaba vacía, ya que era el único que estaba sentado ahí.

_-Bueno, esto es...algo incómodo, creo que se los había dicho, no soy alguien muy sociable… y no tengo muchos amigos… sobre todo porque, soy muy tímido para hablar con la gente-._

Él chico suspira algo triste antes de empezar a comer.

-_Así que paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo_-.

Nathan observa todas las mesas con grupos de amigos charlando muy felices y contentos entre si… hasta que nota que Julie ya estaba sentada con el chico llamado Lincoln, y su grupo de amigos.

-Bueno, era mucho pedir que se sentara conmigo… pero esto no es novedad para mí- dijo Nathan que agacha la mirada triste mientras continua comiendo.

-_Y pensé que hasta allí ella me notaria, o eso pensé…_-

Un cambio rápido de escena, vemos a Nathan que estaba en el armario del conserje, mientras ve como los Fenómenos del circo estaban causando destrozos en la escuela.

-¿Una vez más, porque robamos una escuela primaria?- pregunta Medusa.

-No deberían de estar aquí trio de raros- dijo Stella.

-¡Si! ¡L-10 vendrá y les dará una paliza!- grito Rusty.

-¡Conocen a ese niño, entonces van a…!- decía Acido… cuando a él y a sus compañeros son golpeados por unas piedras en sus cabezas.

-¡Oigan raros, dejen esas cosas y a esos niños ahora!- grito Julie.

-¿Julie?- dijo Nathan aun escondido.

-¡Julie corre!- grito Clyde.

-¡Niña insolente, aplástala!- ordeno Acido a Pulgares, el cual va aplastar a la niña con sus gigantescas manos.

-¡No!- grito Nathan que sale del armario…

Pero antes de que el pudiera tratar de hacerse el héroe… Lincoln como L-10 llega y quita a Julie de allí y la salva de Pulgares.

-¡Lin… es decir, L-10!- grito Julie.

-Bien fenómenos, su show término- dijo Lincoln.

-_Ahora si estaba sin creerlo, L-10, el famoso justiciero de Royal Woods apareció, me hubiera gustado ver como derrota a esos criminales…_-

-¡Salgamos todos de aquí!- grito Julie que toma la mano de Nathan y junto al resto de niños, salen de la escuela al exterior, aprovechando que el peliblanco luchaba contra los Fenómenos del circo.

-¿Estas bien Nathy?- pregunta Julie.

-… Tu… me… salvaste- dice Nathan.

-Obvio, no te iba a dejar atrás mientras Lin… L-10 se encarga de esos payasos raros- dijo Julie.

-… Si… fuiste… muy valiente- dice Nathan.

-No podía evitarlo, cuando veo alguien en problemas o que este triste, lo debo ayudar sin importar que- dice Julie, y tanto ella como Nethan se quedaban mirando… -… ah… ya me puedes devolver mi mano

-¿Ah? ¡Aahhh!- grito Nethan que suelta la mano de Julie y se aparta -Perdón, perdón, no quise… yo… lo siento-.

-Jejeje, descuida, no me molesto- dice Julie con una sonrisa.

-Yo… igual… t-te… te lo agradezco- dijo Nathan.

Luego de que la conmoción con el héroe y los criminales terminara, los niños son libres de irse a sus casas a salvo…

-_Ese día había sido muy extraño, demasiadas emociones para mí, pero, no todo había sido malo, ya que, conocí a alguien que me dejo muy sorprendido_-

Nathan voltea, para luego ver a Julie ser recogida por Autosaurio, el vehículo de la familia Hathaway e irse junto a sus hermanos… pero antes de subirse, ella mira a Nathan desde la ventana, y se despide con su mano mientras le sonriéndole

Y Nethan se sorprende por ese acto… también le sonríe y se despide también con su mano, y mientras observa como Autosaurio se alejaba… se termina el flashback…

* * *

-Fue un día que nunca olvidare…- decía Nathan que suspira feliz, y vuelve a ver como Julie charlaba con Lincoln.

-_Si… quisiera poder acerarme a poder hablar más con ella… pero…_-.

Mientras Nathan se iba acercando para hablar con ella… pero cuando Julie voltea, no había nadie, pero ella solo se encoge de hombros y sigue charlando con Lincoln, mientras Nathan se había ocultado detrás de un basurero…

-_No puedo… aún tengo mucho miedo_-.

Nathan se lamentaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-_Argg_, vamos Nathan… puedes hacerlo…- dice Nathan que suspira, para tratar de darse confianza en sí mismo, y se levanta para luego ir con ella… donde cuando esta por hablarle, ella voltea

-Oh, hola Nathan- saluda Julie.

-… Ju… lie… hola…- dice Nathan que en un segundo se le fue su valor -Que… gusto… me da verte-.

-No te he visto en días, ¿estabas enfermo?- dice Julie tocándole la frente de Nathan.

-… N-no… estoy… bien- dice Nathan que se le subía el color en la frente.

-… ¿O-k? oh, ¿conoces a Lincoln? ¿Lincoln Loud?- dice Julie presentando a ambos chicos.

-Que tal, un placer conocerte Nathan- dice Lincoln saludando.

-… Ah… ¿conocernos? pero si hemos… estado en las mismas clases desde segundo grado- dijo Nathan.

-¿Ah sí? _hmmm_… no lo recuerdo- dijo Lincoln.

-… Ah… esta… bien- dijo Nathan.

-Y… ¿qué tal estas, podemos hacer algo por ti?- pregunta Julie.

-Eh… si… digo… no, so-solo… la verdad… yo quería… eh… si… pues… q-quería saludar…- dice Nathan cuya última palabra lo dijo en voz baja mirando a otro lado escondiéndose en su flequillo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Julie al no haber oído lo que dijo Nathan.

-… Quería… saludar… hola…- dice Nathan moviendo un poco la mano.

-Ah, pues hola- saluda Julie toda inocente, aunque Lincoln alza una ceja confundido.

-… Me-mejor… me voy por allá… adiós- dice Nathan que se va corriendo rápido.

-Adiós Nathy- se despide Julie.

-Qué raro es tu amigo- dijo Lincoln.

Mientras Nathan por su lado se pone recargado en una pared sin que lo vean, y gruñe frustrado por su cobardía.

-¡Soy un tonto, tonto tonto!- dice Nathan mientras se volvía a golpear contra la pared…

Hasta que suena la campana, y Nathan suspira una vez más, y se va a clases todo deprimido.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día… Nathan llega caminando hacia una casa en los suburbios.

-Ya llegue…- dice Nathan entrando directamente a la sala de su casa.

Donde ve a una chica una chica de 16 años aproximadamente, tenía cabello pelirrojo con perforaciones en sus orejas. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa sin mangas abotonada de color blanco, con un chaleco sin mangas abierto azul por encima, unos shorts color café claro, con medias poco más abajo de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas azules con blanco.

La cual se estaba pintándose las uñas en el sillón de la sala.

-Nathy, que alegría verte ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta aquella chica.

-Bien… gracias por preguntar- dice Nathan aun deprimido.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanito?, te vez triste, más que de costumbre- dijo la chica pelirroja.

-No es nada… ¿y Papá?- pregunta Nathan.

-Aun no regresa de su entrevista de trabajo-.

-Oh… entiendo- dice Nathan con esa actitud triste, haciendo que la chica sienta pena por el.

-_Awww_, ya sé que te animara- la hermana de Nathan corre hacia un armario de la pared, y saca una caja que tenía escrito la palabra "disfraces".

-… Gwen… ¿enserio?- dice Nathan revelando el nombre de su hermana, y la llamada Gwen le da una tierna sonrisa.

-… Bien… tal vez uno- dice Nathan revisando la caja, y tanto el cómo su hermana se terminan disfrazando…

Pero después de unos minutos de juego, alguien entra a la casa…

Un hombre que se notaba de unos 37 años, tenía cabello negro corto y un poco de barba notable en el mentón, y un par de pelos en los brazos. Llevaba una camisa verde con el cuello desabotonado de mangas cortas, con unos pantalones color azul oscuro, y unos zapatos café con detalles negros, llevaba un reloj en su muñeca derecha.

-Niños ya lle… jajaja, hay chicos, como les gusta divertiré cuando no estoy en casa- dice aquel adulto viendo como aquellos hermanos estaban en su juego.

-¡Papá!- dijeron tanto Nathan como Gwen que abrazan al adulto que se trataba de su padre.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue?- pregunta Nathan.

-Pues…- con esa corta palabra de ese hombre, crea un ambiente de suspenso que preocupa a sus hijos… sin embargo -… ¡Conseguí el empleo!- enseña un papel que decía "aceptado".

¡Sí!- dijeron ambos chicos felices por su padre.

Gwen tenía un pastel que tenía escrito con crema: "Al menos lo intentaste", pero rápido lo corrige a: "Felicidades".

-No podía creerlo, el Sr. Scaleside dijo que le gusto mi "espontaneidad" y que dijo que le sería muy útil en su compañía-.

-Te lo mereces Papá, después de todo siempre has sido muy trabajador- dijo Nathan.

-Jaja, gracias hijo, me sentí muy honrado pueden imaginarlo… Marvin Lee, trabajador en la compañía de tecnología más grande que existe- dijo el padre revelando su nombre.

-Y eso significa que tendrás una mejor paga que la que tenías en tu otro trabajo- dijo Gwen.

-Podría decirse- dijo Marvin.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Pa…- decía Nathan.

-Si… Mamá… también lo estaría- dice Gwen, que inmediatamente se cubre su boca, y tanto ella como su padre miran al chico.

-… Mamá…- dice Nathan cabizbajo y deprimido.

-Hay no… perdón hermanito, yo no… no quería…- decía Gwen.

-No… está bien, después de todo, ya lo acepte, hace tiempo- dice Nathan.

-Ah… mira hijo, ten, te lo compre en el camino- dice Marvin sacando algo de su maletín, un comic.

-_Wow_… Papá, no debiste- dice Nathan.

-Pues, no decías nada, pero sabía que lo querías- dijo Marvin revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo.

-…- Nathan no decía nada, solo abraza a su padre -Muchas gracias, eres increíble-.

-Tú también campeón, ahora si me disculpan debo preparar la cena, iré a cambiarme- dijo Marvin retirándose a su habitación.

-Ah Gwen… yo, te puedo… hablar de algo… privado- dice Nathan.

-Uh, seguro- dice Gwen que junto a su hermano, se sientan en el sillón -Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está pasando por la pequeña cabeza de mi hermanito?-.

-Veras… no te lo he dicho antes pero… veras, en mi primer día de escuela yo… conocí a alguien… y… quiero ser su amigo pero… bueno, amigo por ahora, es que… yo…- decía Nathan sin saber cómo decir claramente lo que quería decirle a su hermana.

-Oh… Nathan… acaso, ¿te fijaste en una niña?- pregunta Gwen.

-¿Qué? No… no… bueno… creo que… _ahww_… si, es una niña- dice Nathan.

-¡IIIII!- Gwen chilla de alegría, y abraza bien fuerte a su hermano -¡A mi hermano le gusta una niña!-.

-¡¿Que?!- grito Nathan que se suelta de aquel abrazo -¡No no no no no no no no no! no me gusta… solo… quiero… acercarme a ella para poder hablarle-.

-Y déjame adivinar, te asustaste y huiste- dijo Gwen.

-… Tal vez- dice Nathan cabizbaja.

-Hay Nathan, a veces eres un tontito… está bien, creo que tengo unos concejos- dice Gwen, en lo que Nathan saca una libreta y un lápiz.

-Te escucho- dijo Nathan.

-Numero 1: mantente tranquilo, número 2: debes pensar que dirás primero o causaras un malentendido, número 3: trata de buscar temas en común para charlar, y deja que la conversación se sienta natural, y número 4 y más importante: confía en ti… y usa algo para el olor, a las chicas nos gusta los olores frescos y dulces- explica Gwen.

-_Wow_… ¿cómo es que no tienes novio aun?- pregunta Nathan.

-Si, como es que… oye- dijo Gwen algo ofendida.

-_Hmmm_…- Nathan ve las notas -¿Algo más que deba saber?-.

-Déjame pensar… quizás una carta o un poema escrito por ti, a algunas chicas nos suele gustar los hombres con sentimientos, _hmmm_… y quizás unos dulces no estarían mal- dijo Gwen.

-¿Dulces?… si, si, puede ser, a ella le gustan mucho los dulces- dijo Nathan.

-_Uuuh_, ósea que ya sabes cosas de ellas ¿eh?- dijo Gwen algo pícara.

-Bueno… un poquito- dijo Nathan.

-Mi hermanito el romero- dice Gwen mientras le pellizca la mejilla.

-Ay ya- dice Nathan avergonzado y trata de apartarse.

* * *

Ya de noche, Nathan se encontraba en su cuarto solo, pensando en cómo poder escribir la carta que trataría de darle a Julie…

-Veamos… la conozco hace un tiempo, que es lo que se de ella…- dice Nathan tratando de pensar -Bueno, es alegre, valiente, le gusta el rosa…- trata de escribir, pero al hacerlo… -¡No no no!- arruga la hoja -Vamos Nathan, piensa, puedes hacerlo mejor… bien… tal vez pueda explicar que le gusta el rosa… o los dulces… o quizás… _argg_, no no, que estoy pensando- vuelve a arrugar la hoja -Tengo que hacerlo mejor-.

Después desde una pequeña casita-terrario, un pequeño erizo se asoma, mirando a Nathan.

-No te preocupes Espinito, no es nada- dijo Nathan al pequeño erizo desde el terrario.

Mientras el llamado Espinito pone su patita en el cristal, con mirada preocupada por su dueño.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que además de Papá y Gwen, a ti también te importo- dice Nethan.

Que luego de una bolsita saca lo que parecía ser un pequeño bocadillo, y lo pone en la casa-terrario de espinito, y por la manera en que se lo comía, lo hace parecer adorable, y Nathan sonríe al verlo… aunque luego suspira.

-Dang it… quien diría que describir para una niña sería tan difícil- dice Nathan, lo cual hace que Espinito alce la mirada al oír la palabra "niña" -Oh… eh, ¿lo dije eso en voz alta?- pregunta y el pequeño erizo asiente -Bueno… digamos que, una niña de mi edad… atrajo mi atención… de cierta forma-.

-¡Lo sabía!- se escuchó la voz de Gwen desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No espíes mi cuarto!- grito Nathan.

-No espió, solo… solo… oigo tus problemas- dijo Gwen.

-¿Tienes pegada tu oreja pegada a la puerta, verdad?- pregunta Nathan.

-… No- responde Gwen, pero Nathan solo rueda los ojos, abre la puerta… y Gwen cae al suelo debido a que si estaba pegada a la puerta.

-¿Decías?- dijo Nathan.

-Ah… que loco, creí que era mi cuarto jejeje…- dice Gwen en lo defensa.

-… _Mmmm_, oye Gwen- dijo Nathan.

-Ah… si, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Gwen mientras se pone de pie.

-Qué pasa si tú… por casualidad, ¿tienes un bloqueo creativo?- pregunta Nathan.

-¿Un bloqueo creativo?- pregunta ahora Gwen.

-Pues… si, es que… trato de escribir la carta para esa niña como sugeriste, pero… no logro pensar en nada- responde Nathan.

-Bueno, usualmente cuando me pasa eso, salgo a dar un paseo, aclaro mi mente- sugiere Gwen.

-Puede servir- dice Nathan que iba a salir de su habitación, pero Gwen lo frena al poner su pierna en frente de él.

-Pero ahora no que es tarde, y debes dormir- dijo Gwen señalando la ventana.

-Ah, cierto… jeje…- dice Nathan algo avergonzado de haber olvidado ese detalle.

Al día siguiente, Nathan estaba llegando a la escuela, mientras trataba de seguir escribiendo para Julie, con una pequeña libreta y lápiz a mano.

-Veamos… tus ojos son tan bellos como una luz ámbar… si… eso puede servir- dice Nethan que escribe lo que se le acaba de ocurrir -… ¿Qué más?… tu cabello brillante como el marrón amarrillo de la arena...no, no eso no, a que chica le gusta que su cabello sea comparado con la arena-.

-Y por eso así tiene el cabello- al escuchar la voz de Julie, Nathan rápidamente se esconde en los arbustos… pero luego ve que ella estaba en la entrada, hablando con Jordan, Mollie y otras niñas que las acompañaban -Y debido a eso hemos perdido muchos peines-.

-No sabía que tu hermano tenía problemas con su cabello- dijo Mollie.

-Y que lo digas, aun me es un misterio como logra ponerse un casco- dice Julie que se ríe en conjunto con las demás niñas.

-Jeje, ella es tan divertida- dice Nethan saliendo de los arbustos al ver que las niñas se habían ido… sin saber que fue notado por ciertos chico -Estuvo cerca… ahora… ay no, donde lo puse donde lo puse- buscaba desesperado su libreta con su lápiz.

-¿Buscabas estos?- Nathan voltea, y justo detrás suyo estaban… -Hola- saluda Lincoln.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Clyde.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Clyde?- dice Nathan reconociéndolos.

-Si… ¿nos conoces?- pregunta Clyde.

-… Eh estado en la misma clase que ustedes desde segundo grado- responde Nathan.

-¿Ah sí? _hmmm_… no lo recuerdo- dijo Clyde.

-Eso fue lo que yo dije ayer, eres… ¿Nathan, verdad?- pregunta Lincoln.

-… Si… ese… es mi nombre- responde Nathan.

-Pues, ¿qué hacías espiando a Julie?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Eres un acosador?- pregunta Clyde.

-¿Qué? no… no no no… jamás le aria algo así a Julie… ella es un alma pura y noble… nunca aria algo para lastimarla- responde honestamente Nathan.

-"Aquel día, que tu notaste mi presencia, es uno que jamás podré olvidar, cada vez que te veo cuando corres irradias alegría…" deberías cambiar correr por caminar- dice Lincoln que leía lo que estaba escribiendo Nathan en su libreta.

-¡No! ¡No leas eso!- grito Nathan que en pánico le quita la libreta a Lincoln.

-Mi hermana es poeta y yo se algo de rimas, podría ayudarte- dijo Lincoln.

-Por favor no se rían de… ¿qué?- dice Nathan.

-Ayudarte a hablarle a mí amiga, tú pareces un buen chico, algo tímido y con un peinado único, pero a Julie parece que le agradas, y a decir verdad también me agradas- dijo Lincoln.

-Y tienes buenos gustos en historietas- dijo Clyde leyendo un comic, el cual Nathan reconoce y busca en su mochila.

-Eso es mío, donde lo…- dice Nathan.

-Se te cayó de la mochila cuando te escondiste- dijo Clyde regresando el comic a Nathan, y el suspira por su propia sorpresa

-En fin, podemos ayudarte- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ayu… darme?- pregunta Nathan algo dudoso.

-Sí, si Lincoln confía en ti, yo también- dijo Clyde.

-¿No… no será… algún tipo de broma?, ¿O mi hermana les pago para hablarme?- pregunta Nathan.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- pregunta Lincoln.

-… Está bien… les creeré chicos- dijo Nathan.

-Genial, tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Lincoln que junto a Clyde agarran al chico del brazos, y se lo llevan a alguna parte.

-He visto mucho del tema romántico con mis papas, vemos películas de ese género todos los sábados, así que tengo experiencia, además, Lincoln vive con 10 chicas, así que sabe que puede gustarle- dijo Clyde.

-Bueno, sí, se algo, aun que, realmente los gustos de mis hermanas difieren de los comunes, ¿lo recuerdas?- dice Lincoln.

-Te lanzamos pasteles ese día- dice Nathan, y Lincoln y Clyde lo miran raro -Estuve allí ese día también, "Sr. Guru de la chicas"-.

-Enserio, ¿cómo es que nunca te notamos antes?- pregunta Lincoln, pero Clyde solo se encoje de hombros.

* * *

Después de la primera clase, los tres chicos se encontraban todavía en el salón…

-Pues… Julie tiene unos lindos ojos, y deberías decir algo de que son brillantes como una gema- sugiere Lincoln.

-Pero no cualquier gema, una que sea especial- dijo Clyde.

-Especial… como un… ¡ya se!- dice Nathan aun escribiendo su carta -Rápido, ¿algo más?-.

-Pues, ella me confeso que hacia ballet en Nueva York- dijo Lincoln.

-Y a mí me dijo que le gustaba ayudar a cruzar la calle a los ancianos- dice Clyde, y Nathan anota.

-Y ella es la única que me ha derrotado en los videojuegos- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, aún recuerdo cuando logro derribarte en Resolución del baile la semana pasada- dijo Clyde.

-… No me lo recuerdes- dice Lincoln que se cruza de brazos.

-_Awwhh_, ella es tan maravillosa- dice Nathan que sigue anotando, más unas cosas extras para su carta -Ya está, ¿cómo me quedo?- le entrega la carta a Lincoln, y este lo leía atentamente -¿Y… bien?-.

-No está al nivel de mi hermana Lucy, pero se nota que le pusiste corazón a esto, no olvides tu firma- dijo Lincoln devolviéndole la carta a Nathan, y este agrega su firma.

-Y aquí tienes un sobre- dijo Clyde, en lo que Nathan pone su carta en un sobre rosa que decía: "para Julie Hathaway".

-Se los… agradezco mucho a los dos- dijo Nathan.

-No hay de que, ahora el siguiente paso es que se la entregues- dijo Lincoln.

-… Si, entre… entre… ¿entregarla?- dice Nathan, regresándole las dudas.

-Pues vas a un lugar a dejarla y que sea fácil para que pueda encontrarla… así es como funciona- dijo Clyde.

-Eh si… y-yo… puedo… ir… y… para que pueda… ¡hay no puedo!- grito Nathan que ahora se esconde detrás de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué? claro que si puedes, solo déjala en su casillero y ya- dijo Lincoln.

-Es que… yo pensaba más… como… no se… en persona, y también con estos dulces que le hice- dice Nathan enseñando una pequeña bolsita en su mano.

-¿Hiciste dulces?- pregunta Clyde.

-_Awww_, eres tan considerado… hay soné como Leni- dijo Lincoln.

-No sé… si pueda hacerlo chicos- dice Nathan aun con temor.

-_Hmmmmm_, lo tengo- dice Clyde que chasquea los dedos -Esto lo vi en una película, cuando ella tenga problemas con sus libros vas a ayudarla, y cuando tengas la oportunidad, pon la nota entre ellos, contara como dársela en persona-.

-No estoy seguro… de esto- dice Nathan.

-Confía en nosotros, funcionara, y si no, tendrás muchas oportunidades- dijo Lincoln.

-Esta… bien…- responde Nathan aun algo dudoso.

* * *

En el pasillo, vemos a Julie ordenando su casillero, mientras tarareaba una melodía, cuando luego…

-Hola Nathan- dice Julie.

-… Ju… lie… ah, hola… ¿qué tal?, ¿cómo va… tu día?- pregunta Nathan algo ruborizado.

-Todo normal, solo devolveré unos libros a la biblioteca- dijo Julie.

-Ah… puedo ayudarte si… gustas- dice Nathan.

-¿De verdad? no quisiera ser molestia- dijo Julie.

-¡Para nada!… digo… me… me gusta ser de utilidad para otras personas- dijo Nathan tratando de sonar confiado.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero son algo… pesados- dice Julie mientras saca una pila de libros.

-… Ah…- Nathan volvió a dudar, y luego voltea hacia atrás, y ve como Lincoln y Clyde le dan sus pulgares arriba -… Creo que puedo hacerlo-.

Julie aun con duda, le entrega sus libros a Nathan, pero como eran pesados le costaba algo caminar… hasta que perdió sin querer el equilibrio y cayó.

-¡Nathan! ¿Estás bien?- grito Julie preocupada por el pelinegro.

-… sí, estoy bien… solo me dolió un poco- dijo Nathan algo mareado por la caída, y siendo ayudado por Julie a levantarse.

-Te dije que eran algo pesados, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo sola- dice Julie que toma sus libros y se retira…

-… Pero… pero… _awhhh_\- Nathan se desanima viendo la carta y los dulces que no pudo entregarle a la niña de rosa.

-El plan 1 fallo, vayamos al plan 2- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué? ¿Plan 2?- pregunta Nathan.

-No me llaman el hombre con el plan por nada- dice Lincoln aun confiado de sus planes.

* * *

Nathan pone la carta y los dulces en una canasta y a dicha canasta le ata algunos globos haciendo que esta flotara y luego darle un suave empuje para que flote hacia Julie, la cual estaba hablando con la Niña Jordan, pero el canasto no alcanza a llegar porque un balón de futbol impacta con los globos reventándolos y haciendo que la canasta caiga al suelo.

Durante la clase de educación física todos trotaban mientras les daban vueltas al gimnasio y Nathan llevaba la carta consigo e intenta dársela a Julie, pero esta corría más rápido que él y al final termina chocando contra la pared.

Durante el receso, Nathan iba directo hacia ella, pero la puerta de un salón de clase se abre, golpeándolo y cayendo noqueado al suelo.

En el patio, Nathan se empieza a acercar a Julie con aquellos regalos para ella mientras ella olfateaba unas flores, pero al pasar por debajo de un panal, esta se cae y las abejas empiezan a perseguir a Nathan, mientras Lincoln y Clyde van tras el para ayudarlos.

Después de eso, hace un pequeño avión de papel con su carta y la lanza con dirección hacia Julie… pero sin siquiera llegar, este cae en un basurero de una forma muy similar como si un avión de combate se hubiera estrellado en una guerra.

Luego se va a Julie probando su bicicleta en el patio, y Nathan trato de seguirla, pero unos patitos iban cruzando, por lo cual Nathan no tuvo otra opción que doblar… para terminar cayendo en un pequeño charco de agua.

Finalmente en el almuerzo, Nathan puso la carta en un pequeño Cupcake, y la desliza hacia Julie, sin embargo esta pasa de largo y llega hasta Chandler, el cual tira la nota y se comer el postre, lo cual Nathan por frustración se empieza a golpear contra la mesa.

* * *

-Bien, eso ultimo no funciono, ¿pero qué tal si intentamos…?- decía Lincoln.

-… Alto… solo alto, por favor- dice Nathan.

-Pero…- decían Lincoln y Clyde.

-Les agradezco que me ayuden, pero… creo que debo aceptar… que falle- dice un Nathan desanimado, y se aleja.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta Lincoln.

-A cualquier lado, que no sea aquí- responde Nethan aun alejándose.

-¿Te vas a rendir así de fácil?- pregunta Lincoln, pero Nathan simplemente se aleja, haciendo que ambos chicos se vean con cierta culpa.

* * *

Nathan por su parte, él se encontraba en otra parte de la escuela, y luego se acerca a un basurero y suspira tristemente mientras ve su carta.

-A quien engaño, no tengo oportunidad con ella, es demasiado perfecta para mí, yo solo soy un patético amante del arte… no la merezco…- dice Nathan que tira su carta a la basura, para luego poner las manos en sus bolsillos y alejarse lentamente con bastante pena y depresión… sin embargo.

-Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- Nathan se detiene con sorpresa y voltea, y quien lo llamo fue… -Que onda- dijo Jazz que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared.

-… Eres… la mejor amiga de Julie…- dice Nathan.

-Jazz Milton, para servirte-.

-… Tu… ¿hablas conmigo…?- pregunta Nathan.

-Sí, ¿porque no lo aria?- pregunta Jazz.

-Es que… eres una chica cool… y… no pensé que le hablaras a los perdedores como yo- dijo Nathan.

-_Pppttt_... ¿Me crees alguien superficial para estar con creídos que se creen la última Coca Cola en el desierto?- pregunta Jazz algo ofendida con esa aclaración.

-Ah… temo responder…- dice Nathan retrocediendo lentamente.

-No importa- dice Jazz tomando la carta del basurero y se la entrega a Nathan -Ahora escucha chico miedoso, harás lo que digo y no quiero un NO por respuesta, ¿quede claro?-.

-… Ehh… ¿yo…?- decía Nathan con duda.

-Dije: "¿quedo claro?"- dice Jazz con firmeza.

-… Si…- dijo Nathan.

-Buen niño- dijo Jazz dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, y Nathan la mira ofendido de que lo trate como un niño pequeño -Ahora ven conmigo- toma del brazo a Nathan y lo arrastra a otra parte.

-Esta… bien- dice Nathan sin opción.

* * *

Luego, se ve que Jazz abre la puerta del armario del conserje.

-Ahora metete allí y espera a que regrese- dijo Jazz.

-… Pero… ¿por qué?- pregunta Nathan.

-¡Solo hazlo!- grito Jazz.

-Ok, ok… lo siento- dice Nathan entrando al armario, y Jazz cierra la puerta -¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?… ¿Jazz?- el llamo, pero ella no le responden -¿Jazz?… ¿Jazz? ¿Alguien?-.

Sin embargo, 10 minutos de espera después…

-… Bien, ya me harte, saldré de aquí…- dice Nathan que iba a abrir la puerta… pero luego esa misma se abre, y alguien es empujada dentro.

-Jazz, aun no me has dicho porque... ¿Nathan?- dijo Julie.

-… Ju… Jul… ¿Julie?- dijo Nathan muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Julie.

-¿Yo… te… iba a…?- preguntaba Nathan.

-Avísenme cuando terminen- dijo Jazz cerrando la puerta.

-¿Jazz? ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Julie golpeando la puerta.

-_Esperen…estoy… encerrado aquí… con Julie…_\- pensaba Nathan, que se le sube el color a la cara.

-¡Jazz, abre la puerta!- gritaba Julie que seguía golpeando la puerta -¿Sabes de que trata esta broma de mal gusto?- le pregunta a Nathan.

-Yo… no… no lo sé…- respondía Nathan.

-Acaso soy la única que… ¿qué tienes atrás de la espalda?- pregunta Julie.

-¡Nada!… absolutamente nada- dice Nethan que retrocede pero choca con la pared.

-Sí parece que escondes algo- dice Julie tratando de ver.

-… No oculto nada- dijo Nathan que retrocede a la izquierda.

-Déjame ver- dice Julie que sigue tratando de mirar.

-No… Julie, no es nada, lo juro…- dice Nathan ahora retrocediendo a la derecha, pero se termina cayendo, y sin querer tira sus cosas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Julie que levanta el sobre y la bolsa de dulces.

-Ah…- Nathan no sabía que decir, mientras que Julie abre el sobre y lee la carta, por lo cual Nathan estaba súper nervioso…

-"_Tus ojos son bellos como ámbar, con un lindo parecer, y una elegancia envidiable, que haría a todos desfallecer, habilidosa en lo que te propongas, muy amigable y cariñosa, gracias por haber notado mi presencia, tu alegraste mi vida…de manera milagrosa_ "- dice Julie leyendo la carta.

-… Ah… yo… pue… puedo explicarlo…- decía Nathan.

-Esto es… lo más encantador que he leído en mi vida- dice Julie conmovida por lo que acaba de leer.

-… Enserio lo siento, no quería… ¿qué?- pregunta Nathan.

-Nadie me había escrito algo así de lindo en mi vida, ¿ósea que esto también es para mí?- pregunta Julie refiriéndose a la bolsita, Nathan asiente por lo cual Julie prueba uno de los dulces… y por su expresión… le encanto –Esta delicioso ¿Cómo supiste que me encanta los dulces?-.

-Ah… coincidencia, creo, jeje- dice Nathan.

-Gracias Nathy- dice Julie, la cual le da un besito en la mejilla, y Nathan al sentir eso… se le sube el color una vez más

-Ya termina…- dice Jazz a la vez que abre la puerta -Jajaja, parece que si- ella nota que Nathan está rojo y Julie con la carta y los dulces.

-Jazz, ¿qué planeabas con esto?- pregunta Julie.

-Te lo explicare algún día, ahora vámonos, nos vemos chico- dice Jazz retirándose.

-Adiós Nathy, muchas gracias- se despide Julie, la cual sigue a Jazz.

-…- Nathan no decía nada, pero no evita sonreír… y se cae al piso -… Adoro mi vida-.

-Allí estas, escucha, lamentamos enserio lo que… ¿y esa sonrisa?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Y porque te ves feliz?- pregunta Clyde.

-… Acabo de tener la mejor experiencia de todas… muchas gracias chicos- dice Nathan.

-De… nada- dicen Lincoln y Clyde algo confundidos, hasta que escuchan la campana.

-A clases… ¿te ayudo?- pregunta Lincoln que le ofrece la mano, y Nathan acepta y lo ayudan a pararse -Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-.

* * *

Más tarde, después de clase…

-Ya vine- dice Nathan entrando a su casa, y a diferencia de ayer, se le notaba un poco más alegre.

-Que tal hijo, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunta Marvin que estaba viendo la televisión junto a su hija.

-Fue un día maravilloso- responde Nathan, lo cual Gwen al escucharlo mientras leía una revista, sonríe.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ¿paso algo interesante?- pregunta Marvin.

-Pues, hice dos nuevos amigos y…- decía Nathan sentándose al lado de su hermana -Gracias por tu concejo, le encanto- y la abraza.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, y tu todo temeroso- dice Gwen.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- dijo Nathan.

-_Hmmm_, ¿puedo preguntar?- dice Marvin.

-Lo siento Pa, es un "secreto de hermanos"- dice Gwen abrazando del hombro a su hermano.

-Oh, entiendo, secreto de hermanos, no indagare, no se preocupen- dice Marvin que retrocede y entra en su habitación.

-Y… ¿cuándo la invitaras a salir?- pregunta Gwen.

-¿Qué?- dice Nathan sorprendido de esa pregunta.

-¿O te le declararas?- pregunta de nuevo Gwen.

-¿Cómo?- vuelve a preguntar Nathan.

-¿Que deberían usar cuando vayan a su baile del auditorio en seis años?- sigue preguntando Gwen muy emocionada e ilusionada.

-Gwen, ¿has estado leyendo "la adolescente esperanzada" otra vez?- pregunta Nathan, en lo que Gwen ve su revista… ya la tira.

-… No- dice Gwen, lo cual Nathan le alza una ceja, pero luego sonríe un poco.

-Me alegra que te emociones, pero… aun no estoy listo para eso… quizás, en un futuro- dice Nethan.

-Mamá siempre decía, "la esperanza es lo último que muere" solo mantenla y veras que todo saldrá bien hermanito- dijo Gwen.

-Oh… si… de acuerdo- dice Nathan algo triste al recordar a su Madre… pero luego mira a su hermana que le sonríe -Si tú lo dices-.

-¿Qué tal si celebramos? Papá fue de compras hoy, trajo tus dulces favoritos- dijo Gwen.

-Asombroso, tengo hambre- dijo Nathan que junto a su hermana mayor se van a la cocina.

Ya más tarde, Nathan se estira en su cama, y ve al techo, y por la ventana…

-Fue un día increíble- dice Nathan, que luego ve al cielo estrellado, en la luna visualiza a Julie sonriendo y saludando -Espero que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, Julie-.

Desde afuera de su casa, la luz de su habitación se apaga, indicando que se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


End file.
